Dark Prophecies
by Demod20
Summary: Nearly two years have passed since the defeat of Aizen and Senna's departure. However, Ichigo reunites with the charming ex-Crystal of memories with a new mission; protect Ichigo's Soul, save the world! New powers, New villains, Hell invades, IchSen pair!
1. Chapter 1 Epiphanies and Nightmares…

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**A/N**: This is to inform all people(who care)that I am a Bleach fan and therefore have no possession over these characters and hope I please a lot of fans (And myself) in just enjoying this potentially good story plot I came up with.

**Plot**: Its been around two years since Ichigo Kurosaki, became a Soul Reaper. Around the same amount of time has passed since the incident of the Crystal of Memories has been closed and the vanishing and brief bout of Senna's return to the real world. Ichigo denied the sight as a figment of his imagination and smiles at having recapturing the red ribbon she left behind as well as keeping the memories of her alive in him.

Aizen has been imprisoned for 2 years and Soul Society rebuilds and celebrates their victory. Unfortunately for Ichigo, he cuts himself off from his Soul Reapers powers thus losing his Spiritual Pressure. Rukia disappears from Ichigo's eyes, departing to the plane that Ichigo had not contact with anymore. With Uryu in charge of protecting Karakura town from hollows, the evil spirits, Ichigo continues his peaceful yet, empty life.

What he doesn't know, that's about change…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Epiphanies and Nightmares…**

"_Wake up! Get up, Ichigo!" _

"_Get up, Ichigo or I'll pound you awake!"_

"_Get up, Ichigo Kurosake. Stand up and fight!"_

"_You like it? Don't you think red is cuter on me?"_

"_Ichigo!"_

"_I'll rather sacrifice my life than watch you die, Ichigo!"_

"_Ichigo…I…feel so…warm…"_

Ichigo wakes up in cold sweat and is greeted by a fifth call,

"I-CHI-GOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Ishiin Kurosaki, Ichigo's dad, as he lunged at him with full power. Ichigo deftly landed an angry fist on his dad's incoming face, hurling him backwards into the hallway outside his bedroom.

"YOU IDIOT! You assault me even while I am asleep? Don't you ever just lay off?" Ichigo yelled at his dad angrily while shaking his fist and twitching madly, frustrated that his day had to start out this way.

"You…have surpassed…me…Ichigo," Ichigo's dad gasped dramatically, groaning from pain while on the floor outside his room. Ichigo quickly changed and grabbed his backpack he left last night prepared, and proceeded to step over his father's prone form, still wheezing and groaning in the hallway. Ichigo was greeted by an amused Karin next to the stairs.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Karin said in an amused voice.

"Mornin', Karin. Is Yuzu finished with breakfast?" Ichigo asked, unconsciously rubbing his stomach with his free hand.

"Yeah, she sent me to get you," Karin looked over at a moaning form of her dad, "but it seems dad beat me to the punch. _Literally."_

Ichigo chuckled with Karin. Ichigo noticed that Karin has been a little more at peace ever since she became the prime of Soul detection. Since he lost his powers, she became the only one able to see spirits, and she became fine with that. Unfortunately, she's still as astute as ever, looking at him worriedly.

"Nightmares again?" she asked casually, with worry overlaying her voice. For about a week now, Ichigo has been having vague, but intense dreams. Nightmares, Ichigo called them. Like shadows and outlines of people he knew with gray background, them usually speaking in the most intense situations or the most special ones, mostly begging him to wake up. The voices of Senna, came as a surprise to him the most, considering he had occasional dreams about her and the nightmare about him not reaching her in time ; or the fact she declared her love for him by sacrificing herself to save him and the worlds in peril. When she became outlined along with the other familiar people he knew, he could feel something was about to happen, and yet his boring life continued without fail. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary except for the fact he couldn't get much sleep.

"…Yeah, a little different than before, but still outlined in the black and gray. Can't tell much about it, considering I barely remember anything important," Ichigo said, still being evasive about _exactly_ what he has been dreaming. Karin has been a good ear, someone he could depend on talking to. She promised not to pry too much, even though she would ask but wouldn't press it if he wanted to drop it.

But still, "You ever going to tell me what its about? I can probably guess what's happening than dad…"

"If I thought that would help I would've asked, Karin. For all I know, this could be one of those brief recurring nightmares that people get after intense events in their lives." Ichigo replied crisply, annoyed that she repeated the same advice he gave himself. Of course he tried to explain it to his dad once, but the moment he tried, everything became blank. As if trying to explain it exactly, no one could understand what or who he was talking about.

"Well, if you feel like talking about it, I'm all ears," Karin shrugged, not really caring now anymore, giving him space Ichigo guessed.

"Yeah, better grab some breakfast before dad wakes up," Ichigo jerked his free hand behind him to the still prone form of his dad. The two siblings then journeyed down to the kitchen where a cheerful Yuzu greeted them.

"Good morning, Ichigo! Did Karin get to you before dad cause I heard some commotion," she asked with a worried look.

"Nah, he had that coming for attacking me when I was sleeping yesterday! He, _deserved_ that punch," Ichigo said with a sadistic dark smile crept upon his face, his dark aura radiating to the point both sisters sweated nervously.

"Oh, I see…well I hope you didn't hurt him too badly," Yuzu said with a downcast face.

"Well considering the fights we've been in over the years, I let him off easy this time," Ichigo said, his menacing look vanishing and both sisters sighed with relief.

Ichigo then grabbed a few pop-tarts that Yuzu heated up. Now that Yuzu was a freshman, her schedule demanded her to make the sacrifice of quality breakfast to snack bars, toast, and pop-tarts.

After his brief breakfast, he ran off ahead of his sisters to get to class on time, something he had a hard time of doing even after retiring from his Substitute Soul Reaper life. He ran along his way across a familiar bridge, one he could never forget.

"Nearly a week and a half has passed since the familiar red ribbon flew towards his grasp and his sight of a living, breathing, laughing Senna running past him. Ichigo felt as if his mind conjured up a fleeting fantasy from the touch of Senna's ribbon. And as a silent promise to himself, he wore the red ribbon around his neck, out of sight, as a testament to never forget the girl who shouldn't have existed, but gave her life for a world that did. In Ichigo's eyes, that made her real enough than anybody else.

Ichigo made to class barely on time, with another public lecture about being more studious, Ichigo's day went pretty much the same it has been for the past semester. He would sit next to Tatski, who he pretty much talked to every class period before and after they ended. Ichigo would then move onto to lunch where he would hang out with Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Ichigo noticed he's been seeing less and less of the two guys of the gang less and less often due to the fact they've taken up the role of protecting Karakura town.

Of course Orihime had no problem with their absence considering she had Ichigo all to herself.

"…so I heard you've been having trouble sleeping," Orihime said bluntly, breaking Ichigo's blissful daydream with a start.

"How?…"

"I've known you for a while, Ichigo. Anyone can tell by those silly dark lines under your eyes!" Ichigo faintly touched his face, already noticing that he's been losing too much. He couldn't help the nightmares, they just kept coming. He knew his friends would notice soon enough, but he never guessed Orihime would be the first to pry.

"Yeah, well been dreaming some weird things lately," Ichigo said hesitantly, wondering if it would change anything by telling her what he's seen, what little he knows, and hope for the best.

"Do-doe-does it have anything to do with…Rukia?" Orihime asked shyly. Ichigo suddenly felt his mind rewind. Its been almost 18 months since Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure has been gone, along with seeing Rukia altogether. To Ichigo, Rukia was his once-in-a-lifetime friend that he could depend on. She saved his family, his life, and gave him the power and resolve to save the world. Sure he missed her, but she wasn't the girl plaguing his mind for the last two years of his life. Vague glimpses of her features were casted into his nightmares, but he heard Senna's voice more often and even saw her more clearly than the other faces he knew. It made his heart ache, like a wound that has a scar that never healed.

He could smell her perfume as if it was yesterday, like honeydew with fresh autumn wind. Her lithe figure was dancing among red and orange autumn leaves majestically swirling around her, like fairies. Her Soul Reaper garments clung snugly around her supple chest and slender legs. Her hands twirled her Shikai Zanpaktou, a monk staff, like a ballerina would a baton. Her honey-comb brown eyes glistened with radiance and her violet hair flowed along with the wind like the tide in a ocean.

Ichigo began then see all of the moments of them together and the battles he fought to get to her, flooded his mind at once with perfect clarity. The first appearance of the blanks; the festival grounds; fighting in the cemetery; screw-offing the Soul Reapers at the plaza and fighting the Dark Ones there; his failure of rescue; waking up with his hand clenched around her ribbon; plunging head first into the Valley of Screams; fighting all of the dark ones simultaneously; fighting the leader; getting injured; releasing his ultimate attack; escaping with Senna; losing the ribbon; Senna glowing; slowly dying; the lie to give Senna peace; her form fluttering away into nothingness as well as leaving Ichigo behind; seeing the ribbon after nearly two years later; seeing Senna, _given room to walk in the crowd and laughed and screamed at some people behind her…_

Ichigo's face began pale, his pupils dilated and was totally zoning out until he heard Orihime shaking him out of it.

"Ichigo? Ichigo? ICHIGO!" He heard her scream until he gasped out loud and grabbed her arms, heaving breath as he had just had realized what just happened.

"Or-orihime…I…"

"ICHI-GOOOOO!" Yelled Keigo as he suddenly ambushed him from behind. Ichigo was so startled all he could do was whirl around with a terrifying glare, causing Keigo to stop in his tracks, inches away from Ichigo's body.

"He-he-he-hey, Ichi-gu-gu-go…," Keigo said as he shrank away from the dominating wrathful aura Ichigo was emanating from him. Ichigo then turned his eyes back to a worried Orihime and said briskly, "I'm sorry, Orihime. I have to go now. There's something I have to do!"

With a confused and begging Orihime sitting at the lunch table with Ichigo's partially eaten rice balls left behind, Ichigo race away at amazing speed. Keigo accidentally was caught in the midriff from a glancing stride, sending him tumbling away into another table. After moaning from the pain, Keigo looks over at Orihime asking an omnious question.

"What happened to Ichigo, Orihime?" Unbeknownst to the pair and Ichigo, a lone figure that watched from afar the debacle chased the orange teenager. What would happen on the bridge, Ichigo would now his life would never be boring again…

Ichigo ran. He ran, depending on his mortal body that had been honed to its peak from his own soul, to take him to where he last saw Senna. If it was a mere coincidence that he saw Senna on the bridge that day Ichigo swore he would sell his soul to the hollow that used to reside in him.

Ichigo managed to dodge pedestrians, vault fences in single bounds, jump over cars, and raced to humanly capable of himself. He eventually managed to get to the busy bridge he walked across in rememberanc of Senna. The main reason he's been late for the past week was for the fact he took time to cross the bridge, and his lack of sleep didn't help things either. He purposely came to the bridge and prayed for her return every time he came but he never saw her. And the past week was haunted with nightmares of people he knew. Not to mention his _very_ graphic 'vision' he decided to call it, something clicked and he felt like a total idiot. How he could _not _tell that it really was _Senna_.

Ichigo then suddenly felt the hairs stand on edge of his neck as he heard someone scraping metal right next to a support beam of the bridge. His eyes were wide with shock as he saw the most pale boy he's ever seen. His eyes had a shade of red of blood, which unnnerved himself. Its as if the teen's body has been locked inside a dark prison his entire life. The rest of his body was The teen was scraping the metal with his fingernails! He then produced a feline smile, showing pointed teeth with a uncanny white to them.

"Well…that didn't take long, didn't it?" The pale teen said more of to himself than to Ichigo, his voice tinted with a foreign accent.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said, glaring at him with promise of death behind his eyes.

The pale teen laughed a high pitched laugh, making Ichigo's spine shiver, before he answered him, "The name, that was given to me is…Kuzuri Jogi, a Hanta of the Akuma Fealty. Vassal of the Alpha demon, Ryoken Junta," he then pointed a long clawed finger at Ichigo before saying, "I'm here…to harvest, your Soul!"

_To be continued...!_

* * *

**A/N**: So that's the pilot for my new story! Whatca think? Reviews and Comments are needed for this story to continue!


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion!

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Reunion?**

* * *

Location: Karakura Town-The Bridge

Ichigo's blood boiled. He never thought he would have to ever deal with battles over his soul, now that he lost his powers of a soul reaper. But now, here stood the most ghastly visage in human form, claiming he's come here for his soul. He narrowed his eyes, glaring menacingly at his oppressor with righteous hatred.

"You came here…to 'harvest' my soul? And why in the hell would I just let you do just that?" Ichigo asked with bitter taste in his mouth, from having to speak of himself as a crop for harvesting.

Another shrill laugh as he then responded with Ichigo with morbid humor, "Its not like you have a choice in the matter, Kurosaki. I mean after all, you're no substitute soul reaper anymore, right? So what can you do against someone like…?" the ghoulish man never had the chance to finish as a swift roundhouse kick sent him spiraling off the bridge. With a few cries of outrage and horror from the public, Ichigo ignored them with a smirk as he heard a splash, stories below the bridge.

"Good riddance," Ichigo said as he turned and began searching the crowd once more. Just as he noticed the outraged and accusatory expressions, he also noticed a momentary hissing noise. Ichigo turned around to see that with the exception of him being wet, the kick and fall had no effect on the demonic being. With a comical spit of water out his mouth, a toothy smile was presented by Kuzuri. "You ready? I'll try to take it easy on you," Kuzuri then protruded a dark violet aura, which Ichigo felt from an intense sense of density in the air. Ichigo was baffled. He shouldn't have ever seen that aura, let alone feel the power that exuded him. His spiritual pressure should be gone!

Kuzuri then blinked from his sight, and reappeared from behind. But Ichigo saw it coming. Ichigo side-stepped from a right handed strike; he then pivoted on one heel while he grabbed the outstretched hand; finally used the momentum to throw him into a SUV near him, with a thunderous crash that threw the vehicle and the hapless demon along the bridge, wrecking a few other vehicles, scattering the many spectators to safety. Ichigo rushed over to where he threw the demon only to find him wrenching himself out of the bent vehicle.

"That hurt, human! I won't take you so lightly now!" Kuzuri exclaimed as he jumped towards him and threw a barrage of fists and kicks at Ichigo, matching move-for-move effortlessly. Ichigo felt like this should be impossible. He shouldn't even see a demon, let alone fight one hand-to-hand! As Ichigo pondered this in the middle of combat, Kuzuri landed a fist in Ichigo's gut, lifting him off his feet with a painful grunt. Feeling like all breath knocked out of him, Ichigo relied on pure instinct to catch himself, and land acrobatically over some abandoned cars, and onto his feet on the roof of a Suzuki.

"I knew I'd have some fun with a mortal like you! Always fighting the inevitable truth, that your death will come whether today or one thousand years from now! Keep fighting, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kuzuri ran across the prone vehicles at inhuman speeds at Ichigo. Ichigo barely timed a block from three hit combo from Kuzuri's fists. Ichigo slowly but surely became accustomed to the random bursts of speed and strength coupled with the demon-type flash stepping. Ichigo still had all the fighting experience and battle trained reflexes from his time training but he never imagined what he'd be like if he pushed his limits.

Ichigo managed a five hit combo from his fists and then a roundhouse kick to Kuzuri's face. Kuzuri looked like a cross between enjoying himself and being frustrated, but still kept maniacally laughing as he still fought Ichigo with endless energy, unfazed from _all_ the attacks Ichigo managed to land on him.

What seemed like hours of fighting and dozens of vehicles destroyed, was more like fifteen minutes Ichigo was heaving and panting in between breaks of the fight. Ichigo saw tatters and rips in the demon Kuzuri's clothes and a few abrasions and scratches from his attacks but nothing to cry over. However Ichigo was sporting a cut above his right eye bleeding profusely and a cut lip along with maybe four bruised ribs. He tried not to show it, but Ichigo could not hide every wince from the movement of his body in his fighting stance.

Kuzuri could probably tell without all the signs of injury, because he suddenly looked very bored. "Well…I don't about myself, but I don't think you can go on for much longer, Kurosaki."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that? Are you suddenly afraid of us mortals?" Ichigo said in a goading tone, showing a smirk despite the fact it caused his split lip to open more.

Kururi laughed a shrill laugh before answering, "Hehehe, that's a good one, human. You, not even a soul reaper anymore, making me afraid? I didn't even unsheathe my sword yet." Ichigo's eyes went wide as he saw a sword materialize in thin air like sand solidifying from nowhere. The handle was red banded with a skull on the butt of it. The sword itself had a saw like form along the beginning forward half of it, then was a regular blade the rest of the way.

Kuzuri smiled sadistically as he pointed the sword at Ichigo. "So, how long do you think an unarmed human can stand against an armed Hanta, hm?" Ichigo then saw himself flying again as the butt of the sword was rammed against his chest, hurtling himself into the concrete road of the bridge. Ichigo coughed up blood, his chest aching and several of his bruised ribs were now probably broken. Ichigo didn't want to die. He wanted to live out his dull life in peace. He wanted to grow up with his friends, and live in happiness with them. But most of all, he wanted to see…

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off as the Hanta closed in on him, slowly scraping his blade against the ground, producing sparks and an unpleasant sound. "Well, Ichigo Kurosaki, it's been fun. Now once when I kill you, you'll mark the beginning of a new era! Are you ready?" He asked raising his sword high above his head. Ichigo muttered something foul, but was morphed from the blood and coughing that he produced. Just as Kuzuri was swinging, a gust of wind suddenly struck the Hanta, throwing him away into another vehicle with a resounding crash. Ichigo thought he was losing it as he saw _autumn_ leaves when it was nearly _summer _already, flying about as a figure gracefully landed right where the demon was moments ago.

What was once a fading darkness around the edges of Ichigo's vision became painfully wide as he saw the familiar outlines of lithe girl, with spiked violet ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon donning a v-cut leather trench coat and holding her Zanpakto in her right hand. The musical sing song voice he begged to hear again came out as a menacing cool tone.

"Demon Cur! Of course the Fealty would send a dog to do their dirty work!" She yelled in a murderous resentful tone. Ichigo could barely get over his shock still, maybe due to the fact of a bump or two to his head. Thoughts scrambled his brains like a bullet express train. '_S-Senna's alive? H-H-How is this p-possible? And she knows this freak? I'm so confused,'_ Ichigo thought, sweating from both confusion and painful exhaustion.

The demon spit some blood out of a now bleeding lip as he sardonically smiled back at the new arrival while crawling out of a crumpled car, "Ah, it's you. I was wondering when one of _you_ would show up, but c'mon!" he said mockingly, but he was in an apparent defensive stance, checking his distance from his new opponent. Senna twirled her Zanpakto with her right hand, while slowly clicking her high heeled boots across the bridge. Ichigo had a hard time not noticing the fishnet leggings exposed underneath the flailing v-cut trench coat that clung to her smooth legs…

"What's that supposed to mean, freak?" Senna said as she continued her advance. Ichigo still couldn't help but see even more of her legs, a slight nose bleed developed without him noticing.

The demon cackled again before saying, "Well…I'm just saying that I have more challenge from fighting men than women." Senna then whisked from Ichigo's _comfortable_ view and slammed her right boot heel against the Hanta's sword. Kuzuri was breaking into bridge in a kneeling pose, using both hands to hold up his sword against the enraged Senna's boot. With a grunt, Kuzuri managed to launch Senna into the air with a mighty heave of his sword. Twirling and spinning in the air with autumn leaves dancing around her, Senna has never looked more beautiful and bad-ass from Ichigo's view.

Senna then raised her sword and sliced the air in front of her, sending a gust of wind that cut the leaves around her and smash into impact site where the demon was a second ago. Senna then parried a swipe from the Hanta's crude blade. The Hanta continued to strike fast at her, thrusting and swiping to discourage counterattacks. It looked as if the Hanta finally got the upper hand until Senna surprised both Kuzuri _and_ Ichigo.

Senna blocked a downward thrust with one hand while revealing what looked like a bladed pistol and fired. The result was a bright yellow blast, blowing away Kuzuri from the sky back into the ground. Senna blew out steam rushing from her barrel while resting her sword onto her shoulder, casually watching the Hanta try to stand up. Kuzuri had most of his right side charred to crisp while only half his sword arm was unscathed.

"I see," Senna said crisply, "you managed to fire a cero while I fired at the same time, saving you from the worst of it."

"C-C-Curse you, witch! You guys never played fair, do you?" Kuzuri squealed, almost like a little girl, to Ichigo's ears.

Senna smiled coyly, "That's something, coming from an ex-hollow." Kuzuri then pulsed violently with purple energy, and Ichigo felt himself planted even further into the ground from the density he felt. Kuzuri raised his sword in the air as he screamed at Senna malevolently.

"You…YOU DARE? You dare compare me to a HOLLOW? I'll show you," Kuzuri screamed more as his sword lit up to a bright pink before enveloping him in its aura, "I'll show you what a real DEMON can do!" A shockwave followed the sudden envelopment upon Kuzuri, rolling Ichigo painfully farther from the epicenter of the cause while Senna stood still with an unnatural calm, while her coat twisted and flapped in the wind. When the smoke cleared and the light dimmed, Kuzuri looked older, his hair whiter and his clothes turned white as well with fur trimming to them. His wounds had vanished and his sword had turned into two pairs of jagged tiger claw blades. While Kuzuri smiled maliciously, Senna remained in an indifferent posture as if still waiting for something.

Kuzuri then posed in a cat-like stance uttering, "_Rip them to Shreds! Deddo Tsume!" _Kuzuri then vanished from view, creating a gust of wind in his wake while zooming towards Senna at inhuman speed. Senna whisked away from the projectile Kuzuri while slashing at his wake, ushering a violent scream. Screeching like a rocket, Kuzuri came around again but engulfed in a white fire. Senna then quickly fired her pistol once, twice, then three times of repeated yellow fires at Kuzuri. Resounding thunderous noise could be heard across Karakura Town, but slowed Kuzuri only a quarter of his speed. With him still barreling in on Senna, Ichigo could barely yell out in warning,

"Senna!" Ichigo yelled, as Senna gathered wind around her Zanpakto with a howling ferocity as the screaming Kuzuri. Senna then flipped and twirled over the bulleting Hanta while whisking her blade through his comet-like form. When she 'landed' in the air behind him, he suddenly stopped his advance, claws outstretched and a furious twitching look on his face.

A slight cackle was heard from Kuzuri, "I guess…women _are_ fun to fight after all." A sudden gush of blood was seen from the Hanta's form as a visible diagonal cut across his chest and arm as his disintegrating form fell into the river below. A sigh of relief came from Ichigo that she beat him. Ichigo could still hardly believe what he'd seen. Senna showed she was on a whole other level of skill than the last time he'd seen her.

'_She nearly flattened the demon with just her boot! And she has a gun! Giving a hyper, hair-triggered girl a gun was always going to end badly!_ _And she didn't even release her Zanpakto! What's going on?_' Ichigo's mind raced with all the new input, besides the pain from his battered and bloodied body. Just then a flutter of a billowing trench coat and autumn leaves landed right in front of Ichigo's battered form. Ichigo's eyes slowly rose up from the thigh-length black high-heel boots, to the fishnet leggings, her black mini-skirt, and black sleeveless shirt. Her Zanpakto was sheathed on her left hip while her pistol was holstered in her left shoulder holster.

Ichigo couldn't help but linger on her soft face, the one he hasn't seen in forever. He didn't notice her glare while he stared into her honey colored eyes until he felt her heel plant onto his face. Ichigo yelled in pain, as Senna repeated stamped on his face while yelling at him.

"You idiot! Why did you provoke a Hanta like that? You tried fighting him? What kind of guy challenges a demon without any…?" Senna then felt something within Ichigo, deep within him stirred, and then a hand grabbed her boot while the other flailed wildly. Senna then removed her boot while getting over the strange sensation that she felt in Ichigo. '_What was that just now? Was he beginning his reawakening?'_ Senna thought as Ichigo angrily twitched and yelled back at her

"Wh-Wh-What the hell? I just get nearly beaten to death as that guy was about to rape my Soul! And then you just show up out of nowhere, kick his butt, and _step_ on _my_ face! What's going on here?" Senna looked thoughtfully at Ichigo before smiling cheekily.

"It's been awhile, Ichigo!" She then laughed a bit while Ichigo twitched nervously before smiling fondly at Senna. Senna then kneeled and bent over and draped one of his arms tenderly standing him up. Ichigo could only wheeze and wince from the bulldozer slamming into his chest metaphorically via pain.

"I'll get you home, Ichigo. Don't worry about a thing," She said softly before she whisked them both away in a gentle gust of autumn filled wind

* * *

Location: Karakura Town-The Kurosaki Household

Two sets of expressions could be seen on Isshin Kurosaki: fear and confusion. A very, very pretty girl in a gothic outfit who seemed very familiar to him had a bloodied Ichigo draped over one shoulder. Isshin could barely contain himself with a barrage of questions,

"What happened? Did you two go on a date? Did he do anything ungentlemanly-like? Is it…?"

"Mr. Kurosaki! I need to use Ichigo's room for a moment! Please, will you let me?" The request sent the wrong impression to father of the house as a thin line of blood oozed from his nose and his cheeks became flushed. He pointed shakily towards Ichigo's room while Senna gave a hurried, "Thanks," and a half-hearted curtsy as she dragged Ichigo up the stairs.

Isshin then began to cry with joy, "My boy, Ichigo! He's all grown up and got himself a woman!" With that said Isshin tiptoed over to the cupboard, grabbed a cup, and tiptoed back upstairs just outside Ichigo's room to begin listening in.

Inside, Senna gently set Ichigo on his bed and ripped his shirt open to examine him. Ichigo moaned in pain and in protest but Senna batted his hands away as she gawked at his purple bloodied chest. Senna then formed some unfamiliar hand-signs in front of Ichigo until her hands were sparking off like electricity.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he suddenly began thrashing away from her in protest,

"What is that? Get that away from me?"

"Shut up! It's for your own good," Senna shouted before straddling his waist on top of him. This just increased Ichigo's panic, but did little to stop her now.

"What are you doing? Get off me, Senna! NOW!"

"You're going to be stuck like this until I finish! So take it or leave it!" Senna snarled back at Ichigo.

Ichigo finally submitted and Senna lowered her sparking hands slowly.

"This is going to hurt a little," Senna warned softly before pressing her shocking palms over the battered chest.

"ENRGHZZ! AAAAAAACKZ! AHHH! AAAARGH!" Ichigo howled in pain as Senna's palms pulsed over his chest and engulfed his body in a blue aura. Within moments as the pain started it ended as suddenly. Outside a very flushed and excited Isshin Kurosaki _totally_ got the wrong idea through the door like the perv he is.

"Ichigo…You sure know how to pick 'em," Isshin said sympathetically as he leaned back into the door to hear more.

Ichigo gasped out loud and heaved but suddenly felt better. He breathed deeply in and out and noticed the discoloration was gone from his chest. Even his head and lip felt no traces of the cuts and gashes he receive not an hour ago. Senna then smiled cheekily as dusted off her hands proudly from her handiwork.

"Th-Thanks, Senna. I don't know what you did, but I feel as good as new!" Ichigo said thankfully, but still felt awkward with her straddled on him still. He was becoming a little too comfortable with her on him.

Senna leaned in inches from Ichigo's face and whispered, "Your welcome, Ichigo. And thank you." Ichigo raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"For…gah?" Ichigo gasped as he felt Senna's form prone on him and her hand snake up his bare chest until it pulled on something around his neck. Ichigo looked down and saw an angelic smile as she unraveled a red ribbon from his neck.

"Oh! That," Ichigo said pointedly as Senna held it in front of his face. Moving it out of the way, Senna leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips before raising herself up away from his now flushed face. She hopped off his prone form before opening the door suddenly, smashing Isshin's face and his head onto the floor, gurgling and gasping in pain.

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry, Mr Kurosaki!" she said innocently before looking over her shoulder and making a funny face before mouthing, 'Perv!' to Ichigo. Ichigo began laughing out loud as he rolled off the bed with the hilarity of what he witnessed, as Senna skipped down the hall giddily to the restroom.

"I-I think she did that on purpose...," Isshin said with pained groans.

Ichigo then got up to change as he suddenly realized he had a big grin plastered on his face. When he moved toward the closet, he heard a rattling he hadn't heard in a while. He opened the closet and saw box on the top shelf labeled, 'Do not open until you go brain-damaged!' '_**Signed: Ichigo Kurosaki**_'. Ichigo reached up and grabbed the box and tried to remember what he put in there and suddenly, the box busted open and revealed a very ticked off Kon.

"ICHIGO! What the hell did you that for! Leaving me in here for nearly two years, intermittently letting me out so you could use me as a punching bag, and then...I hear a beautiful lady walk in here! Let me see her, please! Let me…"

"Well, that's another two more years for you, Kon!" Ichigo yelled as he locked the box again and threw it into a corner of his room before falling onto bed, too tired from his hectic day to dress himself.

Meanwhile, Senna was checking her red ribbon neatly tied back around her hair, producing the same pretty flair that she had ever so long ago. She remembered how flustered he was when he bought it for her because she took it without paying. She felt so happy when he gave it to her, like she was the only one he gave a gift to. Suddenly, a phone went off in her pocket and she produced it and set her voice to a quiet professional monotone.

"Yes sir."

"_Senna, how's everything? We heard of Fealty activity in Karakura Town where you were stationed! Is everything alright?_"

"Yes, sir; Ichigo Kurosaki has been secured and is being taken care of. Nothing to worry about," A slight pause indicated a sigh of relief from the caller.

"_That's…good to hear. I would like you to keep protecting him until we can get a squad down there. I hope that won't be a bother._"

"Not at all, sir; this is why you stationed me to protect him anyways. Because my…familiarity with him."

"_I'm glad you two can have some…catching up to do until his awakening._"

Senna bit her lip remembering the sensation of power below her inside him, "Yes, sir. I'm sure he'll be ready by the time they get serious."

"_I hope so, Senna. For all of our sakes; the fate of all reality depends on it,_" the caller then hangs up, leaving Senna to slowly hang up her own phone before walking out of the bathroom. She then finds that Isshin had left the hallway and left for downstairs, in fear of injuring himself further from Ichigo's psychotic girlfriend. Senna walked in to see a dead-tired Ichigo sleeping peacefully on his bed. Senna tiptoed quietly until she was right next to Ichigo, watching the slow rise and fall of his back and chest.

Senna then proceeded to kick off her boots, shortening her height further, and threw her coat unknowingly ontop of Kon's box. Next, she undid her Zanpakto harness and pistol holster setting them on the ground next to her boots. After that she undid her hair, shaking it out till it was smooth, then tied it into a bow knot around her neck, the same way she saw Ichigo do it. Finally, Senna crawled into his bed gently until she found a way to snuggle with him without waking him. With her arms wrapped around his muscular chest, and her neck snuggled behind his, she whispered,

"Thank you, for remembering me, Ichigo."

_To be continued...!_

* * *

**A/N**: OKAAAAAY! What do you think? Whew! It took me awhile to get the entrance of Senna just right, but I think I did okay. Isn't that sweet, Ichigo and Senna sharing a moment before things get real interesting. Hehehehe. Also a Kon entrance! Yeah, if anyone wanted to know what happened to Kon, THAT's what HAPPENED! He locked him in a box and kept him in his closet! HAHAHAHA! Songs that inspired these great moments were: **Treachery, Invasion, Opening 10 (From Series) for Senna's Entrance (hehehe**),** and Life is like a boat for the last half.**

I want give thanks (since its now that time of week) to all my faithful readers and to my REVIEWERS! Thank you **airi-07** for your support and input! Thank you **Caellach Tiger Eye** for your support and input! Thank you **Sentinel07** for your input on my misspelling and support! And last but not least, Thank you **Wolfgirlpack1923** ! I found your Reviews inspiring and helpful to continue this potentially amazing Fan-Series! Onward and Upwards!

Next time…Kon gets to meet Senna! Isshin and Ichigo have a father to son talk…Not REALLY! And Senna initiates Ichigo, into what? Tune in next time…Initiations and (Re)-Introductions!


	3. Chapter 3 Initiations

**Bleach- Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 3** – **Initiations and (Re) Introductions**

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, Kurosaki Household, Ichigo's Room

_"Ichigo! Do…*gasp*…do you want to save your family?" A familiar image said, gasping and wheezing against a light pole, a giant bite mark oozing blood from an attack. Ichigo recognized the image as Rukia's and heard himself speak again in a déjà vu moment._

_"Yes! I'll do anything!"_

_"Then…you must become a Soul Reaper!" As she lowered her sword towards him the images became distorted and blurred, up until where he grabbed the sword and plunged it into his chest. Fire filled his whole being, an unimaginable sensation as he was filled with powers he couldn't have thought possible…_

_Then, another flash of images came to him. This one he felt himself slipping away into a dark relentless void, watching a familiar image trot away, and his jagged edged sword scraping the ground before resting on his shoulder. Ichigo knew this image as Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of Squad 11, a monster of bloodthirsty power. He knew he had to go through him to get to Rukia, but he no longer had the strength to even stand. The entire world then seemed to freeze, and another image, whose cloak was as fluid as water and shadows, stepped calmly and imposingly forward. Ichigo felt trepidation, shaking from near death and fear, wondering what __**he**__ of all people wanted. Zangetsu, in his physical form spoke in a deep commanding voice,_

_"Do you want to fight?" he asked with a dark monotone, one that could be taken in a number of ways. But Ichigo tightened his throat, knowing that only he understood what he was asking for: permission. Clawing at the ground underneath him, Ichigo felt as if he as been asked before, if only in slightly different scenery and reverse positions._

_"Do you want to win, or do you just want to survive?"_

_"All I've ever wanted to do was win," Ichigo snarled, his voice shaking from the lost of blood and the pain._

_"What was that you said?" Zangetsu asked._

_"Surviving in of itself is pointless. There's no meaning in living unless you've won," Ichigo then looked at Zangetsu with the most determination he could muster before shouting, "I WANT TO WIN!" The images became blurred and distorted afterwards. There were some moments of his fight with his hollow self, accepting his blade as part of his soul. _

_Then Ichigo felt himself being beaten. Ribs broke audibly, spit and blood flew out of his mouth, his vision spinned, he didn't know how much more he could take. His oppresor, Espada #5, he could hardly remember, was breaking his arm, and he could hear Nel's begging screams. _

_"Ichigo...Ichigo, Ichigo. Ichigo!" Then he heard her scream mightily as anyone her size could._

_"ICHIGO!" A mighty explosion of reiti brought Ichigo back to the moment as both Espada five and himself gazed upon a older, beautiful, teenage looking girl with longer hair and the visible scar from her cracked mask. After a few flashes later, and a hug to near death as well, she smiled before putting on a confident face._

_"Don't worry. I'll make this quick," when she turned a visible number three tattoo was etched underneath her shirt. The rest of the moments blurred into another scene._

_Then, Ichigo saw an even more recent event. He was pinned against a white tree. Several swords were pinning him through a white material. He was coughing blood. The leader of the dark ones was retelling his story of how he was going to take revenge and using someone like Senna who 'shouldn't' exist as a way to achieve that goal made him sick. _

_Ichigo released his full power, sending a brief pulse to Senna and he could hear her heartbeat. Knowing she was alive was all the motivation he needed, blowing away the material around him with his reiti, and charging at leader. Both spiritual pressures clashed, a violent maelstrom of energy formed around them. Ichigo managed sever him in half, his body slowly disintegrating. Ichigo managed to find Senna, deep in the heart of the white blank forest. _

_"I told you I'd find you," Ichigo said, cocking a crooked smile across his face._

_"Shut up, idiot," Senna said smiling back gratefully. That smile meant more than any smile from anyone else at that moment. When Ichigo propelled back to the world of the living, with his arm encircling around Senna protectively, could feel her trembling. It wasn't until her sad gaze over the horizon that IChigo managed to lose grip of the ribbon he wanted to give back was lost to the wind. _

_Images swirled more, violently before his face, mixing his final moments of a soul reaper with Tensa Zangetsu and Senna. _

_"I'm scared, Ichigo! I'm scared that..."_

_"...what you want to protect is not the same thing I want to protect," Zangetsu finished what Senna began to say. Their sentences similar but more with the same purpose. _

_"But its okay. With a world filled with wonderful people and so much fun things I can deal with it. Its okay. Because, I can't stand the thought..."_

_"...the one I want to protect the most..."_

_"I'd rather sacrifice myself before I let you die, Ichigo!" Senna screamed out loud, causing a pain greater than he ever faced in the Soul Society. _

_"The one I want to protect the most, is you, Ichigo. And by using this technique I..." Zangetsu's hurt and pleading eyes reminded him of Senna, when she was about to depart from him forever yet it was her example that reminded that sacrifices to achieve victory is better than letting everyone else around him suffer._

_"Will...will we ever, see each other again..."_

_"...Ichigo?" The colliding images were jarring, making his head spin as he motioned to reassure the two simultaneously,_

_"What are you talking about? Of course we will."_

_"Ichigo," Zangetsu said before disappearing behind him utterly, had his sentence finished by another more haunting voice._

_"...I feel so...warm." Senna said before he too felt her warmth as a final memento of her existence before disappearing utterly._

"Augh!" Ichigo let out a frightened gasp as he felt himself again jarred awake, in a thin sheet of cold sweat. But this time, he feltsomething pleasant snuggling from behind, wrapped around his made a very slow turn so he was directly flush with his comforter. His face flushed almost instantly when he saw a sleeping Senna holding him, her luscious figure pressed against his.

"S-Senna? Um…ah, Senna?" Ichigo totally at a lost to what to do, especially if his dad walked in right then. To Ichigo's relief Senna stirred enough to had awaken with an almost immediate smile.

Senna noticing Ichigo's discomfort drew her face closer to Ichigo, purring, "Gooooood morning, I-chi-go…"

Ichigo swallowed down what he thought was the biggest lump and started smiling crookedly, "G-Good morning, Senna. Ah, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Keeping, you, company," Senna said while pressing her lips chastely on his once again, making him blush even more. With that, Senna released Ichigo, and swung acrobatically around and over his prone, if not shocked, form and onto her feat. Senna was humming happily to herself as she was getting her boots back on. Ichigo turned slowly, twitching kinda confused-like, and noticed that the ribbon was tied around her neck. Her hair had definitely gotten at least a couple inches longer, looking just as smooth and fluid as the air in the wind. After putting on her boots, she then pulled her hair back into its trademark spiked pony tail. Ichigo then realized he had a total view of Senna's bare shoulders and arms, as well a pair of creamy soft legs now half garbed in thigh-high leather boots.

"ICHIGO!"

Senna shouted bringing Ichigo out of his reverie and answering with a hesitant, "Y-Yes, Senna?"

Senna turned around with a serious yet sympathetic face as she said, "I know you probably have a lot of questions. A lot of them I can't answer right now, but…"

"I actually don't have any questions right now," Ichigo interrupted, in a matter-of-fact tone. Senna looked surprised as Ichigo continued, "There is probably a good reason for what you're doing and why you came back. If you don't want to tell me some things, then I'll wait. There's no rush and we can do this on your own time."

"Ichigo," Senna said, a little awestruck he wasn't in a bundle of questions and queries like he was years ago. _'I guess he really has changed. He's so nice, being this understanding,'_ Senna thought and heaved a relieved sigh.

"Good! I can't tell you right now, for one, is that you're going to be late for school," Senna said pointing to his alarm clock showing how late the time was.

"CRAP! Again, and again! I'm going to get another lecture," Ichigo scolded himself as he scrambled quickly to grab a shirt and his uniform. After a not-so-perfect look from his uniform, Ichigo scrambled out the door, waving goodbye to Senna. Senna went back inside the house humming and giggling to herself. She liked being forward with Ichigo, and seeing him blush a darker shade than his hair made her want to laugh all over. She noticed that he's gotten a little taller. She noticed that when he was fighting the Hanta, he was in a very calm collected state of mind. Its as if every battle after the she…went away as she liked to think of it, had transformed him into a better warrior. And a better man. She couldn't help but watch Ichigo fight against a Hanta, and actually put up a fight himself, without his Soul Reaper powers.

After sighing with afterthought, Senna walked into the kitchen and made herself some toast and orange juice. Unbeknownst to Senna, a lone figure had been watching her every move; sniffing her scent; and examining her cup size. _'They're perfect,'_ The stalker thought to himself. After climbing up to a suitable perch, he launched himself across the table…only to be greeted by pointy end of a bladed handgun. Still eating her toast and looking as calm as ever, Senna asked,

"What do you think you're doing?" Fortunately for the intruder, he managed to only stop short of the barrel and its bayonet. When Senna eyed the intruder she widened her eyes to the size of saucers.

"Y-You're ah, ah…," Senna stuttered, gun trembling in her hand as the intruder stood up to full height of about one foot, hesitantly after nearly getting speared and shot at the same time.

"W-Wow, girly! D-Don't shoot the loveable mascot of the household," he pleaded, which was probably the last thing he should've done.

"You're a TALKING STUFFED ANIMAL!…" Senna screamed out loud, the gun cocked and primed, and the stuffed animal felt even more terrified than ever. But then, he felt very indignant from what she said.

"J-Just so you know, chick, I go by the name Kon! So try saying my NAME next time you point that thing at me!" Kon then saw a menacing aura emanate from the Goth dressed Senna, as the lights itself from inside the house seem to dim in the wake of her fury.

"OH! I see…," Senna said pointing the gun at Kon's head, making wet with sweat figuratively speaking, "Now I know what to put on your gravestone: KON! STUFFED ANIMAL PERV WHO MET HIS END BY THE WRATHFUL SENNA!"

Suddenly all the fear went out of Kon, and he suddenly looked at Senna real hard. Senna cocked her head confused by the unusual being's change of stance. Kon suddenly saw that red ribbon. The one he saw Ichigo tie around his neck. The one he cried on, mixing his tears with the sweet aroma of honey and autumn.

Kon then said with a pointed paw, "SO! You're that girl!"

Senna studdered confoundedly, "W-W-What girl? I never met a strange perv like you before in my life! Are you Ichigo's Dad's stuffed animal, cause you smell as awful as he does." Senna plugged her nose with one hand, noticing the stuffy smell that smelled of anything that hasn't been washed in over year. Kon felt his eyes water, stinging from an insult from one hot girl like her.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Ichigo locked me in a box and threw me in the closet! The only reason he took me out was to beat something up so he'd feel better. Except, the last week or so," Kon began looking thoughtfully, and Senna holstered her gun in the back of her pants.

"He probably had a good reason for locking up a lecher like you," Senna said, bringing more pained tears to Kon's eyes, then asked, "what do you mean 'the last week'?"

Kon then looked up at her smooth sensitive features before sighing. "Ichigo has been…having nightmares I think." After Senna made not motion to interrupt, Kon continued, "It was normal for Ichigo to have a nightmare after everything he's been through. But ever since he brought home that ribbon that you're wearing, its gotten worse."

"How worse?" Senna asked, leaning forward towards the finitely sized mod-soul before he continued, averting his gaze from the perching cleavage in fear of her wrath.

"Well…He's been losing sleep. Getting dark rings under his eyes more often, waking up in cold sweat. He doesn't act like most of the time, but he's been getting very stressed out." Senna leaned back to her normal seating position, feeling very ashamed she didn't notice Ichigo until after she passed him on the bridge. She couldn't bring herself to see him, after everything's that happened between them…to _him_, what could she say. And after all that time, it took a near-death crisis and her rushing to his aid, a kinda déjà vu flip position for her. And all she did was tease him and scold him ever since she reunited with him.

Standing up suddenly, Senna stuffed the rest of her toast in her mouth and downed her orange juice before striding purposely out of the kitchen. Kon jumped off the table with a squeak, and ran to the door where he saw her clipping on her holster and her sheathed Zanpakuto before throwing on her v-cut leather trench coat.*

"I remember seeing you, Senna!" Senna then looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he finished speaking, "you were the Soul Reaper chick who stepped on Ichigo's face and flattened all those red cone heads! You've gotten even hotter than before," Kon began ogling her rack, stepping closer to begin another lunge attempt.

With a sigh, Senna heel stomped Kon into the entryway floor. When Senna slammed the door closed, Kon moaned pathetically feeling a distinct hole through his head and couldn't remove himself from the floor.

"Why?!" Kon whined pathetically, "why can't all hot girls be like Orihime? Waaaagh!"

* * *

Location: Karakura Highschool, Cafeteria

Ichigo had arrived with another indefinite lecture from his teacher about punctuality when he got there. When he sat next to Tatski during class, she kept giving him queried looks, followed by steely glares when he refused to answer her. She immediately saw the relief and light-heartedness return to his posture. Even when he was scolded, he responded with his usual indifferent attitude while secretly smiling. Tatski swore she smelled honey scented perfume on him. She even spotted a couple dark colored hairs on his neck.

Ichigo just continued to dodge her interrogations until lunch period, where he managed to sit with Orihime, and even Chad for a change. Orihime looked a little distracted, as if something was on her mind, while Ichigo chatted with Chad a bit. Ichigo then did a double-take in the middle of talking.

"Whoa here! Time out! I'm TALKING to CHAD! A guy who's as silent as a statue, no offense," Chad grunted a 'none-taken' before being silent again as Ichigo continued, "is there something wrong, Orihime? You've been kind of quiet, like something's on your mind."

"W-Well I-I, ahem, have been a little worried when you ran off the other day. You never came back," Ichigo felt his face flush a little with embarrassment, his mind instantly wandering to Senna's Gothic trendy look, and immediately averted his eyes from her when she asked, "were you at the bridge yesterday, Ichigo?" Ichigo felt a little torn on whether he should tell them about he was nearly killed by a kid, who's ghoulish attire looked like from a cheap horror movie ended up being a 'hanto' or whatever, trying to rape his soul after he killed him or the fact a girl who shouldn't exist who probably doesn't have a inkling of memory among all who've met her before, that she mocked, beat up, and slain the demon before his eyes. He also would rather leave out the intimate scene he had with her after her not-so-pleasant healing technique. Or that she's probably at her house, right now!

"W-What bridge, Orihime? We got a lot of those around here…," Ichigo rambled.

"Don't be lie to me!" Orihime suddenly yelled at him while slamming her palms to the table, giving her his full undivided attention.

"I-I know you were t-there, Ichigo," Orihime said in a quivering angry voice, her eyes watering, "I w-wanted to ask you if there was something else bothering t-the other day b-b-before you freaked out and left school. It was at that moment I felt you," Ichigo's eyes widened, confused and hurt that Orihime was feeling this way. They've close friends for a long time, and Ichigo vowed to himself that he'd die before anything bad happened to her. Now here she was, exposing the dodging he was doing when he should've just been straight with her. But what did she want to ask him.

"Wh-What? What did you want to ask me, Orihime?"

"D-Did y-you s-s-see any g-ghosts, Ichigo?" Ichigo now suddenly gasped, feeling as if someone plunged an anchor into his being and it finally hit bottom. Ichigo felt like his whole world was turned upside down. Feeling the urge to find out more, Ichigo gulped down a lump of fear before asking her a haunting question.

"W-Why do you ask, Orihime?" Ichigo said, his mind already assuming the answer.

"I-I-I f-felt you're s-s-spiritual p-pressure…," Orihime stuttered fearfully. Ichigo's eyes widened, pupils dilated, his whole body trembling. '_So that was what that feeling was. When I fought that guy, I started to…no, instinctively adapted to his movements. I thought it was the training but…well this confirms it,_' Ichigo thought.

"Y-Your spiritual pressure…it felt like you were f-fighting. I f-felt your pain…Ichigo," Orihime began to sniffle as tears descended from her eyes like a leaky fountain. Orihime was so close to Ichigo that he could feel her tear drops on his quivering hands.

"When Orihime got worried, she called the house and your dad said you were hurt pretty bad but was only a flesh wound," Ichigo turned his gaze to meet the exposed eye of Chad's showing surprise that he suddenly decided to talk. "When she told me what happened, we decided to inform Uryu about it, but he only talked for a moment saying he was busy."

"Sounds just like him," Ichigo smirked humorlessly, the situation demanded more energy and attention than thinking of jokes.

"I-Ichigo," Orihime said still holding back her grief to ask, Ichigo stared back at Orihime. "P-Promise me you'll explain when you figure out how to answer me, please?"

Ichigo despite himself exhaled all of his tension and reached out with both hands, cupping Orihime's face gently, "I promise I'll explain it to you, kay? I'm probably just as confused as you are, so until then you'll just have to trust me."

Orihime sniffled and managed to smile as Ichigo wiped away the tears with his hands. She grabbed both of his hands, tenderly squeezing them before placing them on the table. "I trust you, Ichigo."

Satisfied, Ichigo smiled gently back at Orihime and Chad before finishing his lunch and headed off to his next class.

"I trust you, Ichigo. I'd trust you with my very soul," Orihime whispered quietly, watching his broad shouldered, messy uniformed form disappear around the corner to his next class.

* * *

Location: Karakura High school, Ichigo's next class

'_Blah, blah, blah, and for a change of pace some more blah, blah, blah_,' Ichigo inwardly complained. Ichigo tried to keep from bolting out of class to settle this thing with Senna. Now that his friends knew he has spiritual pressure, a sign his powers didn't completely disappear, he had to resolve this not just for his own sake, but for theirs. He couldn't stand the thought of putting his friends through more pain than what they've already been through. His teacher was repeating himself again, and that really _annoyed_ Ichigo. The class itself had another thirty minutes to go and it was his last one. No one except Keigo was in this class, and he had to sit _right beside him_. Keigo was drooling on his desk mumbling about some fantasy of his and it made Ichigo pissed off.

'_When will this nightmare ever end?'_ Ichigo yelled inwardly, an angry vein twitching on _both_ sides of his head. After five minutes later and Ichigo restraining from bolting from class, there was a rapid knock before a nervous young woman came in and whispered rapidly into the teacher's ear.

The teacher grumbled under his breath as he suddenly pointed to Ichigo saying, "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Y-Yes sir?" Ichigo replied confused.

"You're excused from the rest of class, but remember to study the chapters we're going over," the teacher said sternly, apparently not happy about his student leaving so soon. Whatever the reason, Ichigo bolted straight out of class, thankful the wait was over. Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief when he suddenly noticed; standing right outside of the classroom was none other than Senna herself, still in her gothic garb in _school_.

"Holy Crap, Senna! What're you doing in…t-that _in_ school?" Despite his outburst, Senna huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I got you out of that class early, so the least you should be doing is thanking me," Senna grumbled indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," Ichigo said waving his hand dismissively and rubbing the back of his head by habit.

Senna pulled Ichigo by the ear and growled into it, "No, I don't think you do! First, you disrespect my choice of clothing! Then, you wave your hand at me like I'm a child! My Kami! Where did you learn your manners, your father?"

"NO! NO! Ack! Ouchie, ohhh, ah, Okay! I'm sorry!" Ichigo pleaded as the pain increased in his ear.

"That's a start! Now come on!" Senna snarled as she yanked Ichigo by the ear until they reached the door marked '**Roof Access**'. Once on top of the roof Senna felt a cold chill from the air, the sun already setting and blending purple and orange colors in the horizon. Freeing him of her grasp, Ichigo rubs his ear in self pity until he saw the view.

"Remember the last time we saw the sunset together?" Senna asked with a smile of bliss on her face.

"Yeah, you were talking about how you liked to come up high above the ground. You always liked heights. Helped you unwind or relax I think," Ichigo recounted, an equally blissful smile on his face. For a long few minutes the two watched the sunset, enjoying the memory. Instinctively, Senna reached for Ichigo's hand, entwining her fingers with his. Ichigo felt a sudden warm feeling; one he hadn't enjoyed since holding her high above the water so long ago.

Eventually, Senna with let go of his hand with a tinge of regret, wanting it to go on, but she spoke out loud to Ichigo. "You know how I told you I'd explain as much as I could?" Ichigo nodded, watching Senna inhale and exhale deeply before she said, "well, I think it's time I initiated you."

Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a confused look, "Initiated? Into what?"

"I didn't learn how to bring my powers to my physical body on my own, Ichigo. I had training, and the rest…well let's just say I'm a prodigy," Senna said with a satisfied smile, Ichigo shivering at the devastating power from her battle at the bridge.

"Who are you working for?" Ichigo asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm a Seer of the Soul Hunters," Senna said matter-of-factly.

"Uh," Ichigo looked blank as he asked, "What's a Soul Hunter?"

With a sigh, Senna turned to him and raised a forefinger, "For one, they are composed of ex-Soul Reapers, Substitute Soul Reapers, and humans. Depending on their power level, battle skills, and leadership abilities they are separated into four ranks. The lowest is the Acolyte, usually compromising of trainees, rookies, and low-power humans. The next up is the Specters, our advanced agents with higher responsibilities and are usually paired into a squad of three of them and a Seer. The next rank is a Seer, comprised of the most powerful and capable members of the Soul Hunters, able to lead attacks, recon/espionage, and recovery missions. And our leader is the Overseer, the one who manages the Seers and monitors the organization. I personally have never met him, but he's the backbone of our entire organization, and without him, I might have never met you like I have, Ichigo," Ichigo tried to log away as much of the information as he could but something was bothering him.

"W-Wait a minute, Senna," Ichigo said waving his arms about stopping Senna's instructions.

"What?"

"What is it with that gun? I've been wondering ever since that battle, but don't Soul Reapers not carry guns, but swords instead?" Ichigo now very confused why Soul Reapers would be using guns that fired reiti. It seemed kind of contradictory to the rest of their style of fighting.

"Oh! You mean this," Senna whipped out her bayoneted hand gun, spinning it in her hand before handing it to Ichigo. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief it didn't go off before grasping the weapon. It seemed pretty normal weight for a gun to him but something felt different. Checking the gun over, Ichigo found a canister in the butt of the gun, shaped very much like a square with bright blue liquid.

"It's a Kido gun. Standard issue hand-gun for most Soul Hunters, but mine packs a little extra juice," Senna said pointing here and there to places Ichigo had no idea was important.

"A _Kido_ gun, Senna?" Ichigo arched his eyebrow along with his sarcastic statement etching with unbelief.

Shaking her head, Senna grabbed the gun back before holstering back in her coat. "Soul Hunters are very well-known for their Kido guns. They never go on a mission without one."

"Whatever," Ichigo huffed, not seeing why they carried guns made them convenient.

Senna noticing the quickly descending sunrise, and the sudden bell ringing from the end of school, Senna looked at a dark corner where it had been gradually getting darker as the day ended. Ichigo looked in the same direction after catching her gaze, suddenly seeing a figure form right beside the corner of the roof access door. Suddenly, a dark cloaked form stepped out from the shadows, as if he was ripping himself from it like wallpaper, stood in front of them.

"_You done, Senna? We're not gifted with a gracious amount of time,_" the dark garbed form spoke, his voice low and guttural. Ichigo tensed up when he noticed it, had moved into a fighting stance until it mentioned Senna's name.

"Alright, Ryo. We'll start now and you can check the perimeter," Senna said with calm, assuring authority. The figured nodded his hood, indicating his head, before disappearing back into the shadows.

"Who was that guy?" Ichigo said, his pulse still racing. '_The guy was sitting there, waiting for her to be done. I didn't even see him there,_' Ichigo wondered in bewilderment.

"Ryo, my Vanguard, was assigned to meet me here today. It's time we start your rebirth," Senna said in a hurried tone.

"W-Wait a minute! What rebirth?" Ichigo said suddenly, confused and infuriated that Senna knew so much and he was left in the dark.

"As you already guessed, the enemy has begun to make their move. In order for you to have at least a decent chance of warding off their dogs, you must reclaim your powers," Senna ordered Ichigo, now taking a leader roll.

"How do I do that exactly? I lost it nearly two years ago and this is my current strength right now," Ichigo exasperated. Within a few moments Senna was making handsigns again, and in a flash, a glowing blue star formation was made around Ichigo, exactly five feet of room from all sides of the rune. Senna then made another fling of handsigns before her hand turned into glowing blue flames.

"Before I do this, I must tell you something important. Unlike me, you're powers were _forcefully_ sealed off from the rest of your soul. Something miraculous is the fact your seal is starting to wane after only _two_ years! 'You must confront the jailor and take the key before undoing the seal', that is what I've been instructed to tell you. Remember what I've told you and you **will** regain your powers. Will they be the same? I don't know. They've only used this technique for those people who're sealed _against _their will."

"S-Senna…," Ichigo said nervously, not knowing if he'll come back.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. This won't hurt a bit," Senna said gently before thrusting her emblazoned palm upon Ichigo's chest. After feeling his whole body light on fire, he lost all feeling together, feeling himself drift away, Ichigo searched for that familiar place he knew all too well.

* * *

Location: Karakura High School, the Rooftop

"_Has it started?_" Ryo asked in a hurried dark tone.

Senna rolled her eyes before speaking to her subordinate, "Yes it has, and don't worry. If he's successful, he'll be able to pull himself out of the stasis with his powers anew."

"_Time lapse?_" Ryo asked shifting his gaze to the horizon of houses as the sun disappeared from view.

"About thirty minutes tops. Any longer and I'll be forced to halt the process and start again," Senna said confidently, noticing figures briefly in the distance before blurring out before her eyes.

"_What happens if someone interrupts the process, midway? We don't know what kind of state his body will be in if he fails…_"

"HE WON'T FAIL!" Senna shouted aloud, making the taller figure grimace with regret.

Then a presence spoke behind her, "I would like you to turn around slowly; hands where I can see them," Senna flailed her pistol, pointing it at her new arrival. It was a young adult, black hair, bangs hanging either side of his neat glasses. His eyes calculating, his face neutral but anything but friendly; a white cape fluttered in the wind, matching the shade of the rest of his garments. A unique blue net-weaved blue reiti bow extended from his right arm showed he meant business. He stood perfectly erect and poised on top of a lamp post, having the balance of a true athlete, and the stance of a true archer.

"I don't know who you are, but I demand you halt whatever you're doing with Ichigo, right now!" The young man demanded in a stern commanding voice.

"And just who are you, four eyes?" Senna barked at her opponent, clad in white, a remarkable reverse in her choice of garments.

"Uryu Ishida, last of the Quincies and ally of former Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Senna twitched. She knew that his friends were probably going to try and stop her, if they ever knew she was risking his life to bring his powers back. But she didn't expect the Quincy.

"I'm sorry if I can't explain right now but I need you to stay out of my way! I'm not going to stop it! I won't!" Senna shouted, anger swelling within her.

"I regret having to do this, even though I probably could take you both on I' rather not gamble my life. However," as Uryu finished speaking, another figure appeared, emanating a strong Spiritual Pressure that caused Senna to swear aloud.

The figure held a unsheathed Zanpakuto. Standing next to the Quincy, garbed in grey trench coat, a blonde bowl cut and a slight overbite, the man looked at her irritably.

"I usually don't mind Ichigo's business but, that doesn't look especially healthy for him," Shinji Hirako motioned his head towards the blue light where Ichigo stood upright motionless.

"Stay away from him!" Senna shouted at him, giving the man a fright, as well as the Quincy. Senna began to visibly raise her Spiritual Pressure, a violent orange glow that pierced the air with density so powerful, both of them felt it weigh down on them.

Ryo suddenly appeared next to Senna building up his own spiritual pressure, a malevolent dark blue burned around him.

"_I'll protect Ichigo, Senna. You can handle the other one on your own?_" Ryo asked with a hint wonder.

"Oh yeah! I've been itching to cut loose and this gives me the perfect opportunity. I'd probably hurt Ichigo if I get near him, so stay sharp and keep them off him until he's finished."

Ryo drew a colt revolver-looking Kido gun and drew a six foot long Zanpakuto before acknowledging her with a nod. In a flash, the mighty roar of Spiritual Pressure could be felt all around Karakura Town, to those who had Spiritual Awareness strong enough to feel it. To Ichigo, whole world around him could be bursting into flame and he couldn't tell. Ichigo felt himself finally arrive to a very familiar world whose homecoming he never thought to have again.

* * *

Location: Soulscape Realm, Ichigo's Realm

Ichigo awoke standing upright. The whole world was similar to the last time he arrived yet different. All of the Skyscrapers were pointed down but they seemed to be pointing down towards the sky instead of the ground. Everything seemed to be more inverted than last time.

"What the heck? What's going on here?" Ichigo voiced out his question to himself. Ichigo felt a familiar presence. Ichigo turned his head to where moments ago was the 'top' of the skyscraper was now occupied by a vast number of chains. These chains decaying, twisted , and pale white, but on the verge of turning black. Some of the links farthest away were beginning to dissolve into black sparks. But the network was far from being weak as a familiar youthful face of Tensa Zangetsu was strapped in midair.

Ichigo ran up the skyscraper. He was a mere thirty feet away when he heard a plea from Tensa Zangetsu, "Ichigo! Don't come any closer! You must leave before…!"

Suddenly a loud crash filled the world as a familiar evil density filled the air. Suddenly, a long haired, dual horned, masked pale hollow blocked his path. Ichigo felt his blood boil and chill at the same time.

The hollow raised his mask while speaking in a reverberating, sinister voice, "Hello, King! Long time no see!"

_To be continued...!_

* * *

**A/N**: DUN DUN DUN! Awesome! I finally finished chapter 3, and on time! Whew! What a workout, I'll tell you.

So yeah lots of good scenes here, reviews come forth I'd like to hear what you think. So yeah, even pervs like Kon had their sentimental moments. He does care, sort of. I hope I answered a lot of the questions on who exactly Senna works for and what her position is. And I like it that so many people like this story, it just fills my heart with joy! YAY!

**EDIT**: I noted with some helpful reviews that there was an inconsistency with Senna's powers and how she handled well known Hollowfied entities with such ease. I'd rather not make her into a Mary Sue, so I decided to make it so that Senna tangled with our favorite Bowl Cut Visored, Shinji Hirako, to test her mettle against him, while also getting some good dialogue in there. I feel having all the Visoreds coordinate an assault on her would be a bit much, now that I think about it . so thanks for pointing that out x3

TUNE IN (or read up) NEXT TIME! Ichigo must reclaim his power and free Zangetsu, but does Ichigo know how to do it? Senna and her Vanguard Ryo are confronted in a misunderstanding, but Senna fails to back down. Confronted by the full power of the Quincy and the Visored Captain, will Senna succeed in protecting Ichigo? What tricks do Senna and the enigmatic Ryo have up their sleeves that could possibly stand up to them? NEXT WEEK! Naruto and the Four Guardians! (Wait! Wrong title! *FACEPALM!*)

**Chapter 4: FULL POTENTIAL! Soul Release!** NEXT WEEK! KUDOS and HAPPY (Late)THANKSGIVING!


	4. Chapter 4 Soul Release!

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Soul Release! Full Potential Awakened!

* * *

Location: Soulscape Realm, Ichigo's Realm

"_Hello king! Long time no see_," said the ghastly hollow reflection of Ichigo. The mask was when Ichigo saw him the last time, before melding with Zangetsu into the embodiment of his power. With mask upright and his face visible, his keen yellow eyes bore at him with resentment and hunger.

"The feeling…is mutual, hollow," Ichigo said, choosing his words carefully as he eyed the powerful eminence his hollow had at the moment. Looking over at Zangetsu, he saw a defeated and caged man, who's eyes had mixtures of relief and regret.

Looking over the menacing presence's shoulder, Ichigo asked, "Hey, Zangetsu! How've you been?"

"Why would you ask me such a trivial and meaningless question when you _know _how I feel, Ichigo?" Zangetsu said coldly, his eyes now filled with anger and hurt. Ichigo softened his face, knowing that it was his own sacrifice that sealed him away. Someone that truly, whose sole instincts was to make him stronger, and to protect him, was cast aside for the sake of the world, for one battle. Now Ichigo, has to take up his weapon again, but for his own sake, and survival. But since he threw away his weapon, how can he hope to take what was once his. It then dawned on Ichigo something that Senna said.

"So," Ichigo said as he looked back at a particulary annoyed hollow, "how's it like, not having free reign in my soul? No possible way of capturing me and tossing me aside when you were part of my power?"

"_Its. Been. BOR-ING!_" The hollow said bluntly. But then a wicked smile came across his face. "_Although, I never seen you in_ **this**_ form when you ventured here? Have you gotten stronger? Or weaker?_" Ichigo looked down at himself and saw his school uniform and then looked back up.

"Yeah, it's a first for me too. But right now, my life is in danger and I need to restore my powers so if you could step aside…" when Ichigo tried to move closer, the Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed from his counterpart, as the hollow barred his way.

"_You leave me here, to rot, after all this time and you expect that you can just_ **take** _what was_ _yours_?" After clucking his tongue, the hollow stepped forward grinning maliciously as he drew closer to Ichigo.

"_I will have your soul completely, Ichigo. Whether you want to or not, I'm going to take it, TODAY!_" The hollow shouted as he snapped his fingers and a white blade that looked all too familiar, and cut the air horizontally, a large arc of black energy arcing towards Ichigo.

'_CRAP! Couldn't do it the easy way, could you?_' Ichigo questioned as he began to have the fight of his life for his Soul.

* * *

Location: Karakura Town; Karakura High School Airspace/Rooftops

"What the hell is she?" Asked Shinji as he struggled for footing in the spiritual plane against this Goth garbed girl that he was informed name Senna, by Uryu. Using just one hand she forced him back with enormous force until he flew back like a projectile, dozens of yards away from herself into a bunch of trees.

"Maaaaaan, this is going to be tough," Shinji complained, as he struggled back up, dusting himself of twigs and leaves. He looked up to see the girl smiling in an almost feral manner. Within a moment, she preformed a Flash Step to appear directly above Shinji, and swing her stiletto boot's heel towards his head, only to meet the sharp edge of his sword. The force that followed, caused Shinji to bend his knees and sweat in effort, realizing that her strength was physically on par with Hiyori's when using her mask.

"Whatever you guys are, you're no match for a Seer," Senna growled out, keeping her smile as she continued to press her boot upon her opponent's blade, funneling Spiritual Power through her leg and to the exterior of her boot, causing sparks to fly as Shinji struggled to ward off her force from crushing him outright.

"So, _that's_ who're working for, eh?" Shinji asks with a toothy, overbite grin. Pushing his left leg back, within the indented earth, Shinji twirled his blade around to move the pressing boot aside, crashing directly next to him. With a one-handed slash, he nearly took off her head, before Senna bent down, side-flipping a good distance, scraping against the schoolyard's grass, kicking up dirt and debris in her wake as she prepared for then next encounter, "do you really think you can trust such a disreputable bunch such as them?"

"Shut your face, bucktooth!"

"Hey! I resent that! This here is a winner's smile, not a deformity!"

"Says you!" Senna shouted back, before charging back, swinging her blade with one hand to meet Shinji's two-handed style sword swing. With mighty clashes of steel, sparks flew loudly, as the force from their strength and spiritual power was put to the test, causing the wind to billow in their wake as they collided.

"You're good, I'll give you that. However," as Shinji held the sword lock, he raised his left hand above his face, "how do you think you'll fair against me, hollowfied?" With widened eyes, Senna saw a flourish of yellow-colored spirit energy manifest a pharaoh Hollow mask fall over the blonde's head and face, giving him a new menacing new look of a mask-donned Soul Reaper.

With a morphed grunt, Shinji pushed Senna back, her heels scraping across the Spiritual plane in the air. Senna swore as she deftly drew her Kido gun quickly before shouting, "Byakurai!"

Shinji put up a fist at the Kido firing up a Cero. A giant blue and red explosion ensued, both opponents shooting out of the edge like bullets, both narrowly escaping the blast.

Both stared each other down as they hovered in mid air over the school courtyard. Shinji's yellow eyes glared back at Senna's light chocolate ones. They would then disappear from view, and reappear in various places, clashing their blades repetitively and with incredible force, matching each other blow for blow, causing loud pops to blow throughout the school's airspace. Neither of them gave an inch, nor gave any quarter for an effective counterattack. It was just a matter of time until one wore down, or the other.

After meeting each other for another clash in the middle of the air, a resounding shock wave blew down to the ground and hit the glass of the nearby buildings, shattering it from the intensity. Shinji couldn't help but chuckle behind his mask, as Senna was still just using one hand to meet all of Shinji's Hollow-augmented strikes and movements.

"_Who taught you? You're obviously a gifted warrior to hold your own against someone like me._"

"You wouldn't know him, nor would you care, you masked freak!"

"_Big talk coming from some little girl in a kinky outfit!_"

"DO NOT JUDGE MY CHOICE IN FASHION, OLD MAN!"

"_Hey! I'm not_ **that** _old!_"

Within a sudden flourish of her gun from her coat as her eyes glared heatedly and widely at her opponent, Shinji's eyes widened, realizing he was left exposed. Turning the blade to his right and her left, he allowed himself to Flash Step away from the sudden yellow raw burst of spiritual energy that discharged from her bayonet-toting Kido gun, and allowed him to land directly above a tree. He saw the burst of energy launch itself towards a distant set of trees outside the school, before a large explosion sent a geyser of flames up into the sky.

"_You brought a gun to a sword fight? That's cheating, you little bitch!_"

"You're the one who came to fight, its not problem I'm properly armed!"

"_Well excuse me if I don't want things to explode around a school, little miss psychopath!_"

"I'M NOT..." Senna shouted out, as she aimed her gun, and began pulling the trigger rapidly as a comically enlarged gleam exuded her eyes as her voice was filled with childish rage, "A PSYCHO!"

"_Ah! Geez! Crap! Oh, c'mon!_" Shinji shouted as he narrowly dodged, lurched, and avoided the series of yellow bursts of energy, each one causing an explosion of equal size and mass in the distance, with a few crashing through the school or hitting the grounds, creating smoldering craters in their wake and crackling energies from the unusual energies projecting from them, "_y'know it would be nice if you didn't emotionally explode every ten seconds when I just say something!_"

With a few deft clicks, Senna realized she ran out of ammo, having used too much raw energy in the process. She reverted back into a serious disposition when Shinji Flash Stepped behind her, swinging his blade at a diagonal arc that would sever her left arm, shoulder, head, and right collarbone from the rest of her body. Senna swore aloud as she swung her gun around to catch the sword's strike by the blade-attachment, stumbling back a few times before holstering it and meeting a few more aggressive strikes from Shinji, before he managed to get lucky enough kick her in the gut and send her spiraling down into a distant set of trees within the courtyard with a mighty crash.

"Y'know, if you just give up and tell us what we want to know, we don't have to play dance with the devil tonight," Shinji spoke in a nonchalant tone, placing the back side of his blade against his shoulder as he stared upon the young girl, wedged within the earth and debris.

Wincing slightly from the impact, Senna pushed any stray branches out of her path, before hauling herself out of the crater and stare back up at Shinji. Wordlessly, she enraptured her orange colored Spiritual Power around her body once more, as she mentally prepared to continue the battle with the Visored ex-Captain.

"I hope your doing better than I am Ryo," Senna spoke to herself briefly, before silently lunging into the fray once more and help protect Ichigo from the unknown threat.

* * *

Location: Karakura High School, The School Rooftop where Ichigo is.

"He's fast!" Uryu remarked as he shot for shot matched the speed of the dark cloaked man's Kido gun, as by information went was called Ryo. Ryo stabbed the sword in the ground from the beginning of the fight, using only his Kido gun to match Uryu's arrows. This particular gun seemed to have been sped up, in exchange less powerful attacks. However, Uryu knew power was not that all that matters, knowing one shot could be the end of the battle.

"Hold still!" Uryu shouted as they sped around the roof, firing at each other in rapid succession. The yellow bolts were the size of ordinary slugs, and each one had compressed spirit energy that allowed them to nullify each of Uryu's arrows with vibrant explosions that rocked the air from the constant contact. He showed the workings of a skilled marksman, matching Uryu's archery prowess with ease, unnerving the young man as he fought well.

"_It seems you are very determined, to stop us, aren't you, Quincy?_" Ryo spoke an ominous dark voice, making Uryu sweat nervously.

"_I'm sorry to disappoint you, but,_" Ryo hopped off his Zanpakuto and swiftly drew it, holstering his gun within his dark cloak, "_his success in this awakening, will make the difference to the survival of the human race and the Soul Society._"

"H-How is that possible?" Uryu asked, even more unsure what was going on now, beginning to think that they were just a cult of Soul Reapers and Quincy's was a false presumption. Another earth shattering explosion sounded, shaking the air with spiritual pressure and air pockets bursting.

"_Enough talk! My Seer is fighting you with purpose, so shall I fight you with purpose as well!_" Ryo then raised his sword out of the ground with one hand and stood passively awaiting the first move.

With a sudden burst of movement, Ryo disappeared from the ground from sheer force exerted from his legs, before reappearing in front of Uryu, slashing his blade in a horizontal line. Uryu narrowly avoided receiving a grievous injury as the force of the Vanguard forced him back, but he opted to unsheathe his own Seele Schnieder, to retaliate, using his Ginrei Kojaku as a makeshift shield.

Ryo didn't change his stance but merely tilted his hooded head to the side, as if observing something. He then spoke darkly, "_Ah, a Seele Schnieder. I've studied upon the arcane weaponry the Quincies once used thousands of years ago, but I'd never imagine I'd actually be faced against such antiquities,_" Ryo suddenly flash stepped out of view and in front of Uryu, "_how strong is that sword-shaped arrow of yours?_" With a swift swing, the long nodachi shaped Zanpakuto clashes against the light-based spirit weapon, causing orange and blue sparks to rain across the air, allowing Uryu to glare back at his knowledgable enemy.

"Strong enough, Soul Hunter!" Swinging his bow to smash directly into Ryo's exposed side, it met his forearm, but served its purpose in pushing him away. On the offensive, Uryu began swinging and thrusting with poise and precision, belonging that to a refined swordsman. Despite his use of using his cross, he has been shown time and again to be more than capable with using the Seele Schneider as an adaptable weapon.

After earning a few nicks from a few dozen clashes by his Seele Schneider, Ryo opted to Flash Step away from Uryu's relentless barrage of sword strikes and trade his sword for his Kido gun once more, firing a few stray shots to discourage Uryu from closing the gap. Instead sheathing his sword-shaped arrow, he predictably pulled it back...and shot narrowly close to Ryo's head, whom had dodged it with ease. Uryu would repeat this pattern, but firing from different angles, all intent on getting a shot at him. At least, that's what Ryo had thought...

After firing four of them, Uryu deactivates his bow outright, and uses the fifth one to close in on Ryo. As Ryo fires his Kido shots at him, Uryu slashes each one, nullifying and absorbing them into his blade, before striking with incredible force against Ryo, forcing him to slam into the middle of the of a field of grass proximate to the baseball field. Uryu presses his Seele Schneider against Ryo's blade for a few moments, before backpedaling with deft employment of Hirenkyaku. With a twist of his spirit weapon, Uryu drops his light-based spirit blade into the ground, promptly causing an activation of a large barrier to be erected, ensnaring Ryo at its epicenter.

"_What is this? A Quincy trap?_" Ryo asked, still calm sounding even though it didn't look good.

"I set this up during my narrowly misfires of the Seele Schneiders I fired earlier," Uryu explained casually, casually pressing his index right finger up on the rim of his glasses, causing to glimmer from the bright blue light being cast around his enemy.

"_A Death Trap, Quincy? It won't hold me!_" Ryo said confidently as he pulled out his Kido gun and was about to fire at one of the blades, when the energy began to forcefully drain out of the barrel.

"Your Kido energy is unique, in that its artificially refined, so it made it easier for me to absorb your spirit energy during our early clashes, and then divide them evenly among my other Seele Schneiders," Uryu explained, a narrowed glare projected from the young Quincy as he reached into the recess of his uniform, extracting a small silver tube, popping its lid off as he prepared to activate the barrier's true power.

"_Ah…so this_ **is** _a Death Trap,_" Ryo examined his gun, dropping it as it served no use and there was no legitimate way for him to escape it.

"Disappear, Soul Hunter!" Uryu shouted as he dripped his ginto onto one of the blades, igniting the pentagram into a mighty blue explosion, shooting up into the sky.

Uryu's cape fluttered from the wind and shock wave caused by the Sprenger's power, covering his eyes from the blast even as it skyrocketed into the sky, a dozen meters from the sheer intensity of it. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Ryo's cloak was incinerated in the blast, revealing some fresh scalding burns form and his eyes were black and yellow, his skin where not burned was pale and sickly looking. The man smirked at Uryu, who was obviously surprised from him standing up let alone survive.

Ryo peeled a bit of his skin off and tossed it to the ground until he smirked again asking in a dark voice, "_Is that it? Is that all your,_ **Quincy Death Traps** _are capable of?_"

Uryu felt himself shaking from this man's spiritual pressure, even after being damaged so much from his Sprenger. At a time, he'd probably be confused by it being Ichigo's pressure with as much as it was bursting from the brim now. A dark blue aura surrounded Ryo as he held his sword high before lunging back at them, "_Let's go,_ **Quincy**!"

* * *

Location: Soulscape, _Ichigo's Realm_

"_Hold still!_" Shouted the hollow, as he swung his Zangetsu bankai blade around madly, trying to cut Ichigo in two. Unfortunately for it, Ichigo dodged them easily.

"What's the matter? Has the tied horse gotten slower?" Ichigo mocked as he easily dodge his attacks, swing after swing destroying the skyscrapers around his realm. Eventually Ichigo managed to speed past the hollow and grab the center lock of all the chains.

"Let me get you out of here, Zangetsu," Ichigo said reassuringly, trying to pull the lock off but to no avail.

Tensa Zangetsu then coldly glared at him, "After all this time, you have no idea how to release me? You're not worthy to wield me again if that's all you got!"

"_I agree, Tensa Zangetsu!_" the Inner Hollow said aloud before stabbing Ichigo through the back, through his chest.

"_Its high time I've taken over as King anyways, Ichigo,_" the Inner Hollow began to laugh at a shrill high pitch. Ichigo forgot he couldn't feel Spiritual Pressure as well as he used to, so he got careless and got attacked from behind.

He began to feel numb, the pain roared through Ichigo's body as he felt the blade that invaded his body take effect. The Inner Hollow then threw a white chain around Ichigo, tying him up as he laughed victoriously.

"_Let's see how you like being chained up in here for eternity! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_" the hollow laughed maniacally as victory seemed to be within grasp. Suddenly, Ichigo heard a call, a call he hadn't heard in a while since he neared death at Ulqiorra's hands.

"**ICHIGO! GET UP! FIGHT!**" This voice was not Zangetsu's he knew that. He knew it was not the hollow inside him. It was his **will** to kill and live.

"Well shouldn't leave my sword in your…" the Inner Hollow began to say when suddenly he felt Ichigo's hand clench it with his hand, blood gushing from his palm now.

"Its…**my**…sword!" Ichigo spouted out with dark menace. Suddenly the chains around him began to blacken and burn. The chain happened to be connected to the hollow's back, causing him to catch on fire, black flames rolled all over him. He couldn't budge the sword from his gut either, Ichigo holding it fast.

"This…is…**my**…world, Hollow!" Ichigo growled darkly, his voice taking authority over the entire world, Spiritual Power rising to thundering state, as waves of distorting pressure blew back the background, crashing the structures, and electrifying the air all around him, with his body at its epicenter.

"**You're**…**part**…**of**…**me**…**from**…**now**…**ON**!" Ichigo uttered between gasps as the Hollow shrieked as the black flames devoured him, his form began to slip inside his sword and gut.

"_NOOOOOOOOO! I'M KING! MEEEEEEE…!_" The Inner Hollow was silenced when the last of him was absorbed into Ichigo's being. Ichigo's eyes glowed of blue and yellow as he took in the hollow's essence, feeling himself rejuvenated and alive. The power he kept dormant for so long was now free. The chains around Tensa Zangetsu suddenly blackened and shattered, dissolving into dust that slipped into Ichigo's sword and gut.

Tensa Zangetsu smiled, feeling free once more to fight not just as Ichigo's weapon, but as part of his being!

"Thank you, Ichigo," Zangetsu finished saying with gladness, as his head was the last to dissolve, forming a hood around Ichigo's visage, and a black cloak replaced his tattered school cloak, exposing his chest with chains wrapped around his mid-section and the sword now thrust free, came out as a midnight dyed blade that he had once upon a time, but now instead of wrapped bandages, were replaced with black chains around the handle and draped down dangling.

Ichigo smiled as he felt born anew with his powers restored and reborn.

"**I'm back**," he said ominously, as sudden as he came to his world, it became undone once more as he began to release his powers to his body in the physical world...

* * *

Senna continued to clash wearily against the Hollowified Shinji, as she felt pressured by the Visored ex-Captain's skill and prowess in using his augmented powers on top of his already substantial Soul Reaper powers. With visible cuts adorned across her coat and body, but thankfully none across her pretty face, Senna was starting to feel the strain of fighting within a restrained state. She didn't know them, but she knew they had familiar resonating Spiritual markers upon them, causing her not to want to kill them as much as she initially did. They were friends, allies of Ichigo. She knew how pissed he'd be if she laid a hand on them in the wrong manner...

Shinji panted behind his mask, glad to have slowed down the young prodigy. He knew despite the additional training of keeping his mask on longer, his time was almost up fighting her, and he knew he'd really feel the strain if he hadn't used it when he did.

"_It seems you guys are tougher than you look,_" Shinji said, his voice distorted from the hollow mask he was wearing.

Senna spat out blood from the last hit the girl gave her, "You guys aren't too shabby, for ex-Soul Reapers," She glared at Shinji, really wishing Ryo was alright. Then suddenly Ryo's Spiritual Pressure busted to an all-time high as she heard more crashes and explosions.

Senna smirked back, "We're full of surprises!"

Shinji sighed before rushing back at through the air, "_Don't underestimate us, Soul Hunter!_" Senna gritted her teeth under the Visored's matching spiritual pressure at the moment, both of them clashing the Zanpakutos, sparks dancing, and the air growing heavy around them.

"_**RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

Suddenly a mighty roar broke loose and the pair turned to see Ichigo's roof suddenly explode, black and red spiritual pressure rising to the skies, causing red lightning. The force of the release of such immense power exploded the gymnasium, and sent an incredible shock wave that nearly leveled the whole school, shattering the ground and cracking the earth with volatile and immense spiritual pressure, weighing the air with intoxicating levels.

"I-Ichigo?" Senna never imagined this could happen. She thought he would return to normal and be back to his old prodigious Soul Reaper self. Instead this was something new altogether.

Ryo had to Flash Step out of the blast radius, barely escaping the output of Spiritual Pressure enveloping the building. The black aura seemed to roar forever, red lightning streaking to and fro of the pillar of reiti.

Uryu, Shinji, and Senna all watched in amazement as the pillar of Spiritual Energy condensed, spiraling inward until it revealed a lone figure. He was garbed in black skirt hakama, his chest bare with the exception of black chains wrapped around his mid-section and around his shoulders, and he had a black hood covering his now mid length orange hair and his eyes were glowing bright blue from the release.

Uryu then gasped as he found out who it was standing there, "I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo's turned back to normal and looked around and observed the damage and chaos. After Ichigo observed what had transpired Ichigo looks at Uryu and scowls.

"Uryu! What the hell are you doing wrecking **our** school?!"

* * *

**A/N** WHEW! That took awhile! Sorry guys, lots of distractions with Christmas *jingle bells* and finals *whoo hoo!* coming and other cold *brrr* distractions.

**Edit**: -collapses- Man! That was a lot of work . I realized that while I gave Senna too much credit, I didn't give enough credit to either Shinji nor Uryu. So in this format, I made sure to give them plenty of room to show off and banter as much as they would usually ^_^

So what do you know? Ichigo's back in the Spiritual War! And now he's more awesome than ever. But why was Ichigo like this? What will Ichigo do now that his school was totaled? What kind of drama will take place? Will Ichigo's dad or Kon ever show their faces again? D:

Tune in next time (or read), **Bleach: Dark Prophecies** Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5 What Now? Aftermaths

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - What now? Aftermaths…**

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, Karakura High School

Uryu was in a daze. Shinji was stunned by the power level. Ryo was silent. And Senna…well.

"I-Ichigo? What happened to you?" Senna asked curiously and shell shocked at the same time. Or maybe it was the ringing in her ears from the fight earlier? Senna was cautious about approaching Ichigo, his power seemed overwhelming as she Flash Stepped near him.

Ichigo just looked at Senna with a smile, pulling off his hood to show his face. His eyes faded to their original amber color and his hair was slightly longer, if not sexier in Senna's eyes.

"Hey, Senna? Could let me know what happened while I was gone? Why are you guys fighting? Why is my school totaled? What the heck happe-" Ichigo was cut off when Senna slammed a hammerfist onto his head, making his head ring.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" Ichigo yelled as he rubbed his head, then Senna's tear filled eyes clued him in.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot!" She then began sniffling, trying to hold a brave face. Ichigo's features softened, his hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her close for a hug. She nearly gasped, not expecting Ichigo to be so affectionate. Then she smiled, her sniffling stopped and she dropped her Zanpakuto that was still in her hand, landing into the ash filled building, standing in the rubble with its blade sticking into a desk that was marred and burned.

Senna could feel Ichigo's power, like a heartbeat of a dam, ready to burst open when called upon. It made her a little nervous but…excited at the same time. '_Ichigo has more power than what I thought he would have. Maybe now…_' her mind drifted as their embrace lasted for a few minutes.

Then, Uryu interrupted, clearing his throat, "Ahem, Ichigo, not to be rude and interrupt your moment, but what exactly happened?"

Ichigo then pointed an angry finger at Uryu, still holding Senna close to her, "NO! You listen to me! What the hell happened to my school? Why are you fighting Senna? What the hell is going on?"

Uryu moved his glasses up as he nervously sweated, "Well, maybe if you stopped yelling, all things can be explained."

Ichigo angrily twitched still pointing at Uryu, "Y-Y-You…this is all you're fault isn't it?"

Uryu nervously said, "Its not my…well its not my fault entirely. If your girlfriend just explained…-"

Ichigo yelled again, Senna was plugging her ears by this time from the volume of his voice.

"URYU! EXPLAIN, WHAT, HAPPENED, NOW!"

"We tried to stop your ritual because it looked like you could die, Ichigo," Shinji said bluntly as he appeared next to Uryu.

"He knew the risks, and I knew he would win!" Senna snapped back, still holding onto Ichigo with both hands.

"The fact that a rouge group of hollow slayers and demon hunters were the ones performing such a thing without his friends' knowledge was exactly the reason for me wanting it called off!" Uryu retorted, feeling victimized from all of this chaos.

Senna was about to reply Ichigo responded himself, a lot quieter this time, "I get it, I understand. I'm sorry for not letting you guys know but I didn't even know what I was supposed to tell you. Something like, 'Hey guys, oh by the way, my friend Senna who disappeared came back and saved my life from a demon guy who tried to rape my soul, and now she has to protect me and the best way of doing that is risking a confrontation with my Inner Hollow and Zangetsu!' I didn't know and now I do, and obviously you too. So, let's stop fighting, please!"

Uryu was about to issue another rebuttal, but held his tongue, now feeling a little satisfied. After Shinji had unmasked, he scratched his head sheepishly as he cast a glance towards Senna, "Well, this is awkward. Sorry for fighting your girlfriend, Ichigo. I wouldn't have if I knew you could take it," he said, looking dull and nervous at the same time.

"Forget about it," Senna said with her hands on her hips, "you gave me a good workout. It wouldn't hurt either for Ichigo's allies to keep an eye out for him, so I can't fault you for not trust me when I did this behind your backs."

Shinji scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well, seeing as you're opponents are as tough as they are and Ichigo is their target. !" He said, smiling with his overbite, his eyes deadly determined.

Ryo was now re-garbed in dark robes again, but he nodded his head in appreciation, "Then we are agreed. We protect Ichigo's Soul and we stay vigilant."

"Indeed," Uryu said pushing his glasses up, smirking at the way things turned out.

"Good, glad that's settled," Ichigo said, smiling brightly, something he hasn't done in a while. Senna always liked his smile, since the day they met. It was genuine, not fake like a lot of people do. She felt sad for not being with Ichigo during his hardships, his suffering, and his victories. She then decided she'd be there with him to the end.

"Come on, Ichigo! Let's get you home before the whole town sees you hovering above a blown up school," She said cheekily.

Ichigo suddenly felt very nervous, knowing now that he wasn't invisible to mortals anymore. Then he noticed the school's state, and what he was wearing, and Senna still smiling. '_That smile could stop a war if she let it_,' Ichigo thought dreamily. He wrapped an arm around Senna and Flash Stepped to where she dropped her Zanpakuto, letting her sheathe it before departing home.

* * *

**Not too long ago…**

Little did everyone knew, Orihime Inoue had gotten on her bike and pedaled the whole way to school because Ichigo's pressure vanished. She prayed that he'd be alright and she'd make it in time, also telling herself how stupid she was to leave him alone after what happened recently.

When she arrived she saw a building blow up instantaneously from a large Soul Pressure release, roaring into the sky, causing a red lighting display in the clouds. She knew this Spiritual Pressure though, no matter how augmented and controlled it had become. When she saw the reiti clear, her heart nearly beat itself out of her chest to see a figure, garbed in black, who could none other be but her Ichigo.

She ditched the bike and began running to him, wanting to hug him and cry, telling him how worried she was. Then another girl appeared, garbed in a gothic attire along with a trench coat and Zanpakuto. She yelled at him and bashed him on the head, like Rukia might've done, but then she began to quiver and shake. Ichigo then pulled her to his chest and hugged her, with her slowly returning the favor.

"I-Ichigo?…Wh-Who…? Why? Why?" Her cries were cupped by a surprised hand, covering her mouth as she began to weep. She didn't know why she felt so hurt to see him hug her like that, but it did. She then grabbed her bike and pedaled back as fast as she could back to her home. 'Why? Why am I always…left behind?' she bitterly thought to herself. When she reached her house jumped under the covers and put her face into the pillows as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Location: Kurosaki Household

When Ichigo and Senna arrived at the household, they were greeted by a trio of confused and awed faces. Karin had the look of, 'What the heck?', Yuzu was eyeing the girl and was like, 'Oooooh, Ichigo has a girlfriend since when?' And the dad, the one who is supposed to be the mature one of his household was twitching shell shocked, feeling his Soul Pressure like Karin has, his mouth was so open it could've fit Ichigo's sword through no sweat.

Ichigo sheepishly let go of Senna and scratched his head, smiling awkwardly, "Uh…Hi guys? What's up?"

Yuzu was the first to ask, "Ichigo? When did you start dating?"

Ichigo nervously stammered over words like, 'Uh' and 'wha' and 'me', not really wanting to get into his relationship with Senna.

Dad looked over at Yuzu and whispered loudly, "Yesterday…I think Ichigo met her at a night club!"

"D-DAD! I did not bring her from a night club! Don't you remember?" Ichigo growled, blushing intensely but feeling mad about it.

Karin's face lit up with a dawning realization as she said, "OH! You're that girl Ichigo brought home a couple years ago and she slept in his room!"

Everyone then glued their eyes in wonder at Karin's realization.

"REALLY?" They all said, even Senna, at Karin's intuition.

"What? You think I'd forget the look on you're guys' face," Karin said pointedly at Ichigo's dad and Yuzu.

"R-Right! I knew that," his dad said, although was probably not remembering a thing. Yuzu nodded back, also remembering nothing very much at all.

"Suuuure…right, hey dad! Can Senna stay the night again? Until she's got a place to stay and all?" Ichigo's question was met with a lot of shocked open mouths again, most of them asking why he asked 'again' or why is Senna staying over and stuff.

Eventually Ichigo forced his way in, holding onto Senna's hand as he walked to his room and slammed it shut hanging a 'do not disturb' sign outside.

Ichigo then flopped onto his bed, totally exhausted from his newfound strength and all the drama involved. He moaned at what happened to the school being a complete misunderstanding that should've been handled with a little more thinking, LIKE URYU should've done, in Ichigo's opinion.

Senna cooed to Ichigo as she began massaging his body from above him, "Is Ichigo feeling worn out? Will this help?"

"Ooooooh…yeah, Senna. That feels…good," he began to sink into the feeling of Senna's touch grinding into his sore and out of whack body starting with his back, up to his shoulders, and then his neck.

"Ugh…what am I going to tell the others about what happened to the school?" Ichigo moaned, still thinking about the ramifications that would occur.

"Aw, don't worry your pretty orange head about that. My superiors will probably donate a large sum of money to cover damages and a location for the students in the meantime," Senna said assuredly.

"Oh man…reallllly? That's oh yeah right between the blades, yeah, good to know…hooooh yeah," Ichigo moaned, feeling totally blissful in this state of relaxation.

Of course Yuzu and Ichigo's dad were right outside with their respective glasses, listening in on Ichigo's relaxed noises. Ichigo's dad was developing a nose bleed along his daughter, thinking the gutter thoughts they were. Suddenly however, a sword cut the hair off the top of the dad's head, sticking right through the door, causing him to instantly pale before crawling away for fear of his life. Yuzu was pale and crawled in the opposite direction, trying to be wise and leave well enough alone.

Senna smiled, knowing they would be left alone now as she snaked her hands underneath his robes and began kneading his muscles with her warm hands.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh…Senna, that feels soooooo gooood…yeahhhhh….," Ichigo moaned from the practiced massaging from Senna's expert hands. '_This feels so good! I can't believe I haven't had a massage until now! Oh yeah Senna,_' he relaxed inwardly.

Senna then playfully leaned onto Ichigo and nibbled his ear, pulling on it.

"Wha-Senna?" He asked now confused a little by Senna's now playful behavior

"I'm sorry, for not telling you…how I feel…sooner," Senna said apologetically.

Ichigo rolled over trying to see Senna, with her on top of him now.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said comforting her by wiping away a forming tear from her eye with his thumb, stroking her face for a little bit.

"Ichigo…I'm scared. I didn't expect this to happen…this amazing new power. I never expected that. I don't know what will-"

"Its fine, I've never felt better. This wrestling feeling inside me. The nightmares won't come anymore. And its all thanks to you…and…I want to tell you," Ichigo said, feeling himself and Senna drift closer, "how much you mean to me. I've lost you and could never forgive myself for it, but now," Ichigo could taste her breath at how close they were now, "you're here."

Senna said with heart racing, "Yeah. I'm here now," she then softly and gingerly placed her lips on Ichigo's. They closed eyes as they stole a sweet long kiss from each other that had been waiting to claim for over two years, before finally falling asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Location: Unknown…(to you!)

"Can't believe I lost to a GIRL! UGH!" Kuzuri protested, now tied down in chains, and feeling righteously ticked off. Having been usually successful as a Hanta for his Alpha Demon has always reaped its benefits. Being stuck as a lowly arrancar, bleeding to death on Hueco Mundo didn't seem like a better option. The ceremony through becoming a Hanta for an Alpha Demon, was a life long contract. If they signed on, they'd stay that way until they ran out of second-chances or if the Alpha Demon didn't find them worthy or see them as a liability. It also meant that their powers are nearly doubled or tripled, depending on circumstances. Kuzuri was just a lowly arrancar that happened to be outside of Aizen's rule and his domain to be unlucky enough to be trapped under the sand and near death from hungry hollows. An Alpha Demon, Ryoken Junta, happen to be around looking for willing slaves to his rule when he noticed his plight. Not a single hollow was alive after three seconds past from his battle, Ryoken asked him to join him and become his Hanta. Being a hollow by nature and near death, Kuzuri took his offer without hesitation.

Kuzuri has rarely has failed but that also has the expectation that you wouldn't. Because this contract has been handed out to Kuzuri, it might've been handed out by all Alpha Demons and to their Hantas.

'_And another one might take my place because of my recent…failure,_' Kuzuri thought morbidly. His long inevitable judgment day was coming for a long time, only delayed by shedding his hollow mask and becoming a servant of Demons.

Suddenly the air grew constricted and cold. Kuzuri could barely breathe, and he knew that his master has arrived.

"_**Kuzuri…well, why are you here, Kuzuri?**_" The cold dark voice sounded in the dark, every breath causing a pendulum to constrict the chains just inch by inch.

"M-Master…I have failed you," Kuzuri confessed, knowing it would be better to be honest with a being who knew your every step. Unfortunately that still didn't make his master pleased with him. Ryoken Junta was one of the most revered and powerful Alpha Demons. He was not one wished to displease or take lightly.

"_**So you have. Tell me why, Kuzuri,**_" he commanded, Kuzuri feeling a chain wrapping even tighter around his neck. Kuzuri decided to play as safe as possible and tell him what he wanted to know.

"Yes…m-my lord. I was c-careless in underestimating the c-contract. I f-fooled around with him for too l-long. He was skilled for a human with no Soul Reaper powers…," Kuzuri continued.

"_**Ichigo Kurosaki has regained his powers, fool!**_" He roared out with rage and anger, shaking the very foundations of the room, the chains vibrating from his wrath.

"F-Forgive me…my l-lord. There was another who was responsible for my f-failure," he began. The quivering of the chains lessened slightly, and the room stopped shaking.

"_**Tell me,**_" he commanded yet again, the chain around his neck tightened, coaxing him to do it quick.

"This girl…she was something else. Captain class or more I don't know, she didn't wear the garbs of them but she definitely fought like the-."

"_**Who?!**_" Ryoken interrupted, obviously not interested in details.

"She's one of the Soul Hunters! I think she was a Seer, but I don't know her name! She wore a yellow ribbon...around violet hair...and has hazel colored eyes. She seemed to have clashed with our kind before!" he began musing to himself.

"_**A Soul Hunter? That meddlesome group of interloping mortals. Well...I guess it couldn't be helped if someone of that caliber destroyed you...this time...**_" Ryoken spoke in a smooth, controlled manner. Without even showing himself to Kuzuri, with a flick of his finger, the chains fell loose around Kuzuri to the floor.

"I…will not disappoint you…Master Ryoken," Kuzuri said bowing low the cold floor before disappearing out of it.

"**_No…you won't,_**" the voice echoed off of the walls, and lights from dim lit torches faded as the Master loved the dark and only lit it for visitors or his lesser subordinates.

* * *

Location: Kurosaki Household, Ichigo's room

_When Ichigo slept that night, his visions were a lot less disturbing. He dreamt of the time Rukia and them were having lunch on a picnic with Tatski, Orihime, Chad, and the others. They were laughing and having a good time, and suddenly someone else came joining them in the picnic: Senna. She was dressed in her simple school uniform from whatever school she was attending and was skipping happily towards them before tackling Ichigo. Although it was a bit embarrassing for her to just tackle him and her be on top, Ichigo kind of liked it._

_As they leaned in to kiss however, something else happened. Aizen was there, over them, looming with that despicable smile, clad in his white garments, contradictory of his black heart. Suddenly Senna's eyes went wide, and she gasped, coughing up blood. Then he noticed, Senna was lying atop him, bleeding, his friends charged at him, outraged by this villain's actions. _

_Ichigo yelled to stop him, holding Senna and trying to tell them to stop before it was too late. Chad powered up and tried striking him with Diablo's Left Arm, but only managed to get both arms severed as Aizen blurred past him and stabbed through his chest. His body was still falling apart, gushing blood running from his dismembered limbs, his form still falling when Aizen casually stepped forward to deal another death blow to two of his other classmates, severing Tatski's and Kaigo's heads from their bodies. Rukia tried to release her Zanpakuto but her sword was shattered against Aizen's finger and her torso cut open. _

_Ichigo was still trying to register all of it, yelling for it to stop, swearing at Aizen with ever word he knew was foul. Aizen just smiled that evil smile and continued to cut down his friends one at a time. Uryu then appeared, firing off arrows at a blinding rate that even Ichigo had a hard time seeing how many landed on Aizen's body. But then his body wasn't there and a daze Uryu was stabbed through the forehead from behind. Ichigo could feel Senna try to speak his name and as Ichigo struggled to get her off, he noticed her hands were cut, stopping the blade from killing her._

"_I-Ichigo…I…rather," she began Ichigo begged her not to continue._

"_NO! Not this again! Not again!" He yelled to stop the nightmare._

"_I'd rather give my life before I see you die!" She screamed out her last breath, before her eyes went dead and still. _

_Aizen then turned to him turning his sword upside down before saying, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Suddenly the entire visage turned into a burning hellfire, the Hanta licking his lips as he brought out his hideous sword and was standing next to Aizen_

_The Hanta pointed at him with a hungry determination, "I'm here for your soul, Ichigo Kurosaki!" _

_Aizen then waved a hand after righting his Zanpakuto, "This is your reality, Ichigo. You're living in nothing more than an Illusion of my crafting. I have already won, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo then exploded with rage, feeling pain ripping him apart from all sides, and the hungry howl echoing his own lips indicated something else._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ICHIGO'S SOUL IS MIIIIIIINNNNNEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hollow laughed maniacally, and everything became black._

"NOOOOOOOO! Augh! Augh!" He woke covered in sweat and shaking, Senna woken up in his arms and began shaking him to calm down.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, calm down! I'm here!" She raised he voice and began combing her hand through his hair and rubbing his forehead, slick with sweat. Ichigo didn't know either but tears were dripping down his face either.

"Hey…Ichigo. What happened? This was worse than last time," Senna began to say and then his door was pushed open followed by Ichigo's two worried looking sisters.

"What happened? Is Ichigo alright?" Yuzu asked with Karin looking very worried as well.

Ichigo was still inhaling and exhaling raggedy, shaky breaths, still very shocked at what he saw. 'Why? Why can't they stop? Why are they getting worse?…,' Ichigo asked himself.

"Yuzu get me some cold water and a wash rag. Senna step back," Karin said, without hesitation. Senna hesitantly moved back so Karin could get close to Ichigo and then looked directly into his eyes.

She raised four fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up, Ichigo? How many?" She asked as if she handled this kind of thing before. 'Her cool and calmness in the face of trauma is…remarkable,' Senna awed as Karin was talking her brother back to sanity.

"Can't stop it…can't, I can't-" Ichigo began to say before being interrupted.

"ICHIGO! Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up!" She ordered, not laying a hand on him, but those words tore into his consciousness and brought him back to reality.

"F-Four! There's four…Karin," he said after heaving his breaths in slower and more calmed rates.

"What happened, Ichigo? What did you see?" Karin asked calmly but sternly.

"P-Picnic…friends…at the tree outside of school…" Ichigo began.

"And then?" Karin continued.

"Senna came…tackled me, and was on top of me…," Ichigo continued, still shivering. Senna couldn't help but blush a little at hearing him dream about her.

"What happened next?" Karin continued.

"S-She…," Ichigo paused not wanting to really continue.

"What happened, Ichigo?" Karin asked sternly.

"She…was stabbed by…Aizen! Augh!" he began to whimper a bit and cry as he continued, "Augh…he…killed Chad…Orihime…Tatsuki…Kago…Uryu, everyone! He killed them all! And…augh…that _thing _was there next to him…augh…when he released his…Z-Zanpakuto…everything burned…so much burning! And I was…turned into…a Hollow! Augh…augh…" Karin hugs her brother tightly a bit, and is joined by Yuzu who pats his head and hugs him, Senna just sat there wrenching her hands, not knowing what to do. For the first time since arriving, she didn't have the answers, to cure Ichigo's cries.

"_I'm sorry...Ichigo..._"

* * *

**A/N**: DUN DUN DUN! Senna is helpless for the emotionally distraught Ichigo. What will happen next? Praises and Comments are welcome! More to come and happy christmas break!

**Edit**: Apart from some minor edits of removing the other Visoreds in the equation and some misspells, I think I didn't need to cut out that much. I feel pretty good about myself on this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6 Tricks of the Trade

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tricks of the trade!**

* * *

Location: Kurosaki Household, Kitchen

Ichigo was feeling very out of it ever since the morning. He ate his breakfast slowly, responded with half-hearted attempts, and his eyes were looking blank. '_Ichigo, what happened to make you see this?_' Senna asked herself, now clothed in a white T-shirt and ripped jeans, with black sneakers. The only thing that was managing to keep Ichigo sane was the fact Senna was holding his hand, or would hug him every now and then. Her sisters kept on trying to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work. After what seemed like hours but only minutes since what happened, the sisters called the school letting them know that he wasn't coming in because he was sick.

After Karin decided to take a walk for something at the drug store, she heard a squeak and a 'oomph' as she stepped on the entry way floor. When she looked down, she saw Kon, his face being smashed by her foot. Unfortunately for Karin, his one exposed eye was drawn to her split legs. Karin grabbed him by the head and peeled him out of the entry way and took him back and threw it at Ichigo's face.

"Here's your perverted doll, Ichigo!" She yelled, a little infuriated by being peeped at. Incidentally, Kon's face pressed into Ichigo's in a mock kiss.

Ichigo's eyes went wide with confusion, then disgust, then with anger.

"PLAH! K-KON! WHY YOU-!" He yelled at him peeling him off his face.

"Hey! Why are you mad at me! Your sister threw me at you!" Kon argued.

Senna couldn't help herself but to burst out laughing, so humored from the squabble, it drew both of their attention to her.

"Y-You guys…kehehe…are so…tehehehe…funny! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo couldn't help but start to laugh along with her, leaving Kon just infuriated.

"So, my abuse is your source of entertainment? I'm going back into the closet until you show me respect!" Kon then leapt off Ichigo's hand and squeaked his way up the stairs to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo began to crack a slight smile when he felt Senna hug him tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she sternly said, yet she said it with a smile.

Ichigo hugged her back, holding her flush against him. Suddenly the doorbell rang, three times, four times, five times…

"Fine! I'm coming!" Ichigo shouted, grumbling that he had to leave from Senna's embrace. He hobbled over, still dressed in his dark garbs from earlier when he answered the door, opening it fully.

Orihime stood there with a basket full of bread, "HELLO ICHIGO! I got you something!" Ichigo suddenly twitched, mouth open with surprise, kind of shocked. '_Orihime works at the bakery but I didn't know that she could give THIS much,_' Ichigo marveled inwardly at the amount of bread.

"O-Orihime. That's a…lot of bread. Come in and sit down for a sec," He said, his eyes bulging at the amount of bread she had in her basket. When she came in, her cheery disposition was halted when she noticed Senna sitting there in clothes that were remarkably different from her earlier garb and they looked a lot like Rukia's.

"Oh…hi there," Orihime said, not smiling but rather sad sounding. She turned over to Ichigo and then said, "I didn't know you had company, Ichigo."

Ichigo then scratched his head a little embarrassed he didn't say something sooner.

"Right, yeah, Orihime, this is Senna! She was here a couple years ago, I don't think you'd remember…"

"OH! SO YOU ARE REAL! I was wondering where I've seen you before!" Orihime said excitedly, instantly pulling out of her glum boat she was sailing and getting into Senna's face.

Senna stuttered, a little aghast by her attitude, "Y-Yes…I'm Senna. Nice to meet you," She said reaching out a hand to her which was shaken very ecstatically.

"I'm Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you too!" She said, with enthusiasm. Ichigo was puzzled by her earlier reaction though, scratching his head with one hand while holding the basket with the other hand. '_Why would she be like that? She loves to meet new people. I wonder…,_' Ichigo began to ponder as the two talked, decided to leave the two alone to chat while he sorted through the bread in the kitchen.

'_She didn't even asked what I was wearing,_' Ichigo just suddenly realized, now knowing there was something off with her now.

'_I'll ask her later. That's the least I should do,_' Ichigo knew, holding her out after all they been through, he needed to know how she was doing.

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, The Park

"Really? I always liked rice the other way. Are you sure?" Senna asked Orihime, as they were now in appropriate attire, walking in the park. Orihime was in her usual dress beige shirt with a orange skirt, with Senna wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with tennis shoes, while Ichigo wore white T-shirt with his collar up and dark green pants, both Senna and Ichigo wore backpacks that contained their Zanpakutos.

'_They seem to be bonding nicely,_' Ichigo thought to himself. Ever since they left the house, Ichigo thought something bad would happen, but so far he had been proven otherwise.

'_Maybe I was just worried over nothing,_' Ichigo thought with a shrug. They entered the park on the way to the pagoda, a place of reverence of ancestors from times old. Senna insisted on them finding this place so she could tell him something. After Orihime insisted on tagging along, Senna complied and now they're at the pagoda.

Senna then turned around and said to Ichigo, "That's far enough, Ichigo. Now to teach you control over your Spiritual Energy."

Ichigo suddenly moaned, "Come on, Senna. I've been terrible at spirit energy control before I even met you. I hardly doubt I'm up to caliber with people like Byakuya or-"

"Hold out your hand," she commanded, and he did so. She rubbed her palms over until a bright orange color was formed around her hands, coating it with light.

"Wow," Ichigo said with a daze.

"Now you do it," Senna insisted.

Ichigo shook his head insistently, "I can't. I told you, ask Uryu, Chad, or even Orihime. I S-U-C-K at Spirit Energy control!"

Senna sighed, "If you don't learn how to control your Spirit Energy, how will you be able to focus your attacks or conserve your energy when you need it later?"

Ichigo tried to argue but held his tongue. He knew Senna had a point. If he didn't learn to control Spirit Energy when his enemies descended upon him, how would he be able to properly fight them in case they didn't play fair, or what would happen if defeats one and wears out completely, making him exposed for another enemy. In the past, he controlled it to a minute extent, but he constantly wasted energy in the heat of a single battle, and sometimes, it was only by a miracle that he would survive an encounter where he lacked the skill or control his enemies or allies possessed.

Ichigo had to try. "Alright. Teach me Spirit Energy control, Senna."

Senna then pointed at his hand and said pointedly, "Concentrate your spiritual energy to just make your hand glow. That's the first lesson."

Ichigo shrugged, "Okay, whatever." Ichigo then began concentrating, releasing his Spiritual Pressure in his hands. There was this flow of power in him, like he felt he was containing a dam, then his hands busted with black spirit energy, crackling like lightning and striking everywhere around him.

"Agh! Sorry!" Ichigo began waving his hands, trying to put out his spirit energy light show.

'_He seems to have an abundant supply of spiritual power that's for sure. That almost looked like a beginner start for Shunko. I wonder,_' Senna began to speculate, as she sighed.

"Ichigo, we're trying to light your hands, not the whole forest."

"I know that, SENNA! You think its easy my first time trying to control spirit energy on the fly?"

Senna stuck a finger at him, "Then that's why you should practice! Honestly, was your dad your teacher as well, you suck horribly!"

Ichigo twitched infuriately, "N-No, and stop putting me down! I thought as the teacher your supposed to be encouraging me? You know helping me along with this irritating task or give me some hints or support-"

"Ichigo," Senna interrupted, "how old are you?"

Ichigo then had a blank face on with a puzzled complexion, "Uh…what?"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU, ICHIGO?" Senna yelled her question.

"17! For crying out loud! 17!" Ichigo yelled back, an angry vein was pulsing with infuriation.

Crossing her arms and closing her eyes, "You should be able to handle things by now, Ichigo. You're not a child anymore, nor the boy I knew two years ago. You're grown up, and you need to figure this out yourself. I'll give you directions and _maybe_ give you hints and support when you need it, but this is the most basic task in starting spirit energy control. So try doing that while I talk to Orihime. Call me when you get at least 90% of what I said and apply it." Senna then walked off to Orihime leaving a huffing and puffing Ichigo, psyching himself up for the task.

'_That'll keep him occupied for awhile,_' Senna thought to herself as she and Orihime walked around the Pagoda.

"So…?Are you and Ichigo really?…I mean, um," Orihime began to ask but hesitated wringing her fingers.

Senna looked at Orihime curiously, "Are Ichigo and I what?"

Orihime then looked at her with big eyes, "Are you and Ichigo _seeing_ each other?"

Senna then blushed, becoming bashful all of a sudden, "Well…uh, me and Ichigo…you see, um, we're kind of sorta…yeah."

Orihime then nodded solemnly, "I see. That makes sense then, why he felt hurt since that day."

Senna then perked up with interest and asked, "He…felt hurt when?"

Orihime waved her hands dismissively if not at all eccentrically, "No, no, no! I shouldn't be talking to you about this. You should ask Ichigo if you want to really."

Senna furrowed her brows before nodding, "Alright, Orihime. I'll respect your privacy."

Orihime bows apologetically before going silent again. Senna's morose thoughts were broken by a yelling Ichigo, leaping and crying with joy.

"I DID IT SENNA! I did it!" Ichigo proudly showing his hands glowing black, slight sparking was seen, but it was near-perfect after a few minutes.

Senna smiled brightly complimenting him, "Congrats! Great, now make your arm glow and tell me how that works out, bye!" Ichigo suddenly froze in between a smile and a twitch. He then let out a loud groan, dreading his success now.

* * *

**3 hours later…**

Senna and Orihime got to talk about all the events in detail that has happened within the last two years, some specific other obscure. Eventually they were content on just watching Ichigo, trying to perfect his reiti control. At times he would cover his whole body, for that was his assignment after completing his other two, and he would be fine but then he would spark out of control. Orihime and Senna couldn't help but giggle at his attempts and successes when he did.

Finally, Ichigo managed to not spark out of control and smiled brightly.

"Good work, Ichigo!" Orihime applauded, clapping her hands.

Senna too was smiling brightly and clapping herself, "Nice work! I think you got the basics of how to mediate control of your Spiritual Energy now!"

Ichigo then looked blank, "Eh, what? Just making myself glow? That was all to it?"

Senna shook her finger and said, "Not true, Ichigo. It took you a lot of concentration to just keep your hand glowing at a medium, didn't it? There's a fine line of **Power** and **Balance** when it comes to combat. If you burn up with exhaustion from using too much energy, you'll end up wearing yourself out too quickly. You see?"

Ichigo rubbed his chin and smiled knowingly, "Okay, I get it. But how does that help me in the long run? Like in battle I see you use ONE kick to nearly flatten that guy from the bridge with. How do you _DO_ stuff like that?"

Senna sighed before raising a finger, "Ichigo, you already possess this ability depending on your skill and strength level."

Ichigo looked blanked then gasped in surprise, "I-I do? Since when?"

Senna raised a second finger, "Depending on your current level strength that is the type of battle style that you're running with. For some, its to be light and quick, with some strength and resilience. For others its all powerful brute force and near invincible body."

Ichigo then remembered all of the Captains he faced. Each one had a particular battle style and strength to each one. Aizen seemed like the typical fast tactical calculated one blow guy, not really wasting time in keeping his resilience up too much. Kenpachi and Kommura focused on raw power and strength and near invincible resilience to match their apparent size. And it seemed that Captain Soi-Fon and Byakuya, were fast on their feet, their speed and powers in complete harmony with their battle styles.

Ichigo nodded, and Senna said, "You are like me. We're multi-type styles."

Ichigo arched a brow before asking, "How exactly…are we same fighting styles."

Senna sighed before explaining, "Your main style, your Shikai, is focused on raw strength to overpower your opponents or shield yourself from their attacks. Your Bankai on the other hand is meant for devastating speed and destruction, perfectly contrary to your Shikai but the power source is still there, just not used for basic strikes."

"Ohhhhh…I get it. Because Tensa Zangetsu was a fast type, my regular Zangetsu was just strong force type."

Senna nodded, "Right, exactly. My Zanpakuto allows me to draw upon the wind and pressurize into lightning funnels for long range attacks. My normal Zanpakuto and Shikai are contrary to each other, you see?"

Ichigo then nodded understanding, "So depending on the nature of a Zanpakuto and its wielder, the fighting style might change?"

Senna nodded, "Right."

Ichigo then asked, "But how did you incorporate strength like that?"

"By concentrating the Spirit Energy around my muscles, it expands and heightens their physical projection. Most of the time, people can only use these techniques if they have high Spiritual Power. Fortunately for you, you majorly fit that criteria."

Ichigo nodded before slamming a fist into his hand, "Okay! I really like being able to kick ass like that! How do I do that now?"

"Visualize what you did before with your body, then focus it inside you, around your muscles, your fists, your feet, your head even. Doing this by precise Spirit Energy control, you'll be able to do extraordinary things with little energy wasted," Senna instructed him.

Ichigo then psyched himself up, stepping back from the girls and the energy began to build up inside him, he decided to focus on a kick to a nearby tree. He huffed and puffed, focusing his energy around his foot, then tried to focus it on the muscles as well. When he thought he was good, he gave a good kick to a nearby tree. Things didn't go _totally_ right.

Senna's eyes were as wide as Orihime's mouth with surprise. Ichigo basically shattered the tree completely where he kicked it. However, his face was contracted with pain.

"OWWWWWWWW! That hurt!" Ichigo then clenched his throbbing foot, hopping around on one foot.

Senna sighed, "You got the muscle part right. You just need to harden your foot to brace the impact as well."

Ichigo had a throbbing vein of anger and pointed at her, supporting himself by leaning against a tree that he didn't crush, "Y-You!…You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Senna put a hand on her hip and arched her eyebrow, "How would I know that you would get the strength down and the resilience wrong?"

Ichigo continued yelling, "Don't play coy with me! I know people like you, Kisuke, Shinji, and even MY DAD never tell me EVERYTHING about what could happen!"

Senna then asked Ichigo, "How old are you Ichi-"

"I'M FREAKIN' 17! GAH! I get it, I should've expected that," Ichigo submitted after cutting her off.

She smiled then waving her hand, "Its fine, I'm going to visit the bakery by Orihime's work. Her bread we ate earlier was HEAVENLY! Bye-bye, Ichigo!" She then gave him a quick hug and kiss and she was off with Orihime.

Ichigo grunted, "Great, now I can't feel bad about it now. Back to training!" He then concentrated again and again, feeling pain and misery as he did so.

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, Orihime's Apartment.

"Wow! Nice place, Orihime!" Senna exclaimed, looking around the decent sized apartment, everything much tidier and cleaner than Ichigo's house.

Orihime brightened up at the compliment, "Thank you! I haven't had too many visitors come over but its best to keep prepared. I had several visits by Chad, Uryuu, and even Ichigo a couple times. But not recently though," she thought sadly.

Senna then clapped with a smile on her face, "Well, I'm here! And I say let's do something fun just us girls!"

Orihime then blinked widely before asking, "Here? Right now?"

Senna shrugged with a smile, "Of course! Have you ever watched TV in here? I know a great movie they play on it all the time!"

Orihime directed her to the TV and Senna began tinkering with the set until it changed to the station she knew of.

* * *

**5 hours later…**

Orihime had fallen asleep on Senna's shoulder and Senna was still enjoying the romance in the end of the movie. She smiled at Orihime's sleeping form, patting her head but to no avail of waking her up.

"You must really like him…Orihime," she smiled sadly as she now figured out that Orihime has been in love with Ichigo. It would only take a timid person like her and a ignorant guy like Ichigo to not notice each other. '_You really are a dolt, Ichigo,_' she thought herself.

Suddenly she heard movement on the windowsill, she whirled her head around. There stood a silver haired man bending in, dressed in a white suit with a white rose on his left torso. He had an indifferent look on his face, patient but predatory. His face had sharp, angular features and handsome complexion. Despite the white hair, rose, and suit, he wore a pair of black gloves, boots, and a opera mask covering his eyes. But his presence was all the same: _Predatory_.

He then said, "By all means, don't stop your fun on my account."

Senna knew who it was, and immediately shook Orihime off, waking her with a start, and withdrew her Kido gun and fired.

The man simply dodged it, allowing it to shatter the wall beside him, and said aloud, "So that's the Kido gun Kuzuri spoke of. How quaint," he then disappeared before reappearing in front of her punching her into the kitchen, breaking and scattering utensils everywhere, "but useless."

Orihime gaped at the horrid man who just clocked her friend into her kitchen. He then reached a hand around her throat and picked her up in a vice grip asking in a menacing voice, "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Orihime was gasping for air and can barely say, "W-Why…d-do you w-want…I-I-Ichigo?"

"The reason is not your concern. Tell me and I will allow you both to live," he said matter-of-factly.

What he didn't expect was Senna Flash-Stepping with her foot in his face, kicking him right out the window with a mighty crash.

She had her Zanpakuto in hand and she said as she unsheathed it, "Orihime! Stay here! He's too dangerous for you to get involved!" She then rushed out the window via Flash Step, leaving a quivering and terrified Orihime, running after her and watching her just outside of her apartment in the street, sword in hand, the man she kicked on top of a car, bending himself off of it and picking glass off of his clothes.

"Impressive, Senna of the Soul Hunters. I would expect nothing less of one of their top operatives," he said admirably.

Senna just spat, "I don't need your compliments, Hanta!"

The Hanta didn't twitch but instead asked a question, "So you know why I am here?"

Senna shouted at him, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

The Hanta displayed no emotion, contradictory to that of Kuzuri and spoke slightly annoyed, "I don't care for anyone else's desires. Only that of my Alpha Demon, and he wants Ichigo Kurosaki's soul, which Kuzuri has failed to do." He then drew a simple normal sized Katana with white hilt and a crystal pommel.

Senna gritted her teeth and said, "Get ready to fight!"

The Hanta simply scoffed and said, "Bring it!"

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, By the Pagoda in a field of destroyed trees…(hehehe!)

Ichigo had finally nailed down the technique an hour or so ago, just relaxing and looking up at the coming sunset, with nostalgia. He remembered the time he and Senna spent around the Carnival downtown. It was one of the most peaceful and enjoyable experiences he ever had, though he never told anyone that, not even his family or friends.

Ichigo was about to shut his eyes for a nap when he felt Senna's Spiritual Pressure skyrocket near Orihime's place.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing his backpack and reaching his Zanpakuto, his dark cloak, chains, and hood resumed its place back on his body as he Flash Stepped as fast as he could to where Senna was.

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, Street by Orihime's Apartment

Senna Flash Stepped in front of her enemy swinging hard and fast to the Hanta's neck, blocked easily by his own Zanpakuto using only one hand like Senna. Senna bore her strength into it, her raw power, pushing him back and his feet digging into the concrete street, making him exert to keep himself from being flung backwards.

"You're strong, I'll give you that much. However," he then raised a fist, a Bala forming around it before he discharged it saying, "does physical strength really matter?"

Senna barely had time to raise her hand and catch the Bala, causing herself to falter in her strength against him, and giving him time to kick up at her gut before wrenching the blade from the lock they had and delivering a successful follow-up spin kick to her side, careening her across the street.

Senna coughed, feeling the wind kicked out of her, and she struggled to get back on her feet. The Hanta scoffed, impressed she still had it in her to keep at it.

"You're definitely tougher than I'd imagine," he said with grudging respect.

Senna grunted, feeling stupid and careless for getting hit so easily. She then grasped her Zanpakuto and then whipped out her Kido gun, Flash Stepping near the Hanta before chanting, "Byakurai!" The shot came out in a violent lightning strike, from which the Hanta had to counter with two Balas. The following incredible explosions deafened throughout the streets, shattering glass and sending trash cans and other forms of refuse hurtling in either direction.

"Hmmm, interesting," the Hanta mused as he noticed the Kido gun also augmented Kido itself. However, he failed to notice the Zanpakuto reaching through the smoke, cutting him slightly by his shoulder.

The Hanta simply hissed, batting away the Zanpakuto and striking at her with more fast strikes all being equally countered. '_She's fast. This might have to be taken up a notch,_' he thought to himself, a little perturbed that he had to use more power against an opponent as reckless as her.

Senna gritted her teeth, suddenly reverting her speed to sudden strength, striking one of the Hanta's sword thrusts, knocking it away from her giving her clear leeway for a direct strike from her Kido gun, "Sokatsui!" A giant fireball of blue energy then enveloped the Hanta, tearing across the street and decimating anything in its path. For a moment, Senna grinned triumphantly at her ability to land a strike at his body.

Senna then felt her gun grabbed with a strong grip before it was wrenched away, and a sword strike cutting across her face intending for her neck.

"That was impressive," he said, his coat barely scratched and his sword had now become a broadsword with six red pulsing spheres in them.

Senna gaped, "Wh-When did you?-"

"_Divide and Conquer, Fuego Rojo._ Just now actually. You're making this harder than it needs to be," he said now upraising his sword flatly so the spheres were pointing at her.

Senna gritted her teeth with frustration, "Why do you have to be harder than that other guy?"

The Hanta scoffed at hearing this, "You mean Kuzuri? I thought as much, which was why I was sent in his place this time. Kuzuri hasn't had a challenge in centuries so who could blame him for underestimating someone like you? In fact…Kuzuri is stronger than I am."

Senna gasped, unbelieving of what he just said.

"W-What did you say? Are you telling me…he was holding back?" Senna asked, her eyes twitching with fear and unbelief.

"Indeed. He was holding back, for fear of what would his master have done to him. However, I have been given permission to fully express any means necessary now that you are here. I am Hanta, Tensei Rosa. If you want to ask me what I'm capable of, let me put into terms you can understand."

Senna held up her sword and gun in a ready stance as he spoke, "In this body I have the equivalent strength of the 6th Espada."

Senna's eyes widened, "S-S-Six…?"

The Hanta simply sighed, "That's right. Kuzuri is up above my power level however they are tightly chained, compared to me. I'm more responsible with my powers…not like it matters considering you're going to die. I'm bringing Ichigo Kurosaki back with me after I make sure you breathe your last breaths..."

Senna then roared as she Flash Stepped behind him, "Like HELL!" Firing her Kido gun in tandem with a horizontal sword slash. A mighty crash resounded throughout the neighborhood, cracking and breaking nearby glass.

Senna was heaving her breaths, smiling slightly feeling as she felt she landed a few strikes. But then the smoke cleared and his sword was there blocking everything and he was relatively unharmed.

"_Discharge_," he spoke and one of the spheres launched out against her sword, with as much force as she was using, driving her across the street. She grimaced as she managed to fire her gun at it from the side, launching it into a car nearby.

"That all you got?" Senna yelled, panting from the exertion.

Tensei scoffed, revealing one empty hole in his broad sword Zanpakuto, "Please, be patient. Death is an art after all, and I want to make it last awhile," Tensei's Spiritual Pressure then raised itself higher and higher, Senna felt her jaws rattle from the power that Tensei's cool calm confidence gave him contradictory control over from Kuzuri's wild uncontrolled use.

Senna then scoffed before saying, "My death is far from being near, Hanta Tensei!"

Tensei then spoke, "Don't let your guard down," and suddenly the sphere that was shot away from her launched itself at her again, her sword barely hitting it, but not until it began rotating violently.

"Discharge," then another one joined the fray, spinning violently at Senna, her barely firing her Kido gun twice to halt its projection, her feet now skidding across the ground.

"Release your Zanpakuto, Seer. Its the only way for your ensured survival in this fight," Tensei calmly beckoned, urging her to do so, as Senna was now pressed by both spheres, she was now huffing and panting, and she said,

"NO! I won't release for someone like you!" She said pushing once more the both spheres away with a mighty heave both of them crashing back away from herself.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, Senna," he said her name, before launching himself at her, with lightning speed at her, she was barely able to counter it with her own Zanpakuto.

"You've gotten slower," he said, before pushing against her, the two spheres hovered in space again, ready to fire at her once again. Just as they launched themselves at her, she aimed her Zanpakuto behind her when they were both in range and armed her Zanpakuto with a wind spiraling around her blade.

"Wind Slice! Sokatsui!" She shouted simultaneously, firing at both him and the two spheres launched at her, countering the attacks and pushing the Hanta back away a few yards.

Senna huffed and puffed from the exertion, glancing at both the spheres in the ground then back at the now beaten back Hanta.

"You're stubborn," Tensei said, righting himself again.

"So are you! What are you using Ichigo for? What's your plan?" She asked shouting at him, sweat running down her face and chin, mingling with the drops of blood that stung her wound, down onto the ground.

The Hanta didn't even twitch but rather raised his Zanpakuto to her again, "You're knowledge of our mission is against my Alpha Demon's command. I won't allow you to live, considering you'll only hinder his plans." The spheres then go past Senna hovering on either side of his Zanpakuto before he spoke his kill phrase.

"Discharge," a third sphere then launched at Senna along with the two others, moving at mind-blowing speeds toward Senna.

'There's no way I can stop three like this. Gotta do something,' She thought quickly raising her gun to fire.

Suddenly a black visage covered her shot, standing in front of her. Her eyes widened with shock, not even seeing this coming her finger a hair from pulling the trigger.

The dark cloaked figure then smiled at her saying, "Hey, Senna. What are you doing pointing that thing at me?"

Senna gasped with shock and with relief as she uttered, "I-Ichigo?"

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, Battlefield

Ichigo smiled, "Hey, what are you gawking at me for?" Senna's hand was trembling on the gun, feeling like she failed him in protecting him. The gun then fell out of her hand, clanking to the ground and she ran up and hugged him, her Zanpakuto still in hand. Ichigo felt a little confused but then smiled, putting an arm around her comfortably, one hand on his sword hilt behind him still sheathed.

"Impressive, Ichigo Kurosaki," Tensei said, walking closer his eyes observing with predatory precision. The spheres that were bolting toward Senna were stopped by Ichigo's sheathed Zanpakuto, with little effort, the spheres have ricocheted off and bolted into opposite directions, one into a drug store, another hit the apartment near Orihime's causing her to duck, and another demolished a car.

Ichigo let go of Senna cupping her chin, leaning his forehead against hers, "I'll be right back, okay? You just stay back and don't butt in okay?"

Senna smiled faintly back, "Now you're the one telling _me_ not to be reckless, hm. Be careful, he's not like the other one."

Ichigo nodded, moving his head against hers before chastely kissing her lips, saying, "Back in a sec. This will be real quick."

Ichigo then turned around, right hand on his Zanpakuto hilt, his cloak flowing in the wind like smoke and water. He stared at Tensei with cold hatred, and measured calculation of how to defeat him.

Tensei then summoned the spheres back, running back into his Zanpakuto before pointing a fist, enveloped with a Bala, "Let's see how fast you are." He then discharged the Bala, rushing at him with mind-blowing speed, rushing at Ichigo's still confident form. Ichigo seemed to be standing still, except that his hand was outstretched and stopping the Bala easily with his hand, a shock wave sounding from the impact, but he was unharmed.

Tensei leaped forward intent on following up with his attack with a vertical strike with his Zanpakuto down at him. Ichigo moved deftly using his left hand that stopped the bala a moment before, palm-striking the blade coming at him sending the blade away, striking the ground next to him. Tensei was startled by his precision and speed, not even drawing his Zanpakuto. Tensei felt Ichigo's foot kick his jaw, a shock wave shook the ground around them from the force, sending Tensei spiraling 100 meters away, skidding across the concrete streets and crashing a few cars for another 50 meters before he stopped.

Tensei coughed up blood and grimaced, feeling pain all over his head and neck from the force.

"Incredible…strength," Tensei remarked as he struggled back to his feet and wiped the blood around his lip, and graced himself with a smile.

"Not bad, Ichigo! Try this! Simultaneous Discharge!" Tensei then stands up and fires off all six of the spheres, rotating and screaming through the air towards its target. Ichigo unshackles his sword, black chains flying in the wind from its hilt, as he used one hand and black energy coiled around it.

Ichigo then calmly said, "Getsuga Tensho," and he threw a huge arc of devastating energy towards the spheres, a giant clash of energies were made, a maelstrom of black and red circling around the street, arcs of red and black striking at the windows and street. Then the black arc howled, getting larger before backfiring all of the spheres at Tensei, two of them striking him in the chest into the ground. Coughing up and bleeding, Tensei could do little as the enormous Getsuga Tensho bore down on him.

Tensei gasped before yelling as he felt his body burned and torn to shreds, the giant arc devastating the street around and past him.

Ichigo then shackled his sword back in chains before attaching it back to his back and walked calmly over to Senna, a small grin on his face.

"I'm back! You miss me?" He asked, Senna then hammer struck him on the head.

"OW! What the heck, Senna?" Ichigo asked indignantly.

"Don't…scare me like that!" She said, with a smile, several tears running down her face.

Ichigo smiled as he pulled her into a hug, Orihime watching from a distance, feeling hurt inside. '_Why…why do I feel like this?_' Orihime asked herself, as she joined them as they all walked home to Ichigo's house, for now, taking the little peace that had been won for now.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: Whew…really tired from all of this writing…*sigh*…Still! Awesome chapter right? Ichigo's first fight and he owns his opponent! A little more touchy feely scenes with Senna and Ichigo, some more heartbreak and Jealousy from Orihime, and a comedy save from Kon! ^_^

**Edit**: Meh, just thought to spice it up and fix a few things here and there. XD

Even closet pervs have their uses…ehehehehe…anywho, Stay tuned for the next chapter, Ichigo further hones his powers and battles more villains…maybe…we'll see…HAHA! Enjoy your New Years!


	7. Chapter 7 New Plans

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Plans**

* * *

When Ichigo arrived home, both girls beside him, he found his dad with a serious face, something he doesn't always do, with his arms crossed.

"Ichigo, you're home. I heard about the commotion over by Orihime's. We need to talk about certain…things you've neglected to tell us. Inside, now."

Ichigo felt an inward fear the fact his dad was being serious AND ordering him inside. He didn't look happy. Ichigo led the two girls in, who had equal confused looks like him, and found something strange awaiting them.

Kisuke was sitting sipping tea at a table, Shinji standing next to him, the rest of the full contingent of Visoreds lounging in the living room, and Uryu was standing next to Chad, all eyes seemingly drawn to Ichigo expectantly.

"Uhhhh…hey…guys?" Ichigo said, waving his hands hesitantly at them, a sweat drop went down his head with nervousness.

Kisuke spoke after nosily slurping some tea, "AH! Ichigo! Nice for you to come home, safe and sound! Please come and take a seat over here," he said patting a seat next to him.

Ichigo put on a serious face, wondering what was going on, as he moved forward and took a seat.

"Kisuke. What's going on here?" Ichigo asked, the girls still standing in the doorway.

Kisuke then said with an equally serious face, "I heard about what happened. How you attained your powers again, and the foes you're facing."

Ichigo was silent, expecting as much since he was here now.

Kisuke then said, "This is an enemy that you've never faced before. This is an entirely new playing field, so I must have Senna come forth now and tell us exactly what she knows now."

Senna stiffened at first but then complied walking over to the table and sat next to Ichigo, before taking a breath before explaining herself.

"The organization is, as I told Ichigo, developed by former Soul Reapers and Spiritually gifted humans. Together, they have been warding off countless attacks from the Alpha Demons' servants, Hantas and Hell-Spawn, twisted creatures of their realm or experiments to make nearly immortal servants to accomplish their goals, known as **contracts**. Unfortunately, the Alpha Demons have becoming more and more restless, more of the lesser court but still, that's enough to hurt a lot of people and for some reason they have been searching for unique souls with powers that had been augmented through some force or another. Like the Hogyoku for instance," she said pointing to Kisuke, his eyes widening slightly in shock from her understanding of it.

Ichigo said with narrowed eyes toward Senna, "So…you think they want my soul because it was changed by the Hogyoku? Its been so long since then, why take me now?"

Senna looked back at Ichigo saying, "You were in a powerless state. If I hadn't come when I did, you would've been dead, plain and simple."

Ichigo was about to argue but was cut off by Kisuke, raising his hand, "You wouldn't happen to know who's your leader, do you Senna?"

Senna shook her head, "No one really knows him…he keeps his name and identity a secret, even to us Seers. Only the High Seer knows who he is and he calls him the Overseer."

Ichigo chuckled at the name, "Pretty sure he likes to keep an eye on everything, doesn't he?"

Kisuke then turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo, you need to train more with your Zanpakuto and get a grip on your new powers. Otherwise your enemies will overwhelm you, and we have no idea how many they will send the next time."

Ichigo nodded, "I understand. I'll work harder with Zangetsu, and become even stronger."

Kisuke then pulled out a fan and smiled, "Great! Now we can have the cookout everyone's been waiting for!"

Ichigo suddenly twitched and gaped his mouth opened, as well as Senna. Ichigo's dad came up and layed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder with a serious look, "I'll keep a lookout for anymore Hanta or other creeps they send at you. Make no mistake…your enemies are restless if not powerful."

Ichigo nodded slightly, his eyes still wide as saucers from the fact everyone was waiting for a cookout of all things. '_Are Kisuke and my Dad really that insane?_' He thought to himself as all of the Visoreds and his friends gathered in the backyard for the cookout, already in preparation with grills cooking burgers and tables and chairs set up for everybody. Ichigo then thought angrily, '_I bet this was my Dad's idea to freak me out,_' he grumbled to himself.

Senna grabbed Ichigo's hand with a smile and pulled him to sit onto a chair, "You stay right there. I'm going to get you all you need and you deserve to lay off, and NO buts about it," she waved a finger at him before skipping over to the grill. Ichigo just slumped back onto the chair resigning himself and closing his eyes, feeling sleep call to him again.

* * *

Location: Karakura Town Outskirts, Forestland Vista

"That town sure don't look like much. Are you sure that we need this many to take one guy down?" Asked one white garbed figure, his face pale and dark rings were around his eyes, making him look as if he hadn't seen daylight in forever.

The other turned around, his face glaring at him for questioning him, "Our Master doesn't want us to screw this up like the other Hantas have. Now stay focused and wait for my lead, then we will tear this town apart, looking for him."

The Hanta just snorted at the lead Hanta saying, "Rosa was a tough guy. What makes you think we're anywhere near that good?"

"Because, Asar, we have strength in numbers and we have a backup plan, in case he's being guarded," spoke the lead Hanta smiling, as the other Hantas gathered before him, flanked by dark monstrous creatures hiding in the shadows but breathed fire.

Asar smirked flipping back his white hair smiling sadistically with approval in his voice, "My, my, Malice! You take the term , 'Overkill' and take it to a whole new level, hehehe!"

Malice smiled darkly as he agreed with Asar silently, knowing that his company of Hantas and 'those' creatures would serve him just nicely. Malice's white cloak flowed like fire and water, almost transparent at the rim of his cloak, having one single Katana slung across his back, about two feet for the hilt and five feet for the blade.

Malice then spoke, "Disperse," and all of his minions scattered across Karakura Town, disappearing in the wind and awaiting further orders.

Malice then spoke darkly, "You're soul will belong to us…Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Location: Soulscape, Ichigo's Inner World

Ichigo then felt himself immersed in a grand sky, sitting on top of a giant skyscraper that almost disappeared into space, the other skyscrapers below looking so small to his view. He glanced as he found himself sitting on a throne with Tensa Zangetsu standing next to him, always neutral in expression looking at him.

"Welcome back, Ichigo," he said, his voice echoing off the space of his Soul Realm, the skyscraper carrying his voice far below.

Ichigo smirked as he said, "You know, you could try smiling once in a while."

Zangetsu then pointed out, "But seeing this place in such grandeur and without rain for such a time, is an example of my happiness. My physical form doesn't have to smile in order for me to be happy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, before standing up from the throne, "Whatever…hey listen, I need to train with you to become stronger, now that we are a part of each other it should be a little different."

Zangetsu simply responded, "Indeed. You have already started to master Spirit Energy control, and were able to call upon a much more potent Getsuga Tensho. Now you must learn other ways of defending yourself."

Suddenly, Ichigo was holding his large sword in his hand again, and Zangetsu was holding his smaller sword, the form of his Bankai.

Ichigo smirked as he gripped it with both hands, "This should be easy."

Zangetsu then was behind him, Ichigo flinched as he saw him blur behind him. He took a step forward before twirling on his heel and brought his sword diagonally to the right downwards, simply blocked by Zangetsu.

Zangetsu then attacked again, his counter startling faster than when Ichigo remembered, proving difficult to fence with his large butcher blade. Ichigo thought quickly, pushing back with his sword fishing his right hand down and grabbing the chain below and then spun around to his right in a 360 degree angle, spinning the giant butcher blade like a whirlwind causing Zangetsu to halt his counter attacks and back up, observing his technique.

Zangetsu remarked, "What an unorthodox way of defending one self. That almost appears to be like…"

"The Hollow's style? Yeah, it seemed to be pretty effective on me so I decided to mix it up a bit. Pretty nifty if I say so myself," Ichigo smirked as he continued to spin his sword with the black chain attached to it before pulling it back to his hand, holding it with one hand.

Zangetsu closed his eyes, blurring from view before reappearing with his left hand ablaze with crackling black energy, while the other struck at his sword. Ichigo flinched, at a disadvantage with only one hand on his sword, not giving him enough strength to counter Zangetsu's hand attack. He then applied his Reiti control technique, strengthening his hand with enough resilience and power and punched into the open palm black energy strike, a giant shockwave emitted through the realm. However, Ichigo's body still felt the pain and shock from the attack, surprised it didn't work.

Zangetsu sighed as he used his fist as leverage and threw him away easily back at the skyscraper with a mighty crash, his throne untouched but the ground around him smashed and splintered, Ichigo felt his body ebbing with pain, spitting some blood that was in his mouth.

Zangetsu dropped gracefully before him, twirling his sword in his right hand, "Do you know what kind of attack that was?"

Ichigo gasped for air as he leaned on his sword, stabbing it into the ground so he could get back on his feet, a little dizzy and unsteady from the attack, "A…Reiti control type of attack?"

Zangetsu nodded, "Correct…if you attain mastery over your Reiti, you will be able to summon more and more complex attacks like that one, from almost any point of the body."

Ichigo nodded putting both hands on his sword again, "I see…so if I practice more on my Spirit Energy control, I will be able to pull off nifty tricks like that?"

Zangetsu nodded again, showing no emotion to speak of. Ichigo then smiled, "Okay, let me try a bit," he then summoned his Spirit Energy to his hand just like Senna told him before, slowly glowing black, then began sparking, but not nearly as intense as Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo then sighed, "This might take a while…"

* * *

Location: Kurosaki household backyard, The Barbecue

When Senna came back with the food in hand, she saw Ichigo's eyes closed, looking almost serenely peaceful. She smiled, setting the food on his lap and kissed him on the cheek before walking back to where Ichigo's friends were eating, around a round table, taking a seat before eating her food along with them.

Uryu among them now, pushed is glasses back up and said tersely, "Senna. Nice for you to join us."

Orihime smiled widely seeing Senna sitting next to her and asked, "Is Ichigo alright?"

Senna waved a hand dismissively, "Ah, he's fine. He's just tired from all of the chaos and shock from earlier, nothing to be worried about."

Orihime bowed her head, her smile dwindling for a second before reappearing, "Oh! Well he should rest up and get stronger soon then!"

Chad then spoke, "So…where does Ichigo know you from?"

Senna then turned her head to the large Mexican friend of Ichigo's tapping her chin thoughtfully before saying, "I met him while I was fighting Blanks."

Everyone arched an eyebrow, with the exception of Uryu who was content with a hidden glare, then Senna explained, "Let's just say they are Souls without memory or emotion."

Orihime then brightened, now being informed of how the two of them met and scooted closer and leaned against the table propping her head up to listen to her tale.

"I was seeing what looked like harmful spirits so I attacked, giving all I could to make sure they wouldn't hurt anyone. Then as I was about to release my Zanpakuto, Ichigo clashed with my own asking with such an irritated voice, ordering me to stand down."

Orihime asked enthusiastically, "What did you do?"

Senna smiled cheekily saying, "I kicked his face of course."

Orihime gasped, putting a hand to her mouth and Uryu smirked slightly amused at the fact such a little girl kicked him down, hiding it with a glass push motion. Chad made no comment just eyeing Senna with eagerness to continue.

Chad then ushered on with a clearing of his throat, breaking Senna's cheekiness and then she continued, "After I wiped out the Blanks, I came down in a Gigai state and was happy that I did so well. Then I noticed they were still there, and Ichigo was all flabbergasted and saying, 'How did you get a gigai?' and, 'Where did you come from?' looking all serious. It was…fun to meet someone that could see me and understand me…even if it wasn't totally real."

Orihime looked sadly down, understanding slightly what she had to go through, being Crystal of Memories as a collection of memories in one person.

Uryu then asked perceivably on that track, "Then what does that make you now, Senna? Another Crystal of Memories? Human? Soul Reaper, or Hunter?"

Senna glared back at Uryu saying with two palms pushing herself closer to him, "I wouldn't tell a jerk like you, being shallow and all!"

Uryu smirked, "Says the girl who's been spying on Ichigo for nearly a week before moving in to 'save the day'."

Senna gasped, not noticing until now that he knew something, both Orihime's shocked eyes and Chad's alert eyes stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I-I…don't know what you're talking-"

"About?" Uryu interrupted Senna, arching a brow before chuckling and saying in a low dark voice, "I don't know your intentions, 'Senna', but I can tell you I am a friend and ally of Ichigo. Make no mistake, the moment I sense the slightest treachery in your plans with him, make no mistake. I will put. You. Down."

Senna was trembling at the audacity and total murderous intent in his voice. She was on the verge of tears, or feeling sick for what he said. '_Is he right? Am I nothing but an…outcast and will never be truly in Ichigo's heart? Do I love him, truly?_' she asked herself as she felt her entire body spasm with shock of Uryu's threat, and calling her out like this in front of Ichigo's other friends.

Then Orihime slammed her palms onto the table screaming at Uryu, "Take that back, Uryu!"

Everyone around the table, even around the barbecue had their eyes on Orihime, as her arms were shaking in anger.

Uryu was startled at Orihime's behavior stuttering a reply, "O-Orihime?"

Angry eyes met Uryu's eyes her arms shaking with anger before pointing to Senna, "Take back what you said to Senna! Right now!"

Uryu gasped, almost unaware that she was going to retort against his remark, but he steeled his eyes straightening his glasses arrogantly, "Why should I, Orihime? We know little of her and she is part of a shady organization that allegedly vowed to protect Ichigo. No one works for free, so I'm concerned of their intentions…-"

"That's not the point!" Orihime interrupted, still glaring at Uryu, "Senna is my friend, and I don't need to tell you how much she risked to protect me today! How much she cares for Ichigo is clear, and I don't need to question her intentions cause I know she's here to help! So stop interrogating her like she's an enemy and apologize. RIGHT NOW!"

All eyes drew to Uryu, awaiting a response. Uryu felt flabbergasted why _he_ is always targeted in these situations. He felt like he's the only one thinking the sensible thing and looking out for everyone's best interest and comes back to bite him. '_What is it with Orihime? I didn't know about today, but a few saves can easily be manipulated into one's favor. I'll submit for now, considering the public humiliation if I don't,_' Uryu concluded in his mind, standing up and bowing his head towards Senna.

"I'm sorry…for what I said to you. That was uncalled for," Uryu said but inwardly thought, '_For now._'

Senna could still feel his distrust but decided to accept his apology, knowing how much it took him to be this humble.

"Its alright, no offense taken," Senna said with a neutral face. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she fished it out, reading the text. Her eyes widened slightly but then returned to a normal size smiling at everyone and hugging Orihime.

"Thank you, Orihime for sticking up for me," she said with a smile.

Orihime returned the hug with a smile of her own, "Your welcome."

Senna then let go and said, "I have to return this text, excuse me."

Orihime bowed and Senna was off entering the house, smiling and waving slightly to Ishiin and Kisuke, both of their gazes following her tensed form as she went inside and up the stairs, looking each other with serious faces nodding to each other.

Senna then entered the room and was greeted with a ambushing Kon, intending on glomping into her chest, yelling, "SURRRRPRISE!"

As Senna was glomped in her midriff by the stuffed animal, she snarled wrenching him off and throwing him into the corner, "PERVERT!"

Kon hit the wall with a squeak and fell to the floor likewise, smiling to himself with stars dancing in his eyes, "Such…perfect…chest…heaven…"

Senna just scoffed as she checked her text message again reading, 'SENNA! Need to talk now! -Ryo'.

Senna typed back, 'What's up, Ryo?-Senna'. Senna tapped her foot impatiently as the moments turned into a minute replying saying, 'They're back in greater numbers. Searching city. Get out now!-Ryo.'

Senna widened her eyes, as she texted back asking, 'Who's coming?-Senna'

It only took a moment when she got her message, 'Malice is here…-Ryo.'

Senna then gasped with shock and then heard someone at the door, reaching around to punch them in the face from reflex. Unfortunately, Isshin was punched right in the face hurling back into the hallway, Kisuke ducking the blow by instinct.

Senna held her hand to her mouth apologizing to Kisuke, "Kisuke! I'm so sorry!"

Kisuke chuckled waving a fan, "Well you know, you're pretty wound up tight to snap a tree in half, hehehe!"

Isshin was lying on the ground for a moment, grumbling about 'violent girls' and 'why can't Ichigo find a decent girlfriend?', getting up rubbing his face before getting serious.

"Who's text was that just now?" Ichigo's dad asked crossing his arms.

Senna crossed her arms saying, "I don't think its any business to any MAN what a girl's TEXT message was."

Kisuke then arose with a serious look as well, "We both know that's not the reason. It was from Ryo, wasn't it?"

Senna flinched and then turned away, before speaking, "You don't trust me, so why should I trust you?"

Kisuke sighed saying, "I have been doing this far longer than you have, Senna. For the fact, I have lived for many centuries longer than you have, which you probably been informed. Ichigo puts a lot of faith in his friends and allies, and although it clouds his judgment at times, I choose to let him make his decisions and stand by them. So, will you trust us now?"

Senna bit her lower lip, still hesitant on telling them. She then said in a low foreboding voice saying, "They're coming for him, and in great numbers. That's what I got from the message."

Kisuke frowned and Ichigo's dad crossed his arms, "We'll handle them, we're altogether and ready for anything they throw at us."

Senna's were widened as she shook her head saying, "You don't understand! Malice is coming with them! One of the strongest of the Hantas, and I nearly was overpowered by one of the middle men. They've gotten stronger somehow…"

Isshin then patted Senna's head with a confident smile that mirrored Ichigo's, "I'm his father, and those are his friends down there. We won't stand by and let them hurt Ichigo. That's the last thing we plan on happening!"

Kisuke nodded saying, "Yes, the moment they arrive, we'll be alerted by the sensors I placed strategically around Karakura Town."

Senna turned to face Kisuke, her hair ruffled by Isshin's hand with a arched eyebrow, "Sensors?" Kisuke nodded smiling as he pulled out a device that looked similarly to a GPS tracker, but it had small blue boxes representing the sensors he placed on a topographical map of Karakura Town.

"And now we activate the sensors, via switch," Kisuke said with a smile, pushing the trackers big red button, making all of the boxes began to beep and green waves similar to radar, pulsed from them. Within moments, red triangles appeared all across the town, moving rapidly, causing all three to gasp in horror. Their enemies are numbered in the dozens, and were growing with every ping of the pulses.

Senna quickly dug into Ichigo's closet, grabbing her trench coat and swinging it over her and grabbing her Kido gun, loading it with the appropriate Reiti ammo.

"We better get ready," Isshin said to Kisuke, who only gravely nodded back and saw Senna grab her Zanpakuto, heading out the window with a leap onto the ground outside.

Senna immediately saw five figures, all clothed in white robes, all of varying sizes and shapes, stop in front of the house, identifiable as Hantas.

The lead one had Spikey White hair, was tall and lean, and had a lewd grin on as he sized up Senna, "Hiyah, pretty thing! You know where a certain guy by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki is?"

The one next to him, significantly shorter than him, was a girl with pink pigtails, with eyeshadow and overly big robe on her, the sleeves going much past her arms and was wearing tower shoes. She poked at the leader saying.

"Kuro, I think she's the Soul Hunter they were talking about," she said, noticing she was carrying the Zanpakuto and was drawing it as they spoke.

Kuro narrowed his eyes on the Zanpakuto and gleamed, "OH! You're a Soul Hunter! You guys give us real head aches sometimes…oh well," he extended one thin arm to her saying, "You give us Ichigo Kurosaki, I might just let you live. I'd hate to hurt such a hottie like you-"

Senna then whizzed past him, faster than he could see, standing behind him with sword drawn, leaving an afterimage of herself through Flash Step.

Kuro's eyes widened in shock, suddenly feeling his chest burst open, two large wounds open up from his midriff, blood gushing out of him from both sides, gasping in shock.

"Wh-What…the hell?" He uttered as he felt himself, fall to his knees, Senna had a cold indifferent look to her face, as she whipped out her blade, blood flakes dripping onto Kuro's robes.

"I don't have time to jest with you amateurs, so forgive me if I make this too quick," she said, backhanding effortlessly Kuro across the street, his body landing in a heaving, bloody crater in the sidewalk, barely breathing.

The shorter Hanta cried out in horror shouting his name, "KURO!" She summoned her sword barely in time to see Senna cut down another of the Hantas to Kuro's former right, his head cut clean in half, falling limply to the ground, the others barely could summon their swords in time before Senna killed all but the short Hanta and one beside her, he was short and fat, his hair matted to his head with a pale blue texture, talking to his cohort nervously, "Asar didn't say she was this good, Myri! What are we going to do?"

Senna kicked one of the falling bloody bodies, turning to face them, her sword soaked with the Hantas' blood, stepping over the fallen bodies, speaking lowly, "Your turn."

Myri gulped quickly using her twin sai, connected to a chain and began to release, shouting, "RUN! Get help before she-!"

Senna Flash Stepped past her, slicing her head off from her neck, then slashed the last the fat Hanta across the chest, moving too slow for Senna to counter, falling to the ground dead.

Kuro crawled over on his hands and knees, pushing himself up, coughing up blood but still rising to his feet, "You…cut my…Soul Chain…didn't you?"

Senna admired the stubborness of Kuro's will to live, turning to face him indifferently, "You are bound by a chain of power, granted by your masters, each located where your hole should be," she said pointing to the tattoo on his chest that was now visible, "your Hollow hole is filled with a chain to their will. I just cut it, therefore, cutting your Arrancar powers from you, making you unable to summon your Zanpakuto. Its finished."

Kuro walked heavily forward, moving one step in front of another until he was just a couple feet within Senna,

"You…SOUL…REAPERS…TAKE EVERYTHING…FROM ME!" He said with as much energy he had left, he thrust out his hand towards her throat, and was simply cut off with a slice of her sword, his arm falling to the ground before disintegrating into black ashes before disappearing completely.

Kuro wheezed, painfully held onto his stump and said, "You're…going…to die…all of you! Its been foretold….kaff-kaff-kaff…there would a dark battle that would tear across the World of the Living…as the Legions of Hell are set loose…and will kill and rape every Soul in sight! You'll…kaff-kaff-kaff, hehehe…kaff-kaff-kaff…see…" Kuro then fell to the ground, onto the ground, his body crunching limply as he gasped his last breath dying.

Senna hadn't heard a Hanta foretell something before, especially near death.

"Is that why…?" She started to wonder, however eight creatures suddenly leaped onto the scene, howling and snarling with saliva of blood dripping from their maws. Their bodies were covered with charred skin no ordinary Soul Reaper can cut, charred from the fires of Hellfire, acting as a callous armor. They feel no pain, and are abused to the point of empty minds of hunger and obedience. Their faces are horribly twisted, four eyes on each one, and a terrible mouth, dripping with the saliva of blood, their very bodies in constant death-state. Their massive bulky bodies, easily the size a car, rippled with muscle and have scythe like tails and clawed hands for feet. They are known, as Hellspawn, the official twisted lowest beings of Hell, foolish enough to beg to an Alpha Demon for surrender of pain only to be twisted into mindless beasts, devoid of emotion or pain.

The nearest one stepped its front clawed hand into the ground, its maw gruesomely salivated at its newest target, Senna shivered at the sight of it, as it reared up for an attack.

As the Hellspawn leapt at her, its maw was fired into by a blue arrow, synchronized by firing also into the gaping maws of the other Hellspawn, causing Senna to widen her eyes in shock, her Zanpakuto was held out in front of her but didn't see who shot them. The Hellspawn fell over vomiting blood from their horrid mouths, before gurgling on it, dying horrible sounding deaths.

"Those things leave themselves totally open for attack, its quite sad," proclaimed Uryu, standing ontop of the house, dressed in a white T-Shirt and jeans, his bow held to the side, its bright blue signature web design not changing too much since she last saw it.

Senna got back her nerve, scoffing back, "I could've handled it!"

"Like how you handled those Hanta back there?" Uryu asked pushing his glasses up, the sun glaring off them showing his plain contempt for her.

Senna just turned her head away from him saying, "There's more out there, why don't you find somewhere else to exterminate Hantas?"

"I decided it would be best I stayed here to protect Orihime and Ichigo, seeing as they are no match for enemies of this caliber. Kisuke is heading to where his shop is to gather the kids to help fight too. The Visoreds are just splitting up around the city in groups, trying to cover as much ground as possible."

Senna waved her arm out yelling back at him, "That's not nearly enough! There are DOZENS of enemies out there, and they covered the entire town!"

As she spoke teams gathered around the entire town, seeing a collection of Spiritually strong individuals at their appointed places. Kisuke moved to his shop to get his group ready for attack; Shinji and the Visoreds scattered around town; and Uryu and Senna were joined by Chad, wearing his black T-Shirt and beige pants, his arm already enraptured by his Spiritual powers, forming his black and red right arm.

"You should have faith in Ichigo's allies and comrades. They know what they're dealing with, and they will give their lives to protect him," Chad said solemnly, his eye staring at Senna's desperate eyes.

Senna sighed, with a smile she said, "To think that you're the one to talk sense into me. I wonder why they're searching the town when they could be attacking him all at once."

Uryu said from his perch, "It's the fact Ichigo isn't releasing any pressure of any sort. He must've cloaked himself before sleeping or whatever he's doing."

Chad nodded, "I noticed that too, when he fell asleep that is."

Senna sighed with relief saying, "Well, let's hold the line here and hope the others can do their part."

"Indeed…my my, Its been awhile, Senna," a dark voice spoke behind them, and Senna gasped, twirling around to see the threat she hoped she wasn't going to face.

"M-Malice…" She gasped out, her hands trembling on her Zanpakuto, seeing him again after all this time…

Uryu was also shocked he didn't feel him coming, feeling stupid for underestimating the Hantas. He then aimed his bow at him asking, "Are you here for some purpose?"

Malice looked up at Uryu, his yellow reddened eyes showed only resentment for what he saw, saying in a dark voice, "I'm here…to retrieve Ichigo's Kurosaki. Dead or Alive, it matters not. Do you know him?"

Uryu proclaimed, "I am Uryu Ishida! The Last Quincy! Do well to not underestimate his allies!"

Malice cocked his head to the side, smiling maliciously saying, "So…you know where he is then? Take me to him and we don't have to fight, fair?"

Chad stood next to Senna saying, "We're not telling you nor are we letting you take him," he clenched his fist audibly, making crackling noises threateningly to Malice. Malice was a large figure, about 6 ft tall and had visible rippling muscles visible beneath his white cloak, his hair was a contrast however, dyed a matte black, reflecting his pale complexion with repulsing visage.

He pointed a pale hand to Senna, a large scar traced along his fore finger and up his wrist, saying, "You gave me this scar…by accident on my part. I won't underestimate you a second time."

Senna flailed her Zanpakuto around her hand before gripping it with both, "I won't be beaten easily!"

Malice moved one step with his right foot, a blue arrow shot by it as a warning shot, making him look up indifferently at Uryu, "Nuisance…" he raised a hand to Uryu and snapped, a shock wave emitted from his finger tips, striking at the top of Ichigo's house and hitting the light pole Uryu was standing on, barely getting out of the way.

Senna gathered wind around her blade and slashed at Malice's arm. He blocked it with the back of his hand easily, but a slight splay of blood was seen, causing him to narrow his eyes angrily.

"You've gotten stronger I see," Malice remarked, pushing her back with his hand, pointing his hand back at her to snap at her.

"El Directo!" Chad roared, a giant burst of reiti flowed from his arm towards Malice, having to use his other hand to stop the blast, his feet skidding across the road concrete, tearing it up from the force of the attack.

Malice's eyes widened with surprise, speaking aloud, "That's…almost like a Cero…yet different. Interesting," as the attack continued its course, Malice gripped the energy, dispersing immediately, showing him unharmed from the attack, though his sleeve of his robe was burned off completely, showing a muscle bound, pale, scarred arm, completely unharmed.

"You have an impressive attack…no one can usually force me back that far," Malice said complementary, walking forward to Chad with a now clenched fist. Uryu then made his move, firing off a dozen arrows instantaneously at Malice's position. Malice sidesteps and turns his on his heels, turning his body in a 360 degree angle, avoiding all of the arrows.

Uryu commented, "Not bad…try this!" Suddenly, there were two dozen arrows flying fast at him, Malice widened his eyes, using Sonido to disappear and reappear behind the arrows, to which Uryu responded shouting, "Turn!" And the arrows turned around in a 180 degree angle, coming towards his back. Malice sighed, turning on his heel he snapped his finger, a great burst of power emitted, the ground quaked and the air split, the arrows broke apart from the pressure of the shockwave.

Senna stepped back, feeling herself unsteady from his enormous power. Uryu smirked, ignoring the fact he just created a miniature earthquake from a snap of his finger, saying, "Can you dodge an instantaneous barrage of 1200 arrows?"

Malice turned, amused that the human was still trying, raised his arms wide saying, "Give me your best shot!"

Uryu fired a barrage of arrows, 1200 in number, firing instaneously in tandem with each other, Chad also fired off his El Directo, the energy of the two energies striking in tandem with each other towards Malice.

Malice smiled, using both hands, he snapped both fingers, two bursts of shockwaves hitting the large forces, disrupting them in midair, also sending Chad tumbling head over heels backwards into the window of Ichigo's house, shattering the glass and tearing some of the furniture.

"CHAD!" Senna shouted in distress, seeing him flung like that she feared the worse. Uryu managed to dodge, appearing beside her, asking, "What is up with this guy, Senna? His powers are unreal. He just snaps his fingers and disrupts the air in front of him with a shockwave, dispelling any Spirit-based attacks."

Senna says, "Its his special ability. He has such a strong Spiritual Pressure, he can use his immense strength to emit shock waves with whatever he strikes, whether its his hands or fingers, or another person. He's the only Hanta I know who's never needed to utilize Soul Reaper or Hollow powers. I don't know what he is, honestly…"

Uryu grimaced, Malice turning to face them, a hungry look in his eyes were shown for their blood. "If we don't stop him…Ichigo may be in danger."

Senna gulped a lump in her throat, fearing the worst, she may not be able to force this enemy back.

"Ichigo…I'll defend you with all my strength!" She shouted, suddenly raising her Pressure to the brim, bursting Orange Aura danced around her like fire, Uryu stepped back, not wanting to interfere with her sudden release, deactivating his bow and taking out his Quincy Blade, arming itself with a blue hue.

Malice chuckled, amused truly by their tenacity for delaying the inevitable, "Come on, little mortals. I'll show you true power like you never seen before!"

_To be continued…!_

* * *

**A/N**: WHEW! Sorry for the wait guys! This took awhile…With School and all starting, and work, and RP'ing *loving it ^_^* Its becoming a hectic mess.

**Edit**: Finally got some stuff patched up here too. I'm almost done editing my chappies, I feel proud of myself ^^

So, what do you know? Hanta invasion and Hellspawns *tell me that didn't sound gross in your head when I described it and you're truly sick people yourselves -_-*. This is going to be EPIC! I'll be pulling all of the stops on this one…Trying to make this the most Epic battle yet!

THX Guys, you're awesome and I like where this is going…CHEERIO until next time! XD


	8. Chapter 8, Hanta Invasion!

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stand Off, The Hanta Invasion!**

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, Carnival Area

The ground shook from the rising Spiritual Pressures, Five Robed figures, stopped in their tracks, feeling their master's pressure rising slowly but steadily.

"Hey! I think Malice is fighting!" Said a hunched over Hanta, named Samon, with bony hands and bald head, his face sunken and shriveled, giving his face a very ghostly appearance, his voice high pitched and nearly ghoulish like appearance.

A large ten foot Hanta, named Golem, his hood drawn back showing a red Mohawk hair cut, his face pulled back into a permanent sneer, growls at Samon, "Shut up, whelp! If Malice is fighting, then it will be over soon, none of our business!"

Samon cackled, looking up at Golem with no fear pointing at him saying, "What's wrong, Golem? Afraid of your master's strength? I think you are, hehehehehehehe!"

Another Hanta with her hood pulled over her eyes with a pale complexion, about average height and stature underneath her encompassing cloak, Siren, just rolled her eyes and hissed at them both, "Enough! Both of you! We can't let our guard down here. There's a bunch of powerful enemies hear and we've been warned not to take them lightly."

"That's an excellent point…let's listen to the woman of the group. After all, she was put in charge by Malice's 2nd in command after all…wouldn't want to piss off that guy," a hooded regal standing Hanta said, Cossack, his hair done in a top knot with silver dye, his eyes yellow and blood thirsty, but composed and confident with himself, smirking slightly at the idiocy of Asar's grouping methods.

Siren restrained herself from smacking Cossack, just simply sighing saying, "What's this place anyways? A festival grounds?" She said, observing the area that they were hovering above, their feet comfortably resting on the Spiritual Plane invisible to everyone, making them look as if they really are standing on the air.

The last of them, a boy looking Hanta named Anton, said with a quivering lips, "I-I th-think this is where humans come to ce-celebrate something…I think…"

Siren sighed, "Well…I doubt we can find him here…but we should investigate to be sure." The five descended to what looked like the center of the park. Sighing, Siren ordered Cossack to go with Golem to search what looked like a giant wheel contraption, Samon to go with Anton to search the docks, while she searched the rest of the carnival.

Siren sighed to herself, annoyed she had to be stuck doing this job of hunting this guy, Ichigo, when she could be out fighting the Soul Hunters who are constantly making life difficult back west in the World of the Living.

* * *

Location: Carnival Park, Ferris Wheel

Cossack and Golem looked up at the Ferris Wheel, unhindered considering their cloaks concealed their presence from even the most average Spiritually adept, looking up blankly.

"That looks…strange…," Cossack said sweat dropping confused.

Golem huffed, "And people…ride this thing? How easily amused mortals are for sure," he looked blankly at the slowly rotating wheel.

Cossack proposed with a wave of his gloved hand, "Want to try it? Maybe you can see something from the top?"

Golem scowled, asking incredulously pointing at the wheel, "Why should I be the one to ride that…that…thing? Why not you?"

Cossack pointed at himself saying, "What? A good looking man such as myself shouldn't bee seen entering the contraption, you do it!"

Golem towering over him, gleamed angrily from above, saying, "Wanna run that by me again? I'm almost certain you ordered me…"

Cossack sighed, "Alright…we'll both ride the…wheel…," he motioned to him and they both hopped weightlessly ontop of one of the cars, and it began moving slowly but surely up to the top.

Cossack whined impatiently, "How long does it take to go up this thing…I can't imagine doing anything other than torture people with it through sheer boredom."

Golem, smiling satisfyingly responded, "I actually like this…kind of peaceful for once…"

Cossack sneered at him saying, "Says you. If anybody from our squad saw this, it would be the end of my dignity!"

Golem snickered, "What's the matter? Afraid of heights?"

"How can I be afraid of heights? I can't die from mere laws of Physics! They don't apply to us or Soul Reapers, or Hollows for that matter!" Cossack said incredulously pointing at himself and the air around them as they continued their slow ascent.

"Why is that Physics sometime works in the other dimensions and in the World of the Living?" Golem asked curiously, scratching his chin while waiting for their car to reach the top.

Cossack shrugged, sighing, "I don't know…maybe our Master would know…or Malice as well, seeing as he was assigned as an embodiment of an 'Emotion'."

Golem crossed his arms asking, "Has he ever lost a battle, Cossack?"

Cossack crossed knitted his brows, saying lowly, "I don't think Malice has ever lost a battle. That's why he's an 'Emotion' incarnate. He loves to inflict pain and misery upon others…that's why he was given the title 'Malice'."

Golem nodded, the car almost at the top, suddenly they were visited by a strange sight.

"Who the Hell?" Cossack yelled out, summoning his Zanpakuto, only to have his arm cut off, making him scream out in pain.

The attacker, Hiyori, smiled, saying, "You're not very bright are you?"

Golem summoned his Zanpakuto, a large double bladed axe forming in his hands, with a skull emblazoned on its pommel and around its staff, growling at his attacker, "I'll teach you to not make fun of us!"

The axe swung violently at the attacker, but swung at empty air, the blonde cart wheeling over him, stabbing into his chest, saying, "Idiot! You leave yourself wide open!" And with a slash, a giant gash opened up on Golem's shoulder, making growl with fury, striking at her again with his axe, missing her again.

Cossack, growled, howling in pain saying, "It's a Soul Reaper! Get her! AAAAARGH! It burns!" He cried out, clutching at his stump, with his remaining arm.

Hiyori smirked, kicking out the Hanta's leg and stabbing him in the gut, "I thought you'd be tougher! How stupid!"

Golem howled, lifting the axe above his head and striking at Hiyori who just sidestepped his axe, wrenching the sword from his gut, then proceeded to slash at his side again, a large cut was made with large amounts of blood made.

Golem growled, deciding not to hold back, "I'm going to go all out, Cossack! You stay back!"

Cossack was wide eyed when suddenly, Hiyori stabbed him from in front, unable to counter with only one arm and no weapon, gurgling on his blood as he fell to his knees.

"COSSACK YOU IDIOT! Split in half, Heddosupuritta!" A great amount of pressure built up, alerting everyone else that Golem had engaged the enemy, and was releasing his Zanpakuto.

Siren growled lowly, seeing the flare ontop of the Ferris Wheel from afar, "That idiot…he's going to die if he acts carelessly like that!"

Golem grinned, his body mostly healed from the injuries that Hiyori inflicted, leaving minute scars, and his arms had large blades on either side of them, horizontally spread and his head had a white pale skull helmet covering his head, giving the impression of a greek warrior.

He breathed out hot steam from his helmet, speaking darkly, "You're dead, shorty!"

Hiyori gripped her sword hilt with both hands grinning, "This should be fun. Bring it, ugly!"

Golem blasted from his position with surprising speed, slicing the air in an X with his two blades, "Die Shrimp!" A large amount of energy was released, in white aura, towards Hiyori who used Flash Step at the last second, observing the torrential energy destroyed Cossack's body and ripped through the air sending a shrieking sonic scream through the air in its wake.

Hiyori appeared behind him, slashing at his back, barely cutting his thick skin, drawing a little blood.

Golem chuckled, spinning on his heels he struck with one of his bladed arms, nearly cutting her to pieces. He struck again with his other arm, again nearly having her, her red jacket was torn in its powerful wake. Golem was laughing maniacally saying, "What? Is that all you got? Come on, I'm barely breaking a sweat!"

Hiyori backflipped onto the air, smirked saying, "I don't think you want me to go all out on you, ugly!"

Golem raised up his bladed arms again, saying, "I think I do…come on! Show me what you can do!" He slashed out again in the air, the mighty X shaped energy screamed toward Hiyori with untold prejudice and rage. Hiyori reached up above her head and pulled down, a mask formed over her face, and her Spiritual Pressure sky rocketed, making Golem gasp behind his helmet. The energy rushed towards her, but she used one hand to slash into the energy, cutting it in two, the energies spiraled away before exploding in the distance.

Golem saw the mask as a Hollow mask, yelling out he said, "Th-That's impossible! How could she have Hollow powers? This doesn't make sense? What are you?"

Hiyori used Sonido, appearing rapidly in front of Golem and slashed upwards, cutting a large wound in his chest, causing him to sputter in disbelief.

"_I don't have time to explain it to a thick headed ugly like you, so just hold still so I can kill you_!"

Golem growled slashing at her with one arm roaring, "Like Hell!"

Hiyori ducked underneath the swipe of the arm blade, slicing upwards as the arm went by and slashed another large wound this time along her arm, blood sprayed everywhere and a small part of his blade was chipped off.

Golem howled in pain, striking at her with his other blade arm, "Why you-!"

"_Die_!" Hiyori cried out, a mighty slice up his chest and up his helmet, cracking it off his face and a long gash up his cheek. Golem coughed up blood, glaring at Hiyori as he fell to a knee saying, "What…are you?"

Hiyori slashed a quick slash across his throat, making him gurgle and cough as he convulsed on the ground, his body quickly giving out. She took off her Mask, looking thoughtfully at Golem as she watched him die, then disintegrate into nothingness, the blood vanished along with him.

* * *

Location: Carnival Park, Unknown

Siren grimaced, "Dammit! This not good…two down already…," she said through gritted teeth, hoping the other two would have better luck.

* * *

Location: Carnival Park, Docks

Samon was irritated, kicking things over as he crossed over around the docks, the carnival atmosphere still didn't go away, considering the balloons hanging around the warehouses and such. Anton nervously twittled with his Zanpakuto, knowing the enemy could be anywhere, if the reports of the Visoreds were anywhere NEAR correct of their battle prowess.

Suddenly Samon twitched, holding his hand up saying, "I smell something…off. YES! ITS THEM! COME OUT COME OUT COME OUT!" He shouted with glee, summoning his Zanpakuto and ready to meet his enemy with his butcher cleaver type weapon, Anton already summoned his saber and was already nervous about facing his first opponent outside of the Soul Hunters.

Suddenly, Lisa appeared in front of Anton, who barely parried her now bloodied Zanpakuto, Samon's head cut clean off his body as he fell limply to the ground, as she said, "Are you ready to face me…Hanta?"

Anto nervously gulped before saying lowly, "T-Toranpuru…Achapegasasu!" A sudden blast of reiatsu from Anton, Lisa leapt back with wide open eyes behind her glasses, as they shattered from the initial blast of energy, backflipping over to stand ontop of the space just above the water bordering the dock.

Anton then was revealed out of the haze of steam and smoke from the blast that totaled the warehouse nearby, and a pair of wings flaired out from what now could be described as a fiery white horse body below his silver armored chest, his head covered by a helm depicted that of a greek hopolite, and was holding a large bow with a ring of fire before the edge of where his hand curled around the handle, but with now bowstring.

"This is my true form, Achapegasasu, Visored. In this form, I abandon fear and compromise, and gain clarity and focus. I am near the strength of our leader in her released form. You stand no chance," he said raising his bow back, and drawing his hand up to where a bowstring would be, instead a string of fire was gathered, and an arrow of fire met the ring hovering inches from his fist.

"Die!" He yelled out as he unleashed the large fiery arrow from his bow, causing a break in air preasure as its speeds was incredible, launching at the area where Lisa was standing, giving her only moments to react before an incredible explosion rocked the docks, and a tidal wave of water burst into the air before raining down onto the battle wrecked dock.

Anton then looked surprised as he felt his chest impaled by a large spear from behind, and Lisa just deactivating her hollowification powers, her mask turning back into Spiritual particles as she narrowed her eyes at him, saying, "You should've not told me the name of your Ressurection form, Hanta. Its irrelevant to teach me things when I am your opponent. Its over," she pulled the spear out of his chest, a spray of blood exited his body, and his eyes widened he felt his slipping out of his grasp. His form reverted back to its original form before dissipating into an ash-like flow into the air, before disappearing completely. Lisa took a few moments before turning around to go to their leader, the one this Hanta spoke of.

* * *

Location: Carnival Park, Carnival Square

Siren was moving in among the civilians, unperturbed by any strange looks due to her cloak that was specially crafted to give her and the other Hantas on this raid the illusion of them not being there, like the Hellspawn, but because of their Hybrid bodies they were given.

Siren cursed silently as she felt the last of her squad taken down, and STILL no sign of either Ichigo or the girl. She wondered if she should withdraw, or the fact so many of them were.

"Where is this blasted Substitute Soul Reaper? Can't find him anywhere around here…so why bother sending us here?" She yelled out frustrated.

"Why not hide and face us yourself, Hanta? You're a freakin coward!" said Hiyori, resting her Zanpakuto on her shoulder, showing a little wear and tear on her appearance.

Siren began walking backwards when she heard the unsheathing of a sword, quickly taking out her own to parry it, backing up till she was in the middle of the square, the people screamed as they saw people taking out swords and attacking people in middle of the square, giving them more open room and less collateral.

"You're reflexes were good, a lot better than your subortinates," Lisa commented bluntly, looking uncaringly at the Hanta standing before her.

Siren smiled as she snapped her free hand's fingers, saying, "You don't have the advantage in numbers, Visored. I do!" A large group of Hellspawn appeared around them, numbering nearly 3 dozen, making both Hiyori and Lisa give pause, not even knowing if they could take Siren yet or not.

"Let's make this count!" Hiyori said, putting on her mask with a wave of her hand, her Spiritual Pressure rising exponentially, with Lisa following suite. The battle then began, but this time, surprise was not on their side, and they hoped they had enough skill to fend them off, and hoped they were buying enough time for the others.

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, Kurosaki Neighborhood 

Senna dodged another shockwave discharged by Malice, the slight cuts on his hands dripped blood as the distorted air resembled a mirage before dissipating and destroying the area around it. She landed with a skid, her tennis shoes grazed across the concrete street with her hand clawing the 'air' while holding her Zanpakuto steadily.

Uryu was busy however analyzing his opponent, finding it strange that the shockwave was able to distort and negate Spiritual Power in its wake yet maintained his own Spiritual Pressure doing so. '_How curious,_' Uryu thought, as he decided to test his theory, shimmering next to Senna saying, "Want to help out? I think I have an idea how to stop him."

"Like how? Every one of your attacks revolves around Spiritual Power releases; not even my Kido gun has any affect upon him while he can still discharge his shockwaves!" Senna exclaimed as Malice cracked his neck around, finding the dance with the Quincy and Senna interesting and invigorating. He was feeling like he would enjoy ripping their flesh off immensely afterwards…

"His whole body is a weak point. He maintains his own Spiritual Pressure despite how he can negate Spiritual Powers around him. If we are able to counter attack him enough to draw off his attention, we can lay down a powerful one hit strike, but it has to be fast," Uryu said while keeping an eye on Malice as his eyes watched them carefully.

"I guess that makes sense," Senna said unsure of herself that she didn't think of such a thing.

Uryu then unsheathed his Seele Schnider, holding the handle as if it was a sword, belying its true nature from his opponent, as he said lowly to Senna, "Get ready."

Malice raised a hand, cracking the knuckles individually as he smiled sadistically, "C'mon! I want you to try to kill me! No one can! Especially that girl with you!"

Senna growled, raising her Spiritual Pressure up dramatically, yelling out at him, "Shut it, Malice! You die today!"

Malice beckoned with his hand, saying, "Bring it."

"Let's go," Uryu said, using Hirenkyaku, appearing next to Malice at his left side with his hand held next to him, striking out a diagonal slash, meeting a rapid wrist block, drawing a small cut from him seeing that his sword was unhindered from the blow. While Malice's other hand turned to snap his finger at Uryu, a low chanted, "Byakurai!" was uttered before a large pale lightning bolt was fired from Senna's gun, to which Malice countered by raising his palm up, catching the Kido in his hand, skidding across the ground while his hand appeared to be scalded.

"That's it," Uryu muttered, striking out at him again and again, repeatedly attacking his enemy, forcing Malice on the defensive, blocking the blue blade with his hands and forearms, unable to strike back without being open up to another strike by Senna. Uryu saw that his blade started to feel just about right, and knowing the Spiritual Pressure his enemy had, he should've given him plenty of energy for what he was about to do next.

Malice finally grabbed for Uryu's blade, ignoring the fact it was hurting him immensely, the attacks they were laying on him were of little consequence in the long run, hoping that he would be able to wrench the sword away from the Archer's hand. Senna took that opportunity to intercept his hand slashing at his hand with a large amount of Wind whirling around it, cutting into his wrist, causing him to growl and push away the blue blade away so he could attack Senna.

Senna drew her Kido gun, and chanted, "Sokatsui!" A large blast of blue energy fired from her gun, enveloping part of Malice before he leapt out of the blast.

"DAMN you, witch!" He yelled at her, most of his body steaming from the attack and looked like he was in real pain, but that wasn't the worst of it for him yet.

Uryu used Hirenkyaku, was merely ten feet behind him, as he pulled his brightly glowing Seel Schnider back into the bow, and the arrow expanded into twice its normal length and width, "Thank you for your Spiritual Power, Hanta. It gives me all the penetration power I need to have it cut you through."

Malice turned around roaring out as he clapped his hands towards him, sending a huge shockwave after him, blowing away the street and ripping up the adjacent sidewalks. Uryu however appeared behind him again, firing off his arrow and made its way home through his left shoulder, aiming for his Soul chain to which his guess was. A large amount of blood left the wound, and Malice stood motionless as he gasped, falling to his knees before bowing his head and becoming still.

Senna appeared next to Uryu via Flash Step, sweating and panting from the battle they had with the Hanta, asking, "Did we get him?" After a long drawn out silence, they suddenly both gasp to hear the sound of a laugh. A menacing laugh. Malice stood back up, heavily at first, showing that the arrow did indeed wound him, but it seemed it aroused him in a state of madness. He reached around and pulled the arrow from his back before smashing it in his hands, causing it to defuse and fall uselessly onto the ground.

"I-Impossible! He should be dead after a wound like that!" Uryu exclaimed, holding his bow half-way up but was clearly concerned with the fact his enemy was still up and about, even if he missed the Soul Chain, his heart should matter, shouldn't it?

"Oh what fun this is! HAHAHAHAHA! I haven't sported a wound this big in decades!" He padded his chest over where the hole was, making a grotesque splashing sound, not even in the least bit bothered by it.

Senna widened her eyes, backing up slightly, feeling as if she woken up a beast much larger than she thought it was. Like attacking a bear cub, instead finding out you're blindness caused you to find out it was a full grown beast. '_I can't beat this! This…this is impossible! I-I can't…' _she began to tremble at first, not knowing what to do, then it was Uryu's next actions that surprised her and woke her from her shaking reverie.

"Then I guess I should aim for your head next time," Uryu drew back the bow, already armed with another Seele Schnider, firing at him rapidly, sending the glowing arrow towards him, only to be easily avoided by the Hanta.

"To give my respect to such worthy opponents for making me feel alive again, I shall grant you the honor of drawing my sword to extinguish your pathetic lives," he reached up with his right hand, wrapping his thumb and fore finger to unlatch the sword from its sheathe, slowly drawing it out of his scabbard with a loud grinding sound.

"U-Uryu! His sword! He's-!" She was about to say until he fired off another arrow, sending another blue arrow to which was missed and hit another spot past the Hanta, now fully drawn out and held firmly in his right hand. The hilt itself was made out of someone's bones. Splintered apart then welded together ontop a piece of metal with the pommel having a large tooth pointing down and curving in the opposite direction as the edge of the blade. The edge was a dull bone white which appeared to be a hybrid of bone splinters and metal, making the edge ragged and saw-like in appearance.

"What about it?" Uryu asked curiously, but in a way uncaring of what danger it posed to them, as he let loose another two arrows, these two almost looked like he wasn't even paying attention to what he was firing at.

"He's never unsheathed his sword before, not even when I or another Seer combated him! I don't know what he can do with his sword!" Her hands were still shaking, feeling as if her body could fall apart any moment at the thought of being cut by that decrepit morbid weapon.

"Then I guess we'll find out, then won't we?" Uryu said with a confident smirk, using Hirenkyaku, appearing behind Malice, and firing off two more arrows past him, to which he laughed at him at the incredulous effort he put into his bow.

"What's the matter? Not able to hit me with that bow as you used to?" Malice mocked him, pointing his sword at him before he saw Uryu stare impassively at him. He raised his eyebrows incredulously, about to bark at him why the look when he saw a large pentagram rune appear underneath him, forming from all of his Seele Schnider arrows in the ground, forming angle focal points for the rune.

"What is this SHIT?! Another technique of yours? A prison?" He asked with a form of humor on his face, as if this technique was any lesser than the one that pierced his shoulder a minute ago. He then tried to move, to crush that pansy-boy for wearing such a wimp outfit, almost similar to a human dress in Malice's eyes. Though however, he couldn't move, feeling his legs rooted at what appeared the center of the Pentagram.

"Just figured out you can't move huh? You're in the center of a Pentagram that my Seele Schnider arrows formed. While you may disperse and distort Spiritual Particles and Power with your techniques, you still exude Spiritual Pressure from your body. My Seele Schnider's you see, are modified to absorb Spiritual energy from the air, even by-product energy coming off of powerful opponents, and then forming together into a mighty barrier. Then, that barrier contains opponents within the center of it," the Quincy calmly explained, reaching his free hand to fetch a silver canister within his jacket pocket, revealing the Gento that he had been waiting to use for this opportunity.

Malice growled pointing his sword at him, yelling out, "You tricked me! That stupid archery stunts were just setting up for this!"

"For someone as powerful as you, you're certainly dense," Uryu stared at him blankly, making Malice pulsate throbbing veins in anger.

Senna stared in awe at how composed Uryu was in the face of an enemy as strong as Malice. She admired his dedication to defeating his foes, regardless of the odds, and stood fearless in front of them whether he could win or not. He…reminded her of Ichigo, she thought, secretly blushing at the serene and collected Quincy, not hating him as much as she did beforehand.

"Senna!" Uryu shouted, making Malice twitch with uncertainty, as he strained to look over at the Soul Hunter behind him, making her start as well, flustered at his shout to her name.

"No matter what happens from here on out, I want you to protect Ichigo with your life! If you're really in love with him the way you say you are, prove it now!" He then dropped the Gento onto the Seele Schnider nearest to him. The effects were magnificent, as all five swords blazing from Spiritual Power towards the center, forming into one amazing blast. However, that's when everything went downhill. Malice noticing that the blast was imminent, raised his sword and slashed at the ground in front of him, causing an ear-popping shock wave, blasting heavy into the ground and breaking the sound barrier within his slice, ceasing the ritual.

Senna covered her eyes from the blast, narrowly dodging the uprooted and defused Seele Schnider arrows, flying upwards from the shock wave even from the front side of his attack. Senna gasped as she knew the true power of his sword. It could create shock waves in the wake of mighty slashes of his sword, much like Getsuga Tensho releases pure Spiritual Power.

"Is that it? That your big finish, human?" Malice asked with a smile and homicidal gleam in his eyes, his teeth showing to him that he was going to kill the human who dared trick him.

Uryu grimaced, as he was caught in the wake of the blast and was underneath some rubble in the epicenter of the deep hole that Malice created from the shock wave, extending to his footing and down into the sewers underneath the road. Uryu was dirtied and wet, as well as a bloody gash that was formed onto his forehead, coughing from the large pieces of the road that had wedged him onto the pipe was bent under him.

"I'll enjoy peeling your flesh off, to wake you up," Malice said as he reached down to get to the injured Quincy, only to be shot at from behind by a raw shot yellow shot of Spiritual Energy, causing a thunderous noise that lit up the hole that Malice created momentarily of yellow light. However, the steam did nothing but create a painful effect that did nothing but deter his movement towards the Quincy, rolling his neck around in painfully sounding cracks, turning around and leaping out of the hole and appearing mere meters in front of Senna who rapidly retreated upon his movement towards her.

He tapped the backside of his sword on his right shoulder, still sporting a scalded burn from the Kido cast onto his hand which he blocked earlier, peeling what little normal skin was on his hand. He carried a manic look in his eye as his smile posed a hungry look towards his prey.

He pointed towards Senna, and said, "Well then, Senna. Shall we dance? We've never had a chance to clash swords anyways…it would be only fair for you to do the same to me after I let you take so many hits from you people."

Senna bit down on her lip, glaring at him full on, raising her Spiritual Pressure until it blazed around her brilliantly, casting a Orange hue around herself as she raised her sword, saying, "You want to see my sword's power? Then I'll give it to you!"

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's backyard, Ichigo docile form was still in a deep 'sleep'. However, his eyes twitched, and a semblance of a smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

"Senna," he said quietly, as Senna began to start the real fight against a foe to protect the one thing she cherished most.

* * *

**A/N**: UGH! Its been awhile! Believe it or not, I planned for this chapter to be a LOT longer than it really is! I'm sorry if it sucks and isn't up to your expectations…but this battle is going to be a multi-chapter type Arc, so I guess you'll have to wait to see what happens next, eh? XD

I hope you'll still like it, even though I decided to change the wording of words such as Reiti and Reiatsu to Spiritual Pressure and Spiritual Power. Please PM me about any mistakes of that SORT to me, but don't butcher it otherwise I'll lose motivation to write another one anytime soon.

With that said, I hope you enjoy this, and get a little insight on the character of Hantas and an insight on just how tough the enemies are now.

**Edit**: Phew! Got through that somehow -collapses-

Next Time: **Chapter 8, Bring them to Twilight, the Prowess of Malice!**


	9. Chapter 9, Bring them to Twilight,!

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **Bring them Twilight**, **the Prowess of Malice!**

* * *

20 Minutes ago, Karakura Town's Karakura Highschool, Temporarily Closed

* * *

Tatsuki Arisawa had gotten into her Karate Gi, and was about to start her practice for the upcoming tournament being held within the coming Winter. However, her plans changed, as she was gazing at the sight of the near demolished school. She was awestruck at how much trouble could occur after nearly 2 years of peace since that…incident with Ichigo's Soul Reaper business. She thought he moved on, regardless of how lately he's been restless and distracted, as if gazing off in the horizon expecting something to appear when there was nothing to begin with. Then…she learned that the entire gymnasium was, as the official report goes, 'spontaneously combusted' from an unknown source. The ground itself was already glassed from whatever super heat had incinerated her fellow school's gymnasium.

But as Tatsuki snuck around the Caution tape, she noticed faint residual Spiritual Pressures of the Visoreds, the Hollowified soldiers Ichigo explained that were former Soul Reapers who gained the abilities of Hollows like himself. She also found a tattered piece of cloth near a telephone pole that belonged to Uryu, probably from his Quincy cloak. She actually had to scale the pole just to retrieve it, which any other student would've found a difficult task, but due to her extreme prowess in Martial Arts, she's become well-balanced and agile individual.

She also noticed the area around the baseball field had impact craters and a blackened ground area, surrounded by five holes forming a pentagram shape. She noticed this was a Quincy Technique, and saw that it was used, but found that there was no body, meaning it failed.

She growled as she stomped away from the closed school. "IDIOT! Where am I supposed to practice if he causes trouble just when I don't need it?" She yelled out, causing a few passerby students of hers that were just as miffed about the destruction of the gymnasium as she was, to yelp and scatter in response to her brimming wrath. She had a piece of her mind to go straight to Ichigo's house and wring his neck for causing this, regardless if he was the culprit in it or not. Quite frankly, she didn't give a damn.

"Hey! Tatsuki-chaaaaan!" Came a whiny voice from another direction, halting her impending wrath felt trail towards Ichigo's house.

"K-Keigo?" She recognized her classmate anywhere, and also seeing him running to him in a melodramatic fashion, tears abundantly flowing like waterfalls from his eyes, his eyes shut tight enough to form a seal from his vision, and his strides long and exaggerated as he ran towards her.

Once he leapt towards her bodily she responded as Tatsuki would in any situation a crazed boy would leap at her. By planting a foot into the incoming boy's face, and slamming him down on the ground.

"OWIE! Tatsuki why?" He cried out, holding his face and squirming on the ground, his tears gathered into a wet puddle around his head.

"Tch! You should've known better than jump at me like that. Even after the years of knowing me, you still do it. Unbelievable!" She caressed her temples, frustrated she had to deal with the theatrical boy as well as the headache Ichigo has caused for her yet again.

"I see your frustration being vented on poor Asano-Chan," Mizuiro said casually as he approached from the general direction the hasty emotionally disturbed boy was headed.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that anymore, Mizuiro!" Keigo wailed at him, standing up abruptly and waving his arms at him as he got within inches of his face.

"What're you guys doing here?" Tatsuki asked curiously, knowing that a formal announcement was given over both phone lines and the E-Mails, but she wasn't told of the damage done directly the gym. Hence her frustration or discouragement of learning its fate when she arrived.

"We came because we thought to check out the school. It seemed strange that the school was suddenly cancelled on the eve of Finals approaching within a month or two," Mizuiro said casually, but with a serious note as he turned his head towards the large rubble heap where the gym use to stand.

"But you think it was more than that?" Tatsuki asked, crossing her arms, knowing that Mizuiro was a smart boy, and ever since the Winter War two years ago, she knew he was probably the smartest one of the bunch that hung around Ichigo.

"Well, with the things we know about this town, this gym probably didn't 'Spontaneously Combust,' like they're trying to explain to the student body. This looks more of a eruption that came from," Mizuiro pointed to the top where the roof of the gym used to be, "up above, and fired skywards as well."

"What kind of explosion was that?" Keigo asked once he recovered, knowing the business they were speaking of was serious.

"It seems to be some kind of energy…like Spiritual Energy, the thing Ichigo told us about," Mizuiro cupped his chin in thought, looking at the ruined building analytically, but not too seriously, his stance still as casual as always.

"It…feels familiar," Tatsuki said as she approached the edge of the rubble where the wall of the gym used to be. Keigo became flabbergasted at what he knew she was about to do, but Mizuiro, held him back with a hand while raising a finger to his lips, ushering him to be quiet. Tatsuki continued her tantalizingly slow walk, memories began to flash in her mind as the energy became almost eerily familiar.

"_Orihime!" She felt herself yelling as she was flung helplessly around by the practically invisible hollow, to soon be Orihime's horror, her own brother. Tatsuki felt her body cut in her shoulder from a long talon of the Hollow, feeling helpless, pathetic, scared. Not for all her strength in Martial Arts she could stop this threat. _

_She then felt that moment where she flung herself at the possessed students, quickly dispatching them with swift kicks and punches, knocking them all unconscious or incapacitated. But even then, as she resisted the control of the Hollow she felt weak, useless in the end. _

_She felt herself nearly drained of all energy as the large piggish Arrancar sucked up the souls of the weak around her, leaving her barely able to breathe, let alone stay conscious. She felt nearly utterly defeated until Orihime stood in to save her sorry a**. She barely recalled the rest, even as she saw the black cloaked figure of Ichigo saving both the mutilated Chad, and petrified Orihime. _

_She blamed herself for not being able to beat out the reason why Ichigo was burdened with a secret that was too dangerous for her to be shared with. She wondered what her friendship was for, but it was only the fact that she was stronger than Ichigo that made her a reliable friend and companion to Ichigo, teaching him how to fight and survive._

_Now…she's powerless, and this Pressure definitely had Ichigo's fire inside it, that rough violent and determined focus, yet this was wild and dark at the same time. Its almost as if…_

"-Tatsuki! Look at the sky!" Suddenly broken from her reverie by Keigo's panicked voice, she lost focus of a black spark of residual Spiritual Power snaking onto her hands, and extended a low current onto her. But the sight in the sky was much more disturbing, as she saw what looked like a cloud of white and black falling towards Karakura Town like a hail of shooting stars.

"Get down!" She said as one of the pale fiery objects came down almost crushing the three, emitting a large shockwave in its wake, blasting the ground below it into burning rubble, cracking the street for 10 meters around it.

What came out of the crater, was something that sent chills down Tatsuki's spine and bones. A Blonde haired man with a pale white cloak draped around him casually, one side of his body was visible, a bare pale chest with a crest of unknown make ontop of where his heart should be, and a long white glove about elbow length on his left hand, and a black feather pauldron on his left shoulder, and below a black feather laced metal boot, almost medieval in appearance, with regular white hakama about his waist and legs.

The unknown invader bore a average lined face, a medium profound nose, and razor edged brows, perfectly suiting his blazing red irises, and well built jaw line, with a sinister smile of hideous glee.

He observed them with almost immediate interest, walking heavy footsteps with ease, almost as if his feet were weightless and he's been walking like this for ages. He cocked his head at an angle as he wrapped his gloved left hand around his chin, making clucking sounds with his tongue,"Well well…what have we here? First place I check where we felt the famed, Ichigo Kurosaki's Spiritual Pressure and Power bursting at magnanimous proportions, I became inspired to find him first. But…instead I find a group of peculiar humans with Spiritual Potential, some more than others I have felt than these distasteful pitiful excuses of life on this backwater town of mortals. I wonder,"he began to draw more distance, Tatsuki and the others were motionless, this man's evil was practically boiling them alive inside, making their legs turn to butter, and his Spiritual Pressure was like a Hollow's yet, a entirely different thing as well. His hand reached for Tatsuki's motionless, cold sweating, eye twitching, face, as he whispered, "what I could learn, by extracting your brain…and devouring it could tell me about you."

Tatsuki was trying to tell her legs to move, her head, arms, anything to stop this nightmare from killing her. Then, a blinding flash flew past her sight, aiming for the glove of the Hanta reaching for her face, causing him to retreat five steps through a simple backwards hop, now regarding the new threat.

"Well well! If it isn't one of the Soul Hunters!" He yelled out in a theatric tone, placing his slightly burned white glove to give him a mock salute to the now apparent figure, standing erect and tall on a lamp post 50 meters away from them, a smoking revolver-looking Kido gun was shown as the cause of the blinding flash, giving Tatsuki and her friends spots in their vision.

Keigo questioned quietly, "S-Soul Hunter? Is that a kind of Soul Reaper?"

Mizuiro cusped his chin with his right hand, supporting it with his right, acting unnervingly calm during this plight, saying, "He doesn't bear the robes of the Soul Reapers we've seen. A Black Ops perhaps, if they have those anyways? A splinter group?"

Tatsuki growled out in a low voice, "It doesn't matter! We have to get you two out of here!"

Keigo began to protest as Tatsuki began pushing them towards the opposite direction of the rubble and school, away from the 'Soul Hunter' and the Hanta, hoping that the enemy was distracted enough by the new arrival to focus on them.

Unfortunately, a large assortment of four legged nightmares blocked their path as suddenly the previously fled and emptied school parking lot was now filled with nearly a dozen white robed Hantas of all different shapes and sizes, and two dozen Hellhounds, all drooling blood and growling hideous low sounds, unheard to the three humans' ears.

"I'm sorry, humans, but I cannot allow you to leave alive. Not while my Hellhounds hunger for souls so gluttonously," the neatly combed blonde haired man said, turning around, with a smile on his face, winking at Tatsuki with a hungry dangerous glint in his eyes, before turning back to regard the stationary Soul Hunter, now counting inwardly the number of enemies and the best course of action that allowed the three Karakura residents to leave unharmed.

Keigo was practically on the verges of crying, feeling the menace of their intent, and concluded his death was going to happen, and his hell on earth had come for him. Even calm Mizuiro, was tense, cold sweating, and calculating the slim odds of them leaving alive without support or aide. Tatsuki was cold sweating, shaking, but took three steps forward, and went into a fighting stance, with a fist stretched outwards and her other hand near her side, her right side in front with her left held back.

"T-Tatsuki?" Keigo uttered, totally baffled why she would even think of fighting some threat that none of them could handle.

"I can't just stand here and be devoured by these…monsters! I will not cower this time! I will remain strong, just as I always should be!" Tatsuki shouted, making Mizuiro stare wide eyed at her and Keigo stop his whimpering, drawing his gaze upon her as well, wondering what was going through her head.

Tatsuki didn't know what she had planned or if she had even a chance to win against these suicidal odds, but she was inclined to not back down, not after she had protected, toughened, and bonded with a guy like Ichigo. '_I will not let myself be his damsel in distress! Not anymore!' _Tatsuki said inwardly, as the first enemy came towards her, a large gore salivating Hellhound leapt towards her with mouth opened wide.

As it drew near, a beam of yellow energy snaked dangerously close to her head, and entered the maw of the beast, causing it to convulse in mid-air, leaving it less dangerous for Tatsuki. Not bothering to hesitate, she grabbed the large mouth of the beast, twirling her feet around and throwing over her shoulder, bloodying her jacket from the blood ushering from its convulsing mouth and threw it towards the school with a mighty bone-snapping crash. The Hellhound twitched as its dying form bled out of its eyes and mouth grotesquely, before breathing its last.

One of the Hanta, a smooth black haired one with his left eye covered by silky bangs, commented with a keen right eye, "She's good. I guess humans are skilled in combat as they say. It's a wonder how the Soul Hunters were ever established without them."

"They still needed blasted Soul Reapers to do it though! C'mon! Let's kill this girly before she gets anymore lucky!" Said another one, having a large Mohawk of yellow color and a ratty cloak, lifting up a large claymore with bone knit designs in the pommel and guard, before leaping at her, throwing is weapon downwards to Tatsuki's head.

Tatsuki smiled as he approached, deftly twisting around and out of the way of the huge weapon before back flipping in the air, as a mighty crash of debris flew in the weapon's wake before she landed back down, saying, "You think you can hit me with that huge thing? I'm surprised you can use it one handed like that. You guys don't happen to be Arrancars, are you?"

All of the Hantas suddenly glared at Tatsuki with an utter hatred. Their eyes filled with rage and their bodies tensed, all but the smooth silky black haired Hanta who simply tsked at her response.

The Mohawk hanta then growled leaping at her with his claymore wrenching from the ground, kicking up concrete and asphalt as it went before swiping at her horizontally where her legs would be, "HOW DARE YOU CALL US BY THAT SECOND RATE TERM! We've been cleansed of Aizen's experiments, and transcending into something far beyond Hollow! You'll die for those words, human!"

Tatsuki then executed a perfect back flip landing a few paces from where she was standing, before sliding up to the Hanta with grace and speed underestimated by the Hanta, striking a powerful 3 hit jab to his throat, nose and left eye, making him sputter as he backed up.

"Wh-What the he-" he began to say before a leaping roundhouse kick planted onto his chest sent him reeling backwards, crashing into several Hellhounds, kicking up more of the parking lot and causing a large crash.

As the man growled, tossing the beasts aside, flurries of yellow light flew by him into the Hanta's throats and maws, causing them to die painfully beside him, the Soul Hunter aiming his Kido gun with steam rising from the end of the barrel, having barely moved at all.

"Why…you…fucking little dipshit!" Yelled out the Hanta, grabbing his weapon as he clambered up off the ground where he made a large indentation and drag across the parking lot.

"Don't be an idiot," the smooth talking, yet bored looking Hanta said, as he walked across, the other compliment of Hantas stood their ground, not moving an inch until directed, "he already has an opponent."

The Soul Hunter, Ryo, suddenly flinched, as the blonde Hanta was now behind him, launching a kick towards his head, barely intercepted by his sword wielding forearm, launching him across the air towards the ground below, his feet clashing mightily onto it.

The Blonde man held his kicking pose before hopping down from the air next to the light post, gracefully landed with a slight clack, waving his hands at him before he spoke, "My my…you are fast, for sure. I haven't met many who could dodge my hand to hand strikes so swiftly and correctly. You truly are something, Soul Hunter."

"You know nothing of me…or what I'm capable of," he said in a dark liquid voice, Tatsuki surmises its due to that strange cloak he was wearing that obscured his face and body.

"That cloak hides your Spiritual Pressure well. Whatever you are, Soul Hunter, will be nothing more than a interesting specimen to take back to my lab," he said with a manic smile, pointing at him before snapping his forefinger with his thumb, 3 Hantas appeared around him.

"Please, sever his limbs, gentlemen," he said with a half lidded look of satisfaction, knowing he would watch yet another enemy fall before his hands.

As the Hantas raised their weapons, Ryo crouched down, before shimmering out of view, much to the Hantas' surprise, reappearing above them, uttering lowly as he aimed his revolver Kido gun, "Horin," then a large Kido orange electric rope tied around the 3 Hantas together, causing them to grunt and shout in despair. It was too late as he fell upon them, making a large arc with his Dai-katana, cutting all 3 of their heads off, leaving their bodies spurting blood as their tied bodies fell the ground inert and limp, twitching.

The Blonde Hanta clapped, chuckling, "Well done and executed, Soul Hunter. You're movement seems off, but you definitely fight like a Soul Reaper. More analyzing is needed," he snapped his fingers again, causing 5 other Hantas appear, each of them spread out in a scattered line, forming a 'W' formation.

As they all began to draw began their Zanpakuto when Ryo suddenly said in a disgusted tone, "Amateurs," rushing at them with vast speed, his cloak flapping around like a flag, his feet unseen from the blurring motion he created, as he slashed his Zanpakuto across the middle Hanta's legs, severing them in half. Not even before he registered this, he used his free hand to grab face, flipping over him and double side-kicking the other two Hantas aside, before violently gouging out his eyes, landing before the other two Hantas, both of them hesitating at the decisive speed and lethal blows he pulled off on their comrades.

That was all the time Ryo needed, as he slashed down viciously at the Hanta's leg on his left, causing him to buckle before he slashed his throat again, then pointed his Kido revolver at the last Hanta's face, uttering lowly, "Byakurai," a bright blue lightning streak exited the barrel and through the other side of the Hanta's head, giving a clean burned hole to display to the other side before he fell to the ground limply, his dead body twitching slightly from the last blow, but its life was gone.

The Blonde Hanta began to laugh hysterically, his voice sending chills down Tatsuki's spine as she figured some twisted part of him enjoyed seeing his subordinates cut down so elegantly by the skilled 'Soul Reaper'.

He then took a few precise steps towards the Blonde Hanta, saying lowly, "Entertained enough, Demon Spawn?"

That just made the Hanta giggle, saying with tears bordering his eyes from his hysteria earlier, whipping out a handkerchief from his sleeve to wipe them up as he said matter-of-factly, "Yes yes, quite so. I definitely have a better idea on 'what' you are. It really never mattered if you called yourself 'human', Soul 'Hunter' or Soul 'Reaper'. Now that I see that you're nothing like the other three I mentioned, you are something else…much more primal and brutal, like a trained predator told how to use weapons instead of his hands," he gestured to his own gloved hands, before smiling at them, flexing them experimentally before raising his own dark eyes back up to the Soul Hunter.

"But now, play time, is definitely over. Allow me to introduce myself to you, Soul 'Hunter'," he said as he bowed dramatically, letting his bangs fall over his eyes as he did so, holding his chest with his left while outstretching his right to the side, "I am Asar Santiago, but you may refer to me as Inquisitor 13," he then raised his gloves to be shown as he was still bowed, his eyes shined darkly as the Roman numerals for ten with a 'X' on his right hand, and the number three represented by a 'III' on his left.

Red energy crackled in between the gloves, as he chuckled, his Spiritual Pressure still hidden, but the visibility of Spiritual energy danced between his palms, right as the entire town became invaded of Hantas, and right before a few moments when Senna leapt out the window into the fray, to fight the very nightmare that stands before all of Karakura Town. Hell has made its first move and is now in the World of the Living!

* * *

World of the Living, Karakura Town, the Street block of the Kurosaki Household

_Now…_

* * *

"Bring them to Twilight, Mirokumaru!" Senna shouted in reverence and force, her Zanpakuto elongated in a glow of yellow light, swirls of wind began to flow all around her as she was picked up 10 meters into the air, the wind whistling around the ground below made Malice's cloak flutter like a flag, but his face was merely stating his inner emotions: a mixture of malicious glee, and indifference to her release of her Zanpakuto.

"This doesn't change anything, Senna!" Malice roared, a face of pure insanity written in his features, his hands and sword held aloft, as if nothing could touch him, "you haven't changed, nor has your Zanpakuto! I will crush you like a ant this time, you hear me? This time I will-" his eyes suddenly widen as a twister was elongated in a zig-zag formation from her Zanpakuto, barreling right towards him, which he countered with a strike of his own weapon, distorting the energy before it causing the wind to dissipate, but the force of her attack still pressed him across the ground, his feet grinding into the concrete below his sandals' soles.

Senna's face was solemn, her eyes passive and she reserved her emotions and feelings for later for now, she had to battle a foe she knew she should not take lightly, especially when fighting him alone.

She then twisted her Zanpakuto along her hand again, the twister danced away from Malice's blade and around him before rearing up and diving into his back, catapulting him across the street below her and into a few parked cars along the street, causing a massive explosion behind her before she twirled her Zanpakuto back upright, turning around to 'stand' before her handiwork as she narrowed her eyes where she saw her opponent land, now a burning pile of metal and concrete.

The rubble laid still, the fire crackled from the smell of ozone and burning oil, and there was no visible movement within it, giving the impression to Senna that Malice is stunned for now, allowing her to initialize Flash Step from her location towards Uryu's, dropping down to her hands and knees and lifted the rubble off his body, only to see a Quincy symbol of a metal shield around Uryu's chest, causing her to be somewhat baffled before it glowed blue and dissipated away, allowing Uryu to open an eye with a smirk on his face.

Uryu had seemed to pull off a silent Ginto spell to protect his vital organs from any damage after the shockwave initiated from Malice's blow, protecting him from the fall and impact into the underground passage.

"Come to check on me? My, how sweet of you, hehe!" Uryu snickered at her, making her growl before hammer fisting his head, making him glare at her before he struggled to his feet, his Quincy uniform dirtied from the sewer water and mud, and a trickle of blood from where his left arm had been wedged in some debris.

"How bad is it?" Senna asked with concern, grabbing his arm, but Uryu remained stoic and unfazed by her manhandling.

"My body already has issued painkillers to it, and from what I could tell, it seems that its only cut and bruised," Uryu answered nonchalantly as he nodded to the surface, letting Senna know that he'd rather talk on the surface than below ground in the dank smelling sewer.

Once on the surface, Uryu also mentioned forthright, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Senna widened her eyes, and looked over at him with surprise, about to say something before Uryu raised a hand to her mouth, saying, "For now, its not important. However, I will want a full explanation why you have Intel on all of the past events and personal bios of all of Ichigo's exploits, battles, and companions. _Everything_," he then stepped forward, his eyes meeting hers with a deadly promise, as he asked, "do I make myself clear, Senna?"

Senna gulped, and simply nodded under his cold stare, about to say something when a massive blast of Spiritual Pressure erupted from the rubble area where Malice resided, showing it was clearly his own. It coursed and rippled in the air, Senna felt its hunger and anger, as if the air itself was trying to constrict her, and Uryu could feel the same. Malice's body was at the center of a maelstrom of crimson Spiritual energy spiraling upwards before piercing up into the sky, letting all know that he was done playing around.

"Such massive Spiritual Pressure! It doesn't feel anything like the Hollows or Espada I've fought before!" Uryu shouted about the roar of the chaotic energy that was being released.

"You shouldn't have! This is augmented and merged Spiritual Pressure of two different species, like that of the merging of Hollow and Soul Reaper!" Senna shouted back, giving him information so incredible he couldn't have been able to understand at that point at first, but then asked the real question edging into his mind immediately afterwards.

"What two species are bound together? What is a Hanta?" Uryu asked loudly, until the roar suddenly ended, and Malice showed a wide manic grin, his eyes gleaming red and his sword rattled in his quaking grip.

"You know something…you are different today, Senna. In fact, you actually might be fun to play around with, right before I hear your scream when I peel your flesh right off your bones," he answered darkly, raising up his Zanpakuto before slicing the air in front of him, a air rippling shockwave came barreling before the two of them, intending on ripping them apart.

"_Bar the way, lock the gates, become my unbreakable foundation_," Uryu uttered lowly, and as the beginning of the shockwave came upon them, making sure he grabbed a firm grip on Senna's sleeve, as a glowing Ginto capsule came open before his right hand, before he finished chanting, "Iron Spire Fortress!" within that moment, the glowing energy of the Ginto capsule expanded around them before covering the entirety of their bodies before spiraling upwards into a gray colored German spire design, completely halting the impact of the massive shockwave, destroying the roadside beside them for a good distance.

Malice squinted his eyes at the dust he kicked up, and suddenly saw the spire, growling, shouting at them, "You cowards! Come out here now!"

"Interesting," Uryu said within the column foundation, his hand pressed against the inner wall of the spire, with Senna pressed tightly and uncomfortably against his side, only able to hear the muttered screams of the now pissed Hanta.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? We could've died from that-"

"We should've died from what I've witnessed his abilities and understand from what you told me his Zanpakuto's powers work," Uryu said, interrupting her with a confident if not equally perplexed face as he looked up and down the surface, saying lowly, "not a scratch. Its almost as if someone tried to punch it with raw power than actual Spiritual Pressure discharge. Is that all it is?"

"What are you saying? Are you saying your Quincy spell did something that my Kido gun couldn't?" Senna asked exasperatedly, her brow knit in a frown, not quite sure his understanding was exactly correct.

"Actually, from what I've gathered about your 'Kido' gun, is that your weapon derives not off of the Spiritual Pressure like Soul Reapers do, but instead, runs off of energy cells comprised of gathered Spiritual Particles like my Ginto does when Quincy initialize our own spells, right?" he asked with a upraised brow, and a press of his glasses against the bridge of his nose, suppressing the urge to show off a smug grin.

Senna could only grit her teeth for a moment on how he found out, and just assumed he was a analytical bastard, crossing her arms before looking away from him with a exasperated sigh, "Yes, that's exactly right. The process is more complex and cannot be simply done, so other than that, you are correct. What about it?"

Uryu then scratched the Spiritually constructed column that that stood before him, scratching its foundation with a few blue sparks exited his nails, before he rubbed them together, "I'm saying, that our two similar spells are the only thing that his Zanpakuto cannot dissipate or break apart. It can destroy both matter and Spiritual Pressure based abilities, like my Quincy arrows or Chad's El Directo because it comes from our own Spiritual Pressure, not artificial Spiritual Energy."

Senna's eyes opened wide, remembering the instances where her Kido gun was blocked physically rather than dissipated like before with the other attacks mounted by Uryu herself or Chad.

"Now you're catching on," Uryu said with a stoic face, pinching the construct before them, causing it to disappear in a flash of light, showing a impatient nearly insane Malice waiting for them on the other side.

Uryu donned his Quincy bow, making sure like nothing happened other than that his spell wore off, and Senna gripped her Zanpakuto in her left hand, making Malice smile again.

"Ready to face your deaths?" Malice said, holding his Zanpakuto out to his left as he grinned toothily, but was greeted with unfazed expressions of both Senna and Uryu.

* * *

Meanwhile….sometime earlier

* * *

Tatsuki evaded another sword slice by the Mohawk donned Hanta, doing her best to keep him angry and unfocused, making simple executed jabs to his chest before evading a thrust by dropping to the ground and sweeping his feet with her left leg, sending him falling onto the ground below with a grunt.

"DAMN you, human! I can see why HIS precious Kuzuri underestimated you people…always on your damn toes," he growled as he slashed at her body, moments before she rolled over and flipped back onto her feet, not looking in the least bit winded from the exchange between the bizarre and grotesque enemy while the enemy kept being ambushed and slain easily by the Soul Hunter nearby.

The Mohawk Hanta looked around, only himself, the black haired Hanta, two others near him, and Asar were left, with the latter avoiding swings of Ryo's Zanpakuto left and right effortlessly, having yet to make another aggressive move.

"Kuroi! Help me out here instead of standing there watching!" The Mohawk Hanta yelled out in frustration, waving his sword over his head as he glanced over at the smooth black haired Hanta, who looked indifferent to his 'plight'.

"She is not a threat at her current Spiritual Power level, nor her Spiritual Pressure of any consequence. Stop holding back and finish her off," he said in a cold liquid voice, almost irritated that his comrade was taking this long to take out one insignificant human.

"Tch, hell with you! She's too weak for me to go all out on her sorry lit-ack!" He began to complain until Tatsuki swiftly kicked at his gut, before flipping backwards and catching his chin, making him flip over and crash into another section of the tarmac parking lot.

Kuroi sighed, stroking his bangs away for a moment across his ear, saying briskly in an annoyed tone, "Zoku…you're an idiot."

Said 'Zoku' exploded from the debris, swinging his sword up above his head before narrowly missing Tatsuki again, crashing the tarmac where she stood a few moments ago, growling at his miss, "Shut the hell up, Kuroi!"

Suddenly, Tatsuki was before Zoku, her eyes burning with rage, and her fist tightened louder than expected, twisting towards his chest, an unusual black current flowed around her fist, suddenly causing a ear popping boom, actually causing damage to Zoku.

Zoku was shocked as he coughed up blood, splattering on his hands and the ground below him, still unable to fathom how that happened, "T-The hell?"

Kuroi also had his eyes open wide with shock, the two other Hanta had their own hidden expressions of shock of the human landing a blow that penetrated Zoku's thick skin and caused internal damage.

"Her Spiritual Pressure just now…" Kuroi muttered quietly before Tatsuki took the initiative again, another black sparking uppercut his jaw, sending the large wiry Hanta off his feet, before hurtling across the parking lot towards the street nearly 100 feet away, causing a tremendous crash.

Tatsuki began to breathe deeply, looking down at her fists with awe and uncertainty, "What's going on?…I…was this from earlier?" She questioned, remembering the sparking residual Spiritual Pressure that Ichigo left behind during his awakening…and consequentially blew up the Gymnasium she needed, remembering a slight static shock feeling for a few minutes as the Hantas arrived on the parking lot in front of the school.

"Kill her," he said to one of the Hantas to his right, wearing a white cloth covered grass straw hat, casting shadows over his appearance as he wore a priest-like assortment of white robes instead of cloaks like the others, with silver borders. He nodded, reaching within his coat and brought out twin Machetes, gleaming with polish and slight flecks of dried blood, as well as two silver enamored skull pommels.

Within just a moment, he disappeared in a shimmering blur, reappearing to the temporarily stunned Tatsuki, cutting outwards in a twin horizontal sice towards Tatsuki's neck, just grazing her Gi, white cloth splayed like hair in all directions from the intense attack. Tatsuki immediately began doing back flips to avoid the continuous and more precise attacks of the Hanta, finding that she was dealing with an uncontrolled idiot over a cool and collected killer.

Tatsuki knew she was in trouble, and she gave a side glance over to see the Soul Hunter was busy trying to take on the self-proclaimed 'Inquisitor' Hanta, seeing that he was barely missing him with every swipe and every thrust of his long Zanpakuto.

She barely had time to duck another swipe of the machete Zanpakuto, then leaping to the side and cart wheeling to her left to avoid another slash by the near silent Hanta.

"You're very good, human. Despite your uncontrolled fluctuations of your Spiritual Pressure, your fine tuned training of your limited body has kept you in perfect condition," the previously silent Hanta spoke in a low deep voice, standing perfectly tall again back from his crouched position from which he employed his attacks just moments ago.

"Nice of you to notice but I don't accept flattery from a bunch of invading murderers such as the likes of you!" Tatsuki growled, stepping back into a defensive position, not really sure she would be able to take someone so fast and skilled than the prior Hanta she flattened, but didn't like being patronized by her enemy.

"It was just an observation, not exactly flattery. I only give my respect to those who earned it, and those who are about to die," he grinded his machetes together, sparks danced between them and a high-pitched scratching noise made Tatsuki cringe and nearly reach up to clasp her hands over her ears to stop the sound.

During that brief time, things seem to go static and blurred, then suddenly the sound seemed to stop, and everything seemed to be standing still silent, until she noticed something odd.

"Oh shit!" She yelled out, the sound coming back to her ears as she barely registered that what happened as she instinctively leapt to the left, but not after getting cut by one of the machetes across her left shoulder, now clutched by her right hand, gritting her teeth in the process as her feet skidded across the tarmac.

"Wh-What was that…feeling?" she asked herself in a whisper, clutching her arm, a steady drip came down her left arm, coating her hand in the morbid thick liquid, splattering onto the black tarmac underneath it, her own right hand was already stained richly with it.

"Ah…once again, you're human instincts and training took over. I am quite impressed," the Hanta said aloud, looking over towards her direction, his silver glowing eyes could now be seen underneath the shadow cast by his hat, malicious and predatorily gazing at her near helpless frame.

Tatsuki's brows knitted as the obvious sign of pain etched into her features, sweat came down as she could feel the nerves seem to scream to the rest of her body, but her trained and honed body refused her to let herself be slowed down by it.

"Was that your…Zanpakuto's ability?" Tatsuki asked, baiting the Hanta into at least explaining that god-forsaken noise and the feeling of everything going silent for a second, even her body's senses, when he scraped his machetes together.

The Hanta's silver demonic eyes narrowed, saying in an almost guttural tone, "You're a sharp one, human," he then raised his Zanpakuto machetes back up near his face, the blades almost touching again in a criss-cross fashion, explaining aloud, "my Kenkaku Tsuinzu allows me to emanate a high frequency in the direction I scrape my twin Zanpakuto. Its deadly effective, even effecting the most highly-skilled or high Spiritual Powered creatures, making it unrivaled in its paralyzing affects."

Tatsuki's eyes widen dramatically at the gravity of her situation. She had no control over this 'fluctuating Spiritual Pressure' whatever he was talking about, and she was now paired up with a calculative opponent with twin machetes that can paralyze you by just grinding in the general direction of the target.

_Ichigo is going to pay for ruining my day! _she inwardly burned with rage against her so-called best friend, now regretting yet again, for ever meeting the orange haired idiot.

Suddenly the Machete wielding Hanta was upon her again, swinging his machetes just as fast as last time, not wanting to give her time to think, slicing towards her left brow with his right machete, its cold blade sang in the air as Tatsuki's human senses kicked into overdrive, bringing everything to a crawl. She moved with all the adrenaline in her body pumping through every muscle, her head bent backwards with all the speed and agility she could muster, the blade narrowly cut off a good few centimeters of her spiky forward hair off as she avoided the lethal blow.

She gritted her teeth, not wanting to run away and distance herself like last time to give him time to use his ability again, she bent backwards enough, unclamping her hand from her injured arm, and palming the asphalt beneath her, pumping her strength to lift her lithe athletic body, pumping the legs, kicking upwards causing the Hanta to back up himself before she pumped her feet out in a ferocious kick, blocked by his other machete on its flat side.

The metal clang and the firm vice grip kept it in place, but it let Tatsuki propel herself back a few feet to get herself for battle again, narrowly missing another slice of his other machete, her jacket sleeve came undone and a slight scratch to her right arm was seen.

Tatsuki breathed inward and outward, strangely not feeling the slightest tired or worn from her battle of the Hantas as of now. Suddenly, she heard a voice within her telling her to let her mind blank…to let her instinct guide her, and not think of anything else. She suddenly felt her body spark all over, as if her body was shocked with a thousand different static areas, she almost passed out from the experience, her body seemed to radiate these black sparks, and soon her body began to glow red from it.

"You're finished!" The Hanta yelled out, seeing her fluctuating Spiritual Pressure release at a dangerous high, wanting to silence her before she could take another move that could possibly inflict mortal injury on himself.

But it was too late…a large blast of Crimson Spiritual Energy in the form of incredibly red fire, was suddenly released, following with the suddenly overwhelming feeling of her Spiritual Pressure rising exponentially, repelling the twin machete Zanpakutos with sheer might and knocking back the Hanta with sheer force, even setting his cloak on fire.

Her release of incredible Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed into the sky, crackling high above in intense release, far above where anyone could see and now even feel it.

Hanta barely managed to throw off his cloak in time, showing a bodily burned, formerly pale skinned, well toned build, and a scarred face from a jagged criss-cross shape blade wound, starting at the bridge of his nose up to his browline and down his cheeks and chin. He growled, heaving effortedly from both the pain and from the amount of strength it took to keep from dying in the release.

Kuroi's eyes were wide and awestruck, seeing this spectacular transformation and yet another near fatality to his comrade. Unlike the other Hantas, they were unique, and he felt like they were far superior, entirely different besides the dim witted Zoku. So to see one of them be nearly bested by a human…or whatever she has become, certainly made him give pause along with his other comrades.

The fighting even halted at this new development with Ryo and Asar, the former merely grunting in shock, his features hidden from view so his reaction wasn't as amazed as anyone could see, but more surprised. Asar's on the other hand gleamed and practically fell onto his back from the surprising new show of hidden power. Its almost something he always wanted to play with: a human potential of being more powerful than a Soul Reaper! The things he could do with her…the tests he could run…

His ideas were halted suddenly as a long Zanpakuto curved over to meet his brow, using incredible speed he bent over backwards before shimmering away from Ryo 5 meters to his left, raising himself back up to look at Ryo with amusement.

"Well well, you certainly act more like an opportunist than an idealist from the way you fight…you almost remind me of myself," he mused aloud, as he picked up a finger and wiped the fleck of blood about to drip down his perfect brow, noticing that a slight cut was formed above it.

He grumbled aloud, saying, "Unfortunately, you got the first blow on me…, and that won't do at all," he then raised his hand towards Ryo, uttering lowly,

"_Imperius Numeral VII, Lines Inferni!" _after weaving what could be described a satanic star with his left hand rapidly, he then palmed and clenched it, causing all the edges of the star to shoot out crimson chords all spreading out and snapping out like serpents. Ryo moved fast, emptying what looked like empty casings onto the ground from his Kido revolver, then reloaded them with new, yellow energy cartridges, before flipping it upside down so his pinky finger was on the trigger pointing at his feet. Mere moments before the lines struck, he uttered, "Tozansho," and then fired the gun, emitting a large inverted blue pyramid barrier, halting the devastating cutting power of the red chords from the star but cracking under the pressure.

"Please…even with your enhanced Kido, it won't keep my chords at bay for long," he grinned maliciously, tightening the hold on the inverted Kido pyramid barrier, the cracks on it became more numerous and alarmingly closed to cutting Ryo apart.

Ryo however, only used it to stall for time…to counter the Spiritual Energy ribbons before him. He held his Zanpakuto Dai-Katana horizontal to his body, whispering something that couldn't be heard behind the barrier.

As the pyramid shattered, a bright light was emitted from inside and suddenly in several arcs, the chords suddenly drained into a large red bladed obsidian handled scythe, held diagonally behind him with the blade burning red brightly pointing outwards.

"Allow me to introduce you to my Zanpakuto's true form, Hanta Inquisitor XIII," he then Flash Stepped out of view before reappearing above, slashing in a reaping arc motion, a large intense blast of energy was sent his way, causing a tremendous explosion that destroyed 15 meters of the parking lot asphalt, left in a pile of simmering rubble.

The Hanta chuckled, standing on the edges of the blast radius, his clothes were charred showing he didn't make it totally unscathed from the attack, standing erect and proud however, amused at the reveal, "Fascinating…so that's your Zanpakuto's true power? Does it have a name?"

Ryo stood stalwart and unfazed by the condition of his opponent, expecting this from him, and not uttering another word.

The Hanta twitched, irritated that he refused to answer him, but he chuckled, looking over seeing Tatsuki's form beginning to be revealed from the mighty steam and smoke that her release kicked up, saying, "Well I guess it won't matter. Soon…you and the human, will be nothing more than my personal test subjects. Shall we begin?"

* * *

The Kurosaki Neighborhood…

* * *

Senna was the first to lunge, swinging her monk staff Zanpakuto's spear point towards the Hanta, repelled by a horizontal parry, before uttering, "Sokatsui," from her Kido gun, launching a mighty blue fire at him, barely dodged, when he fell into the path of the Quincy.

"Heizen," he uttered with a cross armed gesture, a rectangular beam of energy was launched at the Hanta, to which he swore, putting up his Zanpakuto up and was pushed back across the ground before he tore it away, growling.

"Stop this crap! Fight me without stupid magic tricks!" He yelled at them, becoming pissed they weren't fighting him like before. He raised his Zanpakuto and sliced it towards the Quincy, to which he shimmered out of the way, the shockwave cutting pass a house behind him causing a large blast before the structure collapsed onto itself.

"Malice!" Senna shouted, as she leaped into the air aiming her Kido gun at him again, causing him to turn and begin a slicing motion, "Hainawa," suddenly a crawling rope of energy constricted his arm and Zanpakuto, keeping it from releasing its energy, causing him to shout in alarm.

"The hell? This won't work on me-"

"Raikohou," she uttered, suddenly a large blast of yellow lightning flew from her Kido gun's barrel, and into the Hanta's chest, causing a large shockwave and explosion of rubble, burying him into the street.

Senna gasped, feeling the effort of fighting him start to wind her, emptying her energy cell cartridge, now hissing and defused of any energy left. But instead of it being dropped to the ground, Uryu caught it with his right hand, lifting it up to see it looked a lot like a modified Ginto, except it was dull mustard yellow in color when not alit with energy, and was slightly shaped like a bullet instead of a tube.

"Interesting…so this is what powers your Kido guns," he pondered aloud, suddenly his hand was being grabbed at by Senna, only for him to close his fist around it firmly and put it into his jacket pocket.

"Give it back!" Senna growled, balling her left fist while gripping her Zanpakuto with her right hand.

"I'd rather run some of my own research on this…besides, Kisuke might find it fascinating as well, so why give it to your to be needlessly disposed of?"

"I swear, you're nothing but-" she began to retort when suddenly an overwhelming Pressure was felt, and a violent shaking was heard. The two of them both saw a red coloumn of Spiritual Energy rise into the sky, and they both felt it from a distinct unsuspected person.

"Tatsuki?" Uryu yelled incredulously, unbelieving that she suddenly had some untapped power, it was almost too much.

"What happened to her? She felt normal at the barbecue, so…where did this come from?" She also asked aloud, almost rhetorically, considering Uryu wouldn't have a clue either.

Unfortunately, that feeling of Spiritual Pressure also woke up Malice, in a bad way.

"!" A loud roar was heard from the indented rubble piled street, blasting away all the scrap and rock that was ontop of him, his wounds already healing, now apparent that he wasn't using any of his powers until now.

"You little FUCKERS! I'll kill you! I swear on my ASS I'll kill you!" He roared at them, his Zanpakuto practically shaking in the enraged Hanta's hand.

Uryu activated his bow as fast as he could, pulling back to fire 3 dozen shots. But something was incredibly different about his movements. Uryu's careful perceptive eyes saw him move effortlessly around and over each and every bolt of spiritual energy, not even bothering to initiate his slashing shockwave. Uryu was about to activate his Ginrei Kujaku, fire all of them at once, but it was too late, feeling a blurred rush of cold steel slash across his chest and up his right shoulder in a diagonal arc, immediately making him go limp.

"What a loser! I barely tried!" Malice scoffed, slamming his foot onto Uryu's back, causing him to yell out in pain, the ground beneath him broke from impact as his body indented into it, feeling the crushing pain come with it.

"How do you like that for laying out those kiddy a** tricks? Huh? How do you like it-" he was cut short as a monk staff edge came close to his neck, only for him to bend his head backwards and grab her Zanpakuto with a vice grip, chuckling.

"Not working this time, b**h!" he then spun himself into the air before landing a kick to her side, causing her to cry out in pain before feeling herself hurtle along the air, crashing through a few cars before scraping along a sidewalk.

She coughed up blood, seeing her vision go blurry as she clawed at the ground, struggling to keep herself up, stay awake…so she could protect him.

"Why don't you just stay down?" Malice asked, scraping his Zanpakuto along the road in a sickening grinding sound,

Senna trembled, her eyes stared back without fear and coldly, saying through gasps, "Yo-You wouldn't understand….monster!" She stood herself up so her left hand clenched around her injured waist, and her other hand.

Malice cackled, raising his Zanpakuto up and rested it on his shoulder, smiling toothily at her, saying, "You're certainly one to talk! Do they even know what you are, what you've done, and WHO you really work for? Do they even know you at all?"

Senna looked away, growling as she said, "I don't need to tell you anything!"

"I guess that goes to show you, how things like you treat your so-called friends," he raised his Zanpakuto up to his own neck with the flat merely 5 inches from his skin and the cutting edge pointing towards Senna.

"See yah," he said with glee, swinging his Zanpakuto towards her, the blade heading straight for her head, intending on cutting it in half. She closed her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do now. This was it…

"The hell?…"was all that was heard after a resounding ringing was heard, her eyes shot open to see the blade was halted, by a hand outstretched and holding onto his sword. A dark liquid transparent cloak fluttered around and behind Senna, and suddenly she saw the face protruding from a dark hood, his eyes focused and serious.

"I-I-Ichigo?" She stuttered from disbelief, seeing him now, saving her again, was almost too much for her.

"So…I see you're the one responsible for Chad's wounds," Ichigo began to say, then shifted his eyes over to see Uryu's limp frame near a house near his, "and you're also responsible for wounding Uryu. Lastly, you tried to kill Senna," he didn't even look over to her, very well aware where she was and didn't bother to move his head.

"Yeah! The hell are you anyways?" Malice growled, smiling with glee at seeing he pissed whoever this guy was for the mayhem he caused, then suddenly saw his eyes glow a menacing blue and his Spiritual Pressure could be slightly felt, nearly crushing Senna where she stood and forcing Malice away, the blade left Ichigo's hand unscathed.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper. You hurt my friends, wrecked my house and attack my town. I'm going to kick your ass!" he yelled out, his Zanpakuto unshackled in his right hand as he unleashed a furious level of Spiritual Pressure, intending on totally obliterating the monster before him.

_To be continued...!_

* * *

**A/N**: Whew! Its been awhile, guys…and with life hitting me hard with all the difficult realities, its been tough finding time to get inspiration and peace to write out my thoughts so forgive my tardy uploading…

Wow, Chapter 9! What do you know? I never thought I'd get this far without your continued support! I appreciate the Reviewers of last Chapter, and I'll give my thanks to the following: thank you XiaoWing, thank you airi-07, and lastly thank you for that constructive and encouraging Review Xantospoc! :]

Next time you guys will be seeing Tatsuki burn her rage that's been bottling up since the beginning of the series take out on these unique and dangerous foes, while a secret of Ryo's will be revealed when fighting the Inquisitor Hanta. Lastly, Ichigo will settle his score against the Hanta emotion Malice, and find out a terrible truth behind the creation and origins of the Hanta race themselves!

**Edit**: If you haven't noticed, I decided to remove the so-called "Censors" to allow you full priviledge of reading the colorful language you already know what it is. Lol, if this bothers someone, I'll just edit the cuss words out all together, haha!

NEXT TIME! **Chapter 10: Tatsuki's temper ignites!** The Secret of the Hunters, and Ichigo's Vengeance!~


	10. Chapter 10 Tatsuki's Temper Ignites!

**AN**: I want to thank the following for helping me continue this story and motivate me to continue: airi-07, xJ11Cx, TakaSasuke, XiaoWing, Assassin of Oblivion, Alex Spotlight, SwirlzSmile, .Grimmjow, Sierra Lune, Freedom Fighter, Wolfgirlpack1923, Caellach Tiger Eye, and last but most certainly not least, XantoSpoc. All of the above are Fanfic authors and readers for one reason or another, thank you all so much

And now, to the CHAPPIE!

* * *

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tatsuki's Temper Ignites! The Secret of the Hunters, and Ichigo's Vengeance!**

* * *

Karakura Town, Ichigo's Neighborhood

The air was almost crushing around Senna, Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure at this distance was making everything distort and ribbons of black spiritual energy trails crackled in the air. It took an effort on her part not to fall on her knees from being so injured and lacking of stamina at this point. She then furrowed her brows, managing a guttural tone, "Ichigo! Why…are you here?"

"That's a stupid thing to say, Senna," Ichigo said in a calm, firm, stoic tone. The seriousness etched into his features showed one who was ready for battle, his eyes practically exuded his killing instinct, and his hand held the blade of his adversary fast, the bewildered look in the latter's still locked on Ichigo's hand.

_He caught my blade? Just who is this guy? I.._, Malice thought shocked, but that shock was slowly building up into anger, his rage at the fact this opponent mocked him by not even clashing blades with him…made him feel weak.

"He'll kill you, Ichigo! You're not ready for this, let me fight-!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said aloud, not sparing a glance, but more the fact his sword was raised up in the air, then he slashed it to the side. The effect was instantaneous. A large gust of air pressure was blown from his, swing, causing the street to buckle and give up, actually shoving the concrete up in solid slabs upwards and ontop of itself as it was thrown backwards, the distance of this effect was a good 10 meters. "I'm going to take care of this guy, Senna. You did good, and I need you to go get Uryu to Orihime. She's waiting for you in the backyard."

Malice nearly felt himself go giddy at seeing the sheer strength behind Ichigo's swing. To have this much raw power and not even need the Spiritual Energy behind it…truly meant he was a force to be reckoned with.

"I-Ichigo…I…," she began to say before closing her eyes, momentarily biting on her lower lip, cursing her own weakness or holding back against an enemy like Malice due to her own pride and selfishness. She rose her gaze back up in a narrowed, serious gaze back at Ichigo before nodding, simply saying, "Alright, I'll do it. But whatever you do, don't die!"

"Don't plan on it," Ichigo responded with a smile, baring his teeth showing that he was actually anticipating this battle and is looking forward to it. He's ready to fight!

Senna looked back, a small hidden smile adorned her own face as she moved and Flash Stepped away, appearing by Uryu's side, kneeling down to him and saw him wincing, but nothing else, "Are you able to move?"

Uryu sweated from the pain in his back, but he managed a grim smile, "I've felt worse than this…though that's not something I like bragging about, to tell you the truth."

"I can see that," Senna said as she managed to make a few handsigns, saying apologetically, "forgive me, but this will at least mend your wounds faster and keep you from being in terrible pain later."

"What are you-?" Uryu was about to ask when a sound of crackling energy emanated her hands before she swiftly applied it onto his back, causing him to nearly yell out in pain, never feeling his nerves abused this much in his life. And as soon as he recovered, and the shocking currents faded away, he felt his back nearly recovered and at least felt his body able to move without too much pain, "thanks…I guess…"

"C'mon," Senna said, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders, looking at him seriously before Flash Stepping away, "this fight isn't ours anymore."

After the two left, Ichigo let go of Malice's blade, allowing the latter to jump back a few meters to give himself some maneuvering distance, which Ichigo didn't protest on.

Malice smiled, asking lowly, "Don't die? Not planning on it? Is that really your plan on fighting me? Do you even have a slightest idea how I'm able to swat your friends around like flies, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Because, you freak," he said with narrowed eyes, raising his sword level with his chest, the edge of the blade glowed ominously black and red, and his cloak billowed around him as a large aura of spiritual energy emitted, his Spiritual Pressure roared in the air, "I'm different than I was before, Hanta!"

Malice's smile only grew wider as Ichigo's power spread along the air and the ground below him, "That's right, get angry, take your vengeance out on me! Let me feel," he shouted out, lunging with his sword swiping in front of himself, meeting Ichigo's Zanpakuto, "your pain, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Not before I feel yours!" Ichigo yelled back, his glare venomously bore into Malice's eyes, the clashing two Spiritual Pressures roared out violently, and the houses all around in the neighborhood buckled, the windows shattered, and the air filled with their spiritual energy.

Ichigo has joined the fight!

* * *

Karakura Town, Karakura High School, Gym Parking Lot

It felt hot.

She could feel herself release all of her anger. All of her despair. All of her determination and will within a single exhale and she became consumed and surrounded by a incredible heat. It would almost feel like a hundred degrees, but she felt no need to sweat and had no trouble breathing. In fact, the feeling made her excited, alive, and empowered.

Once Tatsuki opened her eyes to the world around her, she remembered she was in the middle of a battle, and heard a faint cry before being surrounded in heat, before it turned into a brief howl of agony. She looked down at her feet, seeing what covered them instead of bare soles made of skin is fiery sandals, her white Gi that led up from her legs to her chest and arms is now encompassed in a fiery red set of what looked like a cloak of dark crimson that stretched down to her ankles and covered over a red Gi, with bright red flames dancing around it. Her hair itself became different, having become longer, going all the way down to the end of her spine. Her eyes itself were alit of red, showing her newfound resolve to fight and a smile encroached onto her features.

"This is bad-ass!" Tatsuki yelled out, nearly laughing at how she looked, and the power flowing through her, the nearby Hanta stood uneasy and tense, ready for retaliation and for a counter attack.

"What the Hell just happened?" One of Kuroi's compatriots asked incredulously, taking a slight uneven step backwards.

"This human had nearly no Spiritual Power! Why does she have this strength?" The other one hissed over to Kuroi, the latter stroked his chin, looking curiously at Tatsuki.

"Spiritual resonance," he muttered, earning the one on his right with the most fear out of the two a wide-eyed confused look, before he continued, "back when our target, Ichigo Kurosaki became a Soul Reaper, his enormous bursts of Spiritual Energy and constant presence near his Spiritually adept or gifted friends caused them to awaken Spiritual Powers they didn't know they had at a moment of greatest will or resolve. I'm certain, this is what's happened yet again, but this time, his mere residual aura left a imprint on her so strong its forcefully unlocked a power we have never seen before."

"I'll do it," the now scarred Hanta said ahead of Kuroi, crouching down and spreading his machetes to either side of him, "she's nothing to me."

"You do realize if you're wrong, you'll die and the Master won't forgive you this time?" Kuroi asked, a tinge of concern entered his stoic, unmoved voice.

"I know…but, if I live and I don't kill her, her burns will only add to my shame," he grit his teeth as his eyes narrowed and locked onto Tatsuki's, "what worth will I have if I don't try to sacrifice my own life if even to allow you an outside look at her powers? At least my death won't be meaningless…"

"Danzo," Kuroi whispered, a heavy wind suddenly carrying over and the air became thick, heavy even from the distance they were as they all felt their target's Spiritual Pressure…clashing with Malice's!

"The Hell is this feeling?" Kuroi whispered in a alarmed tone, realizing how far outclassed he was single-handedly compared to the target they were sent to eliminate.

Danzo felt rattled as well, but suddenly lost sight of Tatsuki. His eyes blinked as he saw a exhale of flames were released where she was one moment…then a blazing fist coming from his left, hitting him directly in the jaw and causing him to be covered once again by the blazing hot flames, causing him to howl in pain as his body careened for 10 meters.

Danzo managed to stab one of his machetes into the ground below him, slowing his speed for a moment before she came upon him again, now crouched low and firing off a blur of punches into his chest, causing him to vomit blood that boiled upon proximity of her flames before dissipating altogether.

_I-Impossible! How can she…be this fast? _Danzo thought hazily in his mind before he desperately struck his machetes towards her neck, despite his fiery and beaten body's condition, he moved his blades in a silver blur intent on cutting her neck off, a testament to his skill. Danzo watched as his blades moved within a hair of her skin, her blades began searing just being near them…until she vanished, a blur of motion and a violent exhale of flames exploded point blank where Danzo stood, ushering a loud cry of outrage and pain.

Kuroi covered his eyes as did his two subordinates as the fire stretched a good 20 meters into the sky and a radius of 9 meters, his lip curled into a grimace at his comrade's fate. He however became surprised at what he saw next.

"Her speed…was…augmented…it seems," Danzo whispered, his entire body scalded to the second layer of skin showing and both pair of swords were blazing hot, leaving his hands scarred around it as black as the asphalt that was around him, a thick layer of steam emanated the air around him, almost making his body to appear as a mirage. "Do me a favor, Kuroi," he whispered one last time, before closing his eyes and falling face forward, "kill…the bitch…for…me."

As his face struck the pavement in a sickening crack giving way to the rest of his body becoming limp, the soft clattering of his blades, and a heavy wind blew over the way, showing Tatsuki walking calmly past the Hanta towards Kuroi and his two subordinates.

"That only took 10 seconds," she said with a voice filled with murderous intent, before her blazing glowing irises fixated on the next Hantas, "I hope, for your sakes your sakes, you'll last longer."

"That we will," Kuroi said, taking his hand onto the sheathe of his weapon, walking steadily forward as he unsheathed it, talking calmly while viewing her with an unnerving calm, "you defeated my right hand man. The master won't be pleased about this, but I guess its expected when you face an unknown. Allow me to introduce myself before I claim your life," as the blade finished exiting the sheathe, a low hum emanated from weapon as his stare looked deep into Tatsuki's burning eyes, only showing vivid onyx orbs, "I am Kuroi, the emissary for your death. Shall we begin?"

"Let's!" Tatsuki said with a loud yell, stepping forward before propelling herself with a mighty gust of fire behind herself, the movement itself barely recognizeable for his two subordinates but Kuroi caught it in time.

In a backpedaling movement be used his blade to parry the intensely resilient and hot fists of Tatsuki's, their movements nearly unrecognizable, showing true testament to his own swordsmanship and Tatsuki's augmented martial artist prowess, making the two Hantas standing nearby back away uneasily, unsure if they should participate in this duel.

"Despite this new power," Kuroi managed to speak while parrying Tatsuki's intense, well-aimed punches, "I must commend you for your mastery of hand-to-hand combat. You'd perhaps stand toe-to-toe with the Stealth Force's Commander-In-Chief if you were to face her now."

"I AM the 2nd strongest martial artist in Japan," she said aloud indignantly, flipping around and launching a powerful kick, causing Kuroi to fly backwards towards a car, to which he responded by turning himself about and vaulted over it, using the momentum to gain distance from his opponent. It wasn't long, however, as Tatsuki launched a twin fist strike against the car, a mighty blast of fire exhumed forth enough to encompass the vehicle in flames while shooting it off like a cannon towards Kuroi, threatening to crush and burn him like his subordinate, "and I don't take kindly to flatterers who aim to wreck my town!" She yelled back, just as indignantly.

As the car came close, Kuroi closed his eyes, pointing his sword towards the ground and…let it go.

"Embrace the void," he spoke lowly as the blade descended into his own shadow, causing a eerie ripple, extending to the shadows behind him and all around the tarmac within a single second…before a number of sword strikes could be heard with no sword visible with only faint black outlines as the fiery debris was cut into dozens of pieces. The burning debris fell metallically onto the ground, a surprised as Kuroi stood unharmed by the event that transpired before finishing his sentence, "_Jiabisu Katen_."

"What…the hell?" Tatsuki gasped aloud, her body tense and angry, but somehow lost a little bit of its flame from the shock and uncertainty that extended into her being.

"You must be confused, I'm sure," Kuroi spoke cool and even, not bragging or goading, but merely in a logical demeanor, "you must be curious as to why you're enemies…have _Zanpakuto_ at all, don't you?"

Tatsuki thought about it for a few moments after she saw he made no threatening gestures. As she saw the guys she was fighting, with the exception of the Inquisitor guy, everyone of them donned swords and called them Zanpakuto in fashion or another. The feeling of Spiritual Pressures being released in the amusement park not too far away, also spoke of the enemy's using the eerily familiar Arrancar's form of Zanpakuto, something that was explained to her by Ichigo at one point in time.

"There is a very, special reason why many of the Hanta have Zanpakuto," Kuroi continued, his eyes darkening as he continued to tell her, "our Master is one of the few Demons who's concocted this particular method. Whether if you've met other Hanta serving other Masters, this is the one common thing you will find in the creation of Hantas. We are the merging of two essences into a specific type of mortal form. Hollows or what you might call Fallen Soul Reapers, lost to the void within the Dangai before being offered a 2nd chance, or corrupted by the offer our Master gave them. Do you know what bodies we use while here, in the World of the Living?"

A cold chill ran down Tatsuki's spine, despite the fact most of her body was covered by boiling heat and fiery anger deep within her heart as she almost knew what the Hanta had to say before he spoke it.

"_Humans_," he said aloud with a cool, unforgiving tone, ushering the loud, fiery temper-filled roar from Tatsuki.

"YOU BASTARDS!" She roared aloud, rushing towards him with a fist upraised and launching a blast of fire at Kuroi.

Kuroi effortlessly raised a hand towards her, a wave of shadows rippled and shot forth a square wall, repelling Tatsuki fire before discharging many tendrils from it towards her with blade edges, causing her to somersault backwards while parrying them with her wrists and ankles.

"If you hate what we are, then end my life and my subordinates!" Kuroi shouted out to her, before crossing his arms, now speaking in a arrogant voice as he mocked her, "if you can."

Tatsuki felt the fire around her almost too warm, finding that her sheer emotions powered her the more she thought about it. Right now, she was more than pissed. She was outright furious, and would gladly beat him to a bloody, crispy pulp.

"I'll make you regret ever stepping foot in here!" Tatsuki yelled out to him, as their battle continued, unawares to her, the fight of high intensity was fought not too far away. A battle of Soul Hunter and Inquisitor!

"Well well," the Inquisitor Hanta, Asar Santiago, spoke with intrigue and less irritation than he did before. His body sported scratches, burns, and rips on his white coat, metal boots marred by intense energy, but has yet to land a mortal wound since Ryo had launched his Shikai signature attack, "you're certainly full of surprises."

Ryo spun his scythe around his head before leaping towards him off of the tarmac, leaving a gust of wind and dust in his wake, stirring the pebble-sized rubble around his feet, his cloak whirled around him as his red edged, black scythe swung towards the Hanta with incredible speed and accuracy.

Asar made a step backwards, a wide feral smile adorned his as the blade hummed mere inches from his throat, before raising a hand towards Ryo's chest, being bathed in red light and a glow emanated his eyes. "_Imperius Numeral 23, Vermiculus Carcere_!" As his words were spoken and as Ryo spun his scythe again, a large net of crimson energy fired and moved around his form before becoming 5 meters by 5 meters.

"Ha!" Asar laughed aloud, landing on the ground again with the glowing prison before himself, boating proudly, "this is one of the highest forms of Spell Prisons of the Imperius Numerals. You could almost compare it to a level 80 of the Soul Reaper's Kido."

As there was no sound made within the prison, Asar grinned toothily with victory in his heart, turning briefly to see Tatsuki engaged in combat with the other Hantas.

"I must say, that IS a unique form she has donned. I'd almost say that this particular spiritual power she has awakened has to do with empathetic energy delved deep within herself and crossed between her resolve to fight and her iron will. I'll enjoy studying her far more than I will with you-" He became cut off as the prison began to shake and then crack all over, high pitched whines of protest came from the energy's restraints before it all cracked into dozens of pieces!

"T-That should be impossible? What kind of power is that?" Asar became alarmed as he was certain that he used a perfectly timed spell as well as avoided his opponent's close combat prowess. His eyes widened further as he saw the pieces of the crimson prison began withering into a energy stream, flowing into the red end of Ryo's scythe Zanpakuto.

"I see," his eyes narrowed at the energy humming within the blade of the scythe, he stepped backwards a step before remembering the violent flash of red light that was caused the last time when he saw the Zanpakuto, "you break down the bonds of spiritrons and reform them into an energy supply for your Zanpakuto, giving your weapon's ability to literally 'reap' incoming energy as well as 'reap' it back at your foes. A deliciously terrifying power, but alas," he grew confident again, spreading out his arms as he raised hands towards his target, "it won't work on me!"

"We shall see," Ryo's dark, liquid voice broke out, his eyes glared violently at him as suddenly his own Spiritual Pressure shook the air, a dark Spiritual aura of violet encompassed his body as he held his scythe above his head, poised to strike.

Asar gathered his own Spiritual Energy within his gauntlets, letting the numbers on them shine exceptionally, "C'mon then, Soul Hunter! The next time you launch that technique will be the last!"

They both charged again, Ryo holding his scythe aloft with the handle sticking downwards and the scythe blade appearing to be pointing in the opposite direction, while Asar began summoning what appeared to be dual, crimson, bastard swords.

Once they solidified, he began flurrying his blades, sparks and energy crackled and hummed in the air as their weapons struck repeatedly, time and again, both weapons nearly hitting their mark but only managed to score pieces of clothing or make minor scratches.

As Ryo repelled the blades he made a soundless blurring motion, escaping Asar's left blade moving towards his neck, before reappearing above him, the humming of his scythe became loud and ominous, making the next attack one that would seem to be point blank.

'_Can't get hit by that!' _Asar thought with alarm, making sure he avoided the swipe by blurring away, a hissing noise in exhale, before reappearing a good 11 meters away, stunned about something. Ryo's blade only hit the ground before he moved fast again, Flash Stepping above Asar while twirling his scythe above him.

"Nice try!" Asar said aloud with a delighted snarl, throwing both blades in a single direction, causing a wide crimson fissure of energy to fire upwards, cutting through Ryo's cloak and showing a quite shocked look.

But within a blink, all that remained was a black cloak that became torn in half, causing Asar to gasp in surprise.

"This is-"

"-the end," Ryo finished for Asar, as he appeared behind him in a morbid visage of a blackened-scarred skinned man with glowing silver eyes. His own roar added to his swinging of his scythe in a mighty swing, causing a gigantic blast of red energy to envelop Asar's form, a guttural scream echoed throughout the parking lot and beyond, causing a arc that stretched for a good 25 meters in distance that spread to a 9 meter radius.

As Ryo held his weapon in the position he sliced it in, suddenly seeing a alive but badly burned Asar, a star-patterned set of armor cracked and withered away from the blast as he looked up at Ryo with curiosity, despite his circumstances, "so…that's what you look like…underneath that cloak of yours…huh?"

"Any last words before I reap your body back to the fiery pits?" Ryo asked, almost out of a sense of honor despite his indifference he felt to killing him now without any requests being made.

"You think…this is over? Hehehehehehehahahahaha!" He laughed in a near maniacal tone, as his own body began to blink ominously, the stars on his chest and back began to pulsate over and over, "this…body is a puppet…a safety precaution if you will…in the event I might…be defeated by…unforeseen events out of my grasp, hahaha…but let me tell you something, Soul Hunter," he gleefully looked back at him, whispering something in the air…something indistinct but actually made Ryo grimace and close his eyes, before leaping away.

In the last cackles of Asar's 'puppet' body his body crackled, turning to dust and withered away to nothing.

Ryo looked sullenly towards where his adversary lied and what he said. As more pulsations were felt of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure, he became aware that his Seer may be in need of his aid. He looked over at the young woman battling Kuroi. With a bit of hesitance, he left, sure of himself that she had the best capabilities of defeating her foe. Duty rang in his heart and he knew to fulfill it first. No matter the cost.

* * *

Karakura Town, Ichigo's Neighborhood

He felt in control.

Ichigo felt more in control of his fighting movements than he ever felt before. Almost as much when he fought Aizen in fact. He felt his right hand twist the large sword around in a nearly impossible rate if it wasn't for his physical strength, making good to the powerful clashes of steel against the Hanta's, pushing him back with a focused, controlled, ferocity that challenged his enemy's own bloodlust, angered prowess.

In truth, he never felt better.

"Hahahaha!" Malice laughed aloud as he backpedaled from a overhead strike from Ichigo's blade, the shockwave sent by the strength involved shattered a good few meters of sidewalk as Malice moved over to Ichigo's unarmed side, aiming to take advantage of the aimed blind spot.

Had it been a blind spot.

Ichigo's eyes locked onto Malice's movements, seeing them almost before they happened, tossing the chain-wrapped handle to his left hand, ushering another powerful block, before sliding the blade of Malice's to the side. Ichigo rushed in, using Flash Step he launched a roundhouse kick towards Malice's side, which was unfortunately met by Malice's left forearm. Ichigo channeled Spiritual Power, in that moment through his leg, his eyes glowing blue with his resolve as he sent the Hanta flying across the street, sliding through the concrete and tearing open a good 15 meters of rubble, busting open a fire hydrant along the way, spraying water all over the wrecked street.

Ichigo waited for the Hanta to get back up, holding the blade tightly and kept his senses alert. He would be ready for a sneak attack, but he at least wanted to allow his enemy a chance to get back up. He may be pissed, but he knew he did not play dirty. He felt it honoring to not stoop to his enemy's tactics. Its what Senna would've liked, he thought carefully.

"What's the matter?" Malice called out, walking through the heavily wet broken street, rolling his neck side to side, not looking too much worse for wear, "why didn't you follow up on me? Scared I might bite you?"

"You sure talk a lot," Ichigo answered back with a smirk, propping his sword against his shoulder, his cloak flourished around him showing off his muscular, black garbed body with chains wrapped around his shoulders loosely as well as his waistline, while the underside of his cloak had a particular red tint to it, "you must like the sound of your own voice. Want me to cut out your tongue and shove it up your as-?"

"You little…I'll kill you, bastard!" Malice growled out, raising his sword in the air before slicing it in front of himself, ushering a tearing shockwave towards him, "Good luck stopping that, y'idiot!"

As the shockwave came towards Ichigo, the young man closed his eyes and lifted his sword off his shoulder. A black fiery line of energy gathered along the blade's edge before growing larger, with a red edge to it as he spoke lowly, "Getsuga," with a slice in a horizontal line with one hand, he roared out, "Tensho!"

As the large, encompassing mass of destructive cutting energy soared towards the shockwave, the latter screamed towards the opposing energy. When they struck, it didn't dissipate as it normally would have, seen from earlier techniques. The sheer, chaotic energies of Getsuga Tensho clashed with the shockwave, dissipating some of the surface before growing larger, roaring out and shaking the ground before Malice, forcing the latter combatant to shield his face from the winds kicking up by the technique.

"Its…being stopped?" He thought in a almost incredulous tone, before biting his lip hard enough to bleed as he saw the shockwave shatter away, the energy came rushing forward with the speed of a bullet train, "Hell NO!" Slicing the air again, but twice, the 'X' shaped shockwave slammed into the energy again, halting the colossal sized mass of the destructive fissure.

Within a few seconds, the shockwaves screamed to a near maddening pitch before Getsuga Tensho roared out, exploding indenting far into the ground, high into the sky, before dissipating into a thick layer of steam and smoke.

Malice chuckled, sweat coming down his brow and shouted back confidently, "You're not invincible, Kurosaki! Accept that and let me cut your-"

He's coming! He thought with alarm as he saw something rush through the smoke and he charged head first, clashing his sword with the blade with a mighty blast of kinetic force that stirred the smoke around him. When he shoved the blade away, he aimed a good punch towards Ichigo's face, but surprisingly, felt nothing but air.

Shock entered in his body as he felt himself come forward, off balance and realized as he saw the blade fell to the ground with a chain leading back past the smog, that Ichigo threw his Zangetsu towards him, like a javelin. Which left him open for counterattack.

"Damn y-mph!" he began snarling before his face came in contact with Ichigo's right palm, grabbing him tightly before throwing him with a powerful thrust, bursting through one, two, four, six houses before landing near the outskirts of Karakura Town, ushering a large mushroom cloud of debris and dust upon impact with the hillside.

"He's good, kaff! Hehehe, I'm gonna have fun with this one, hehehehahaha!" Malice laughed aloud, spitting out some blood and wiping his face from where a near visible imprint of Ichigo's hand grabbed a hold of him, making him growl with a near maddening fury.

As he got up, he saw Ichigo waiting for him, the sword propped onto his shoulder and looking at him with a cold, impatient look as his voice rang out, "Yo! What's taking you?"

'_When did he?' _Malice thought, not hearing or feeling him come towards him so quickly.

Malice had underestimated him, just like his allies, and its been costing him both patience and strength. If he kept messing around with him with the way he's been fighting him now, he knew he would be in trouble real quickly.

"Ha! Don't get full of yourself, Kurosaki!" Malice yelled back with a feral smile adorned on his face, grabbing his Zanpakuto and slashing it to the side, while tightening his fist, "this…has just been a warm-up for me! I'm going to cut loose now!"

"Go ahead, it might make it challenging," Ichigo said back with a cocky smile, lowering his sword level and pointed at his enemy, ready for his enemy's counterattack.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Malice suddenly exploded, his body erupted in Spiritual Energy and his Spiritual Pressure caused Ichigo to narrow his eyes and grit his teeth, admitting that Malice's true power was now coming to surface, the crimson aura surrounding his opponent proved that much.

Within a instant, Malice was upon him, moving faster than before causing Ichigo to be taken aback for a moment, but only for a moment. He swung his Zanpakuto to meet Malice's, steel clashing against steel, sparks danced around them in a crescendo of death and violence as they battled for victory and blood. Each time their blades clashed Ichigo felt himself in need of using his strength for every time he swung his sword. Malice's own stamina and physical aptitude was near what Ichigo's has been showing off now, causing them to fight a near even matched fight of attrition.

Their bodies were also in motion. Ichigo would use the tell-tale Flash Step, making only soft hissing sounds in his wake, moving to and fro from grassy spoil, to scratched up bark, to even the middle of the air, while Malice did the same, causing craters and sliced up trees to be discharged in their wake, quickly moving away from Karakura Town and more towards the forest they were quickly destroying.

As they both flew sideways during another sword lock, Ichigo saw Malice raise a hand towards him, snapping his finger…and sending a shockwave at Ichigo. Ichigo felt his ears ringing and his nose bleed as he felt himself flown ajar from the force and the unexpected attack by Malice, his body flung through a tree and into the open sky, having to use his spare left hand to claw at the air's spiritual plane to slow himself down, small blue sparks were emitted in straining before he slowed down.

Malice laughed below, shouting with malicious glee, "How did that feel? Having your insides juggled around like shrapnel entering and exiting you at the same time? I'm going to skin you alive and watch you die slowly! Kurosaki!

Ichigo quickly formulated a plan, realizing fighting close quarters with Malice as he was now was precarious and possible unpredictable as his opponent was becoming. He then smiled, dropping his blade before catching a stretch of chains attached to the handle, swinging it around in the air horizontally aloft to himself, steadily feeding more and more length of the black chain, increasing the size it swung and the arc circled in.

Below, Malice watched upwards, wondering if the Kurosaki brat was going to try throwing his Zanpakuto from a distance. He smiled maliciously, knowing that if tried it again, he'd merely avoid the blade or try to anchor it to the ground, forcing him to fight close and personal again, something he knew the boy was afraid of doing.

Then, Malice's view caused him to stir uncertainly. Ichigo changed his the position of his spinning blade to over his head, and a trail of fiery, red bordered black energy blazed around it, slowing building up past the blade, filling up the arc he spun his blade in. He began to sweat and gasp as he saw the stretch of the blade's reach became and the sheer size of the energy that flew along with the Zanpakuto caused the sky to darken itself, forming what almost could be seen as a half kilometer sized black moon.

"Malice!" Ichigo yelled down to him, his eyes glowing blue and his body cloaked in a dark, obsidian aura as he announced to him, "allow me to finish this fight with my new technique that I modified from Getsuga Tensho!"

With a single movement of his sword and the shifting of his body, the abysmal black shape flew towards the hillside below, encompassing the space above it, making retreat not an option.

"_**Mangetsu!**_" As the attack struck the ground, blanketing the ground, it caused a devastatingly large explosion, ripping the earth in a wide radius, blazing black flames stretching for a good mile burned everything and cut everything to unrecognizable proportions, scarring the landscape just outside Karakura Town.

* * *

The battle ceased…but was it over?

**AN**: Happy New Year's Everybody! :D

Yeah, I know, you're probably kind of mad at me for not publishing this sooner, but honestly, between work, roleplaying, new video games and the holidays, I just lacked the motivation to complete this chapter and didn't have the inspiration to make these scenes so great. Or at least I hope they are o.o;

Anywho, we got to see Tatsuki's new form. I inspired the form from a Bankai Form I used for one of my OC's *one of the advantages of keeping myself busy for Roleplaying*, and her Martial Artist techniques fueled by a fiery rage was something I thought that should be incorporated into a literal fire control type of power. For comments and questions of how powerful or the limits of her strength, feel free to PM me.

Now I did intend to have Ryo fight a little longer with Asar, but it felt…right to end it and show that as a scientific enemy, he never truly intended on being on the battlefield himself, like a type of Mayuri think for you people to see.

I heard a lot of likes for Uryu and Senna's team-up in the prior chapters, and I will encourage myself to try to continue that flow and build those two up from here on out. They deserve it, you know? XD

Alright, as the new year starts, we can continue Epic fights happening and ending in Karakura Town. We will also get to see just what the other characters are doing and what they've been up to…and maybe a certain stuffed ally might get a chance to debut? Find out, in the next chapter!

**Edit**: Wow, not much to edit here. Everything flows really nicely :D Just a few edits here and there and I'm good ^^


	11. Chapter 11 The Beast Unleashed!

**Bleach: Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Beast Unleashed, Unexpected Arrivals!**

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, Karakura High School Parking Lot

Heaving with heavy breaths, Tatsuki felt like she was reaching her limit. The flames that had vibrantly flowed around her was starting to dim and her boosted stamina was beginning to diminish. While her experience and skill in martial arts allowed her to compensate the lack of prowess using her newfound powers, but the elongation of her battle against a skilled warrior such as the one facing her began to wane her effectiveness.

"I see your newfound powers are taking its toll on you," Kuroi noted aloud, his right hand still extended outright with his other one pocketed within his coat, his impassive stare unknowingly pissing off Tatsuki further, "its only natural. No matter what your influence or crutch you humans use, you are after all, mortal. There is no way for a mere insect such as yourself to reach the heights that our race has."

"That's funny coming from a guy who needs a human body to make this happen," Tatsuki spoke derrisively, allowing herself to recharge what stamina she had while keeping the banter up, waiting for an opening to present itself, smirking in notation of her own comment, "I thought you guys were better than Hollows and Soul Reapers. All I see is a bunch of hacks who couldn't cut it be given a bunch of shiny toys, only to be taken out like amateurs. That's gotta sting!"

"Your verbal prodding won't shake my resolve so easily, human," Kuroi narrowed his eyes, his tone filled with disapproval, "you can not reach me with your close quarters attacks, and your flames are easily dampened by my shadows. Give up."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Tatsuki flared her aura once more, not charging yet, but showing her enemy that she still had strength left.

"I told you, your flames won't reach me-"

"EL DIRECTO!"

"-?!" Kuroi found his gaze lurch to his right periphery, suddenly seeing a large hispanic man with a torn hawaian shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and a black-red shield-adorned hollow-like arm discharging a pillar of blue-white energy towards him.

**BOOM!**

Kuroi sweated from the proximity of how close he had been to being pulverized. He didn't realize there were other enemies capable of taking him off guard and had a lot of power to boot. He noted the shadow-webbed steel engulfing his proximity was cracked in several places, allowing small glimmers of light to be seen from outside.

"These damned humans are like cockroaches..." Kuroi muttered.

"Chad!" Tatsuki shouted with relief and shock of seeing the man come to her side so suddenly. At first alarmed at the sight of his injuries, she noted that Chad appeared no worse for wear, "what took you?!"

"T-Tatsuki?!" Chad's visible left eye saw Tatsuki's shimmering fire-aura and the spiritual plates of armor hugging her body, as well as the clear sign of red hair and eyes in contrast to her usual appearance, "w-what happened?!"

"There's no time for that, idiot!" Tatsuki waved her hand in emphasis at the shadow-covered dome that began to recede, "I need you do help me beat this guy! Think you can bust out your ultimate attack on him?!"

"You think I was holding back?" Chad blinked in perplexion, wondering how his last attack was considered less than his best. He always considered he fought with full power from the start.

"JUST KILL THIS BASTARD, OKAY?!" Tatsuki comically shouted, waving her arms at Kuroi in emphasis.

"Enough of your squabbling," Kuroi growled aloud, moving his right hand towards the two of them, sending a dozen tendrils of shadows rushing towards them, each of them with the edge of tempered steel while having the elasticity of rubber, "its time for you to die."

It was within this moment that Chad and Tatsuki moved together, as if they had done so time and again. It helped to play soccer with each other, and even spar upon occasion when supernatural disasters were present. But now, Tatsuki could use their partnership to her advantage.

Where several shadow tendrils discharged to strike Tatsuki, she would leap up into the air, where several more would converge upon her position.

Chad would use Bringer Light to put himself in between the corpeal-based shadows, using his right arm, _Brazo Derecha de Gigante_, to repel their strikes, causing a large array of sparks to rain down in emphasis of the hardened reinforcement placed within his Fullbrought arm. Rearing back his left arm, a swift transmutation caused his skin to transmute into a red-white spike aligned limb filled with unimaginable power: _Brazo Izquierda del Diablo _.

Taking the hint, Tatsuki grappeled onto the now protected arm and jettisoned herself high into the air, causing her to skyrocket high into the air. Upon the ascent, Tatsuki began gathering all of her bottled feelings and let them boil over the surface. Her body began to glow brighter and her body burned hotter, until she was nothing but a burning star ascending nearly twenty meters above Kuroi.

It was here that the Hanta realized that Tatsuki was above his reach, and the Fullbringer himself was deflecting the spears of shadows with ease. He tried in vain to throw projectiles of debris around, with flicks of his hands within command, trying to bring them down. But it would all be in vain.

"LET'S END THIS TOGETHER!" Tatsuki shouted out, letting her body descend, with her fists outstretched as she aimed to use herself as a missile to strike at Kuroi's defenses and break through them.

But she wasn't alone.

Free-falling with her, Chad used his right arm to batter the shadows away, shattering them with incredible force as he reared his left arm back, as his fall was matching the same speed as Tatsuki's, thanks to his own Bringer Light momentum.

"T-They're too strong!" Kuroi unpocketed his other hand, using all of his Spiritual Power to reinforce his Zanpakutō's control over his proximate shadows, layering one sheet of ethreal-steel after another, intending to repel them both.

Tatsuki grinned, as she corkscrewed her body around just bare meters above the growing shadow dome, intending on letting her drop engorge the whole of her enemy's dome.

_CLANG-FWHOOSH!_

With a mighty strike, and a powerful exuding projection of flames, Tatsuki shouted out with every fiber of her being, intending on giving everything she got. The flames licked, cracked, and began ebbing the defenses away.

But then came Chad's left fist...

**WHAM!**

"**LA MUERTE**!" Chad shouted out, as his left fist thrust into the top of the dome, his arm shuddering as it began to releasing its immense power...

_**SHHHEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOW!**_

...a terrifying screaming gale released by the electric-kinetic forces release of a Hollow-emblazoned pressure to crack through the Zanpakutō dome and slam Kuroi into the ground, allowing the geyser of flames to engorge him as _La Muerte _struck him simultaneously.

"_I see...so they're strength...is stronger...together..._" Kuroi realized, even as his body was smashed and scorched asunder, as a deafening explosion rocked the school parking lot, sending a pressurized gale of force that ripped up all of the remaining tarmac and dig deep into the earth itself.

Within the waking pause after they crushed their opponent, Chad sighed, realizing how deep the crater had become and the shape it took from his technique, "Damn...I guess we went a little overboard..."

"Hah...hah...hah," Tatsuki panted, her flames evaporating and her clothes, body, and hair resumed its normal appearance as she fell to her knees amidst the ashes of the force she unleashed. Smiling, she couldn't help but look up at Chad's giant form and grin cockily, "nonsense. I think we worked perfectly in sync, don't you think?"

"I think we worked a little too well," Chad spoke glumly, even as he reached down and pulled Tatsuki up to her feet, helping her out of the deep crater left by, "it seems like the school will be closed for a long time thanks to our combo..."

"Stop being such a downer, Chad. We kicked ass!" Tatsuki emphasized with a swing of her free arm, even as they got to the top of the impact area.

"Well, regardless, I think you should take it easy, Tatsuki," Chad spoke while eyeing her with empathy, "I think you may have used a little too much spirit energy in your battle...if you fight any longer, you could put your life at risk-"

"If my city needs my help, I'm going to help! You can't talk me out of this one, Cha-"

What followed, would silence the both of them.

**BOOOOOOM!**

In the distance, the two of them saw a brilliant flash of light within their periphery vision, followed by a thunderous explosion. In the distance, the large lush forest that was just a few miles away from the local temple, detonated within a black-red sphere, sending a huge gale of force in excess that ripped trees out of the earth before shattering them, and its final distance sending a gale force wind that would cause the two of them to skid across the street.

But within the gale force winds, both Chad and Tatsuki could immediately tell what transpired. It lingered within the stinging air currents, latent crackling shocks of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure, responsible for the distant explosion.

"I-Ichigo?!" Chad uttered aloud in disbelief, as the light he saw and the force that was revealed was entirely his doing, "what technique was that?!"

"Idiot! He's going to go nuclear on this town if he keeps this up!" Tatsuki snarled aloud, as she held her arms over her face, now very pissed to know that Ichigo was causing even more of a mess, "was the gym not enough?!"

_SHFT!_

"Good to see you're safe," a well known voice projected with relief, causing the two to turn around and see Kisuke Urahara walking towards them with Benehime unsheathed.

"Mr. Urahara!" Tatsuki immediately looked to Kisuke with a demanding stare, flailing her arms in heated emphasis of her frustration, "what the Hell has been going on?! Who are these guys and why are they attacking Karakura Town?-"

"They're after Ichigo."

"What?!" Tatsuki immediately reared back, realizing the reasoning for Ichigo fighting so hard to release that blinding light just earlier, "who?! Why?!"

"I can't say I know all the details, but from what I've gathered, they're modified souls that had been on the verge or death or have been sentenced to Hell, only to be given a second chance by primevil beings, called Alpha Demons."

"D-Demons?!" Chad spoke out in amazement and fear, realizing the creatures that he's been fighting, and got knocked back by surprise earlier, were demonic in nature.

"While I'm glad they haven't sent anything more than their pawns for this attack, this proves they're desperate on getting Ichigo," looking into the distance at the smoldering crater that had been produced by Ichigo, he spoke in a low, level tone, "with the way things are going, I doubt that whatever barrier to keep their activities unnoticed will hold. The Soul Society will be coming shortly to investigate the damage...and that's when things will get ugly..."

* * *

Location: Forestland, Mangetsu Impact Site

Ichigo let himself drop slowly to the ground in aftermath of the explosion he unleashed upon his enemy. He was stunned with how much damage he caused with his Mangetsu, and felt as if he might've went a little overboard. After all, this is the World of the Living, and near his town. He'd hate to ruin everything just because he had a battle against a psychotic freakshow.

"Ah...you don't look so good," Ichigo noted aloud in a dry tone, as his feet touched the ash-laiden earth and saw a nearly perfect bisected body of Malice himself in the epicenter. Somehow, someway, he was still breathing, though it looked as if he was in a lot of pain from the scorched, crisp flesh surrounding his instact torso.

"D-D-Damn...you..." He wheezed out, as his fists clenched, causing audible crunches as bits of his nails crunched off in the process, "this...isn't...over..."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I think you're going to die," Ichigo said with an annoyed sigh, irritated by the stubborn opponents he always had to fight. In the end, they had as much tenacity as he did when it came to combat. Regardless, Ichigo percieved Malice wouldn't be doing anymore acts of cruelty in the future, "if you got something to get off your chest, I'd suggest speaking now. I'd like to know why you guys are so interested in my soul-"

At this point, Ichigo sensed something rumbling within the recess of the maimed Hanta's body. It felt like an unholy, brimming pool of power...locked away...slowly becoming undone despite the state his body was in.

"Heh heh heh heh!" Malice chuckled, as his skin began to crack and the bones began to protrude from beneath his skin, "I'm afraid you underestimated me...Ichigo...Kurosaki!"

With an instinctive backpedaling motion, Ichigo narrowly avoided a sudden projection of dark violet, black spiritual power explode to the surface. It struck the skyline high above, visibly shattering an unknown substance that had been erected over the vast kilometers of airspace around Karakura Town.

Rising from the body, something grotesque that made Ichigo's skin crawl, stood to its feet. Malice appeared to have slid out of his cracked and maimed body and wetly stood with an abominable appearance.

With large bulbous eyes sunken within his pale skull, the blood vessels practically glowed with every beat of his heart, causing his iris to darken and brim with bloodlust. He lacked any hair or clothes, as his body was covered with a sheen layer of bone fragments that made a makeshift armor around its body, while showing every gnarled and withered muscle behind it. With two blood-rusted iron shackles on either hand, something insidious appeared to be prominent along his whole body. His palms, his midriff, and his entire jawline was filled with jaws with sharpened teeth, all hissing with a synchronized, depraved voice,

"_**You're going to die a slow, painful death, Ichigo Kurosaki! Prepare to face the power of my J**__**ō**__**kan release!**_" His voice had gotten guttural, like glass cracked in between each syllable, and he's barely discernable from an animal or a sentient being.

"Ah hell-" Ichigo had barely any time to swear, before Malice reared his newly transformed body back...

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!**_"

...before screaming with a ghastly tone, sending a rippling shockwave that took Ichigo right off his feet and blinded him with the painful force that vibrated and tore at his body. As Ichigo howled with pain, his body would be ripped across the immense crater, tumbling head over heels before smashing through a few trees in the distance.

"Ah...I guess whatever he is now...he's a lot stronger than before, ngh!" Ichigo struggled to get to his feet, feeling his head pound and his insides burn from the force that rattled him so violently.

But he wouldn't be able to fight back so easily.

Malice would move in for the kill, having greatly accelerated his speed since before, and slam his right fist into Ichigo's gut, but not before discharging another wave of screaming air pressure to blow Ichigo even farther away, sending him aimlessly through more forestland, kicking up huge clouds of earth and dust, ending in a crater of a hill visible to the town not far away.

**WHAM! **

Malice would follow-up, slam his talon-filled feet onto Ichigo's position, causing the crater to deepen, only being halted by the flat side of Ichigo's blade from doing maximum damage. But he didn't relent, slamming his feet and discharging a wafting blaze of searing sonic force with every impact, allowing Malice to cackle and scream with delight as he heard Ichigo yell out in pain.

"_**THAT'S IT!**_"

**WHAM! **

"_**LET ME HEAR YOUR PAIN!**_"

**WHAM! **

"_**LET ME BATHE IN YOUR AGONY!**_"

**WHAM! **

"_**LET ME REVEL IN YOUR SUFFERING!**_"

**WHAM! **

"_**LET ME FEEL ALIVE AS I KILL YOU**_-"

Ichigo couldn't take the assault any further. Just as the hole deepened into a near quarter the size of what was the force he employed for the Mangetsu, Ichigo swung his blade to meet the armored feet of Malice, sending him sprawling onto his backside.

"GETSUGA," Ichigo began as he stepped forth with a heavy step, cracking the ground beneath him as the swirls of black-red energies, as his eyes glared heatedly even as his mouth and skin was covered in bloody scrapes from the damage he withstood, "TENSHŌ!"

A wide curtain of black-red energy flowed from his Zangetsu, aiming to overcome his nemesis with a single blow. And at first, it appeared to push him back, as his feet scraped across the ground for a good six meters. But then, the deranged voice caused Ichigo's blood to go cold.

"This won't work anymore!"

_BAM!_

"Not anymore!" Malice sidened his skin-splitting jaw in a demented smile, as his hands crushed the Getsuga Tenshō into oblivion, sending a wave of wind in the wake of the explosive energy's destruction.

Ichigo gritted his teeth at his dilemma. He knew if he were to survive, he would need to summon every iota of strength to face this creature, this demon slave. With a loud shout, Ichigo swung his blade with both hands, delivering a powerful cutting force towards his enemy, as he reignited the fight.

"_I will survive! I will win...even if I have to crush my own body in the process...I WILL WIN!_"

* * *

Location: Karakura Town, Kurosaki Household

"You have to let me go!" Uryu shouted, as the next reverberating shockwave passed by the neighbourhood, causing another quaking tremor to riddle everything within the contents. He currently stood, clothed now in his Quincy attire and out of his ragged casual wear. Ever since the explosion in the distance, Uryu had been determined to go aid Ichigo, but Senna AND Orihime were keeping him from leaving, "Ichigo can't take this guy alone! He's a monster!"

"I know what he is, Uryu, but I can't!" Senna vehemently barred the broken window area and the busted door, keeping in step to be a roadblock for Uryu, "Ichigo said he'd handle this, and I'm trusting him with it!"

"Are you out of your mind?! Orhime, please!" Uryu turned to Orihime, whom also had a troubled look, "you know Ichigo as well as I do! He's going to get overwhelmed by this new enemy! He can't take him alone!"

"He will win," Orihime looked up at Uryu, wiping away any previous look of doubt upon her face, as she smiled reassuringly, "its in his nature...not to give up. He wouldn't want us to be unhappy if he lost, so he'll fight until he finds a way to win."

Senna couldn't help but smile at the standfast conviction Orihime held about her friend. She couldn't help but feel jealous...that she didn't stand by Ichigo's side during the times that her other friends had supported him.

"I guess you're right," Uryu sighed, looking out the window at the distance, witnessing thunderous explosion after explosion rip apart the hillside and forestland just beyond Karakura Town, as the rest of the fighting had long ago halted, "I guess all we can do...is place our unwavering faith that a miracle will happen, and he'll pull through."

"Guess so," Senna spoke with resolution, as she herself turned to look at the distant horizon. She couldn't help but add lowly, "please come back to me...Ichigo..."

* * *

Location: Karakura Town Outskirts, Forestland Battlefield

"HRAAAH!" Ichigo yelled out as he swung his Getsuga Tenshō in sync with a downward slash towards Malice, sending him back long enough for the agile warrior to get to his other side and swing his blade, catching him in the shoulder and cutting it open, past the bone-fragment armor jabbed around him.

"_**HA!**_" In retaliation, Malice swung the affected arm towards Ichigo, discharging another stream of sonic energy that forced the swordsman to raise his blade to block some of the air currents, causing his heels to skid across the earth, sending large waves of dirt and tree bark in different directions.

Ichigo heaved as he held his sword with great effort. His hood, now thrown back and shredded, along with a number of shredded gashes across his body from the physical batterings he took from the Hanta's fists, nails, and feet, as well as the constant screaming he let loose in order to force him back.

While Malice adorned a fresh series of wounds himself, they were nothing but shallow to himself. He actually seemed to be thrilled with every passing moment of his battle, even if the prospect of death hanging close.

"Seems you're reaching your limit, Soul Reaper! HA!" Malice cackled, as he flung his hands back in emphasis, allowing his torso to let loose another devestating shockwave towards his body again.

Timing it to the last second, Ichigo used _Flash Step_, deftly avoiding the blast of wind-shredding force to move to his enemy's backside. Swinging with both hands, he aimed to cleave his toso in half. But Ichigo would again find himself outmaneuvered as Malice would pick himself up and backflip over Ichigo's sword and the billowing force of cutting power that followed.

Slamming his wrists together, Malice opened his palm-maws widely, as he smiled in a derranged manner, shouting aloud, "_**HAAAAA!**_"

_SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOW!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed within a searing, blinding wave of pain. Ichigo took the full brunt of the shredding wind at point blank, causing his cheeks to be cut open, his neck, his torso, his arms, everything hurt.

While he stood firm in the wake of the strike, Malice swung around in the middle of the air and threw a haymaker punch into Ichigo's jaw, sending him skidding across a large forestline, for a good twenty meters before smashing through a boulder.

Even then, Malice found himself enjoying the sight of Ichigo's torn, bruised, and bleeding body still standing after the punishment he put him through.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's such a delicious sight! Seeing you in such a sorry state, makes me want to gut you even more**_," Malice crunched the earth, enjoying the sizzling heat his force had created upon the endless landscape of once lively forestland. As he approached Ichigo, he looked deathly still, with his hand hanging low and his expression blank. If not for the slow breathing motions his torso made, Malice would almost believe the Substitute died standing, "_**had enough ye?! After all the crap you put me through, you better not be!**_"

"Shut...up..." Ichigo whispered aloud, his hand clenched his Zanpakutō but didn't move his body any further, "if...you...don't...I'm...going...to...be...pissed . You...don't...want...to...see me...pissed...off!"

"_**What's that?! Is that a threat?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't fucking kid with me!**_" Malice snarled out, briefly letting out a shrilling high pitched voice before lowering it to an annoyed growl. As he approached he flexed his fists and readied to hit his enemy again, "you're nothing but trash, pu-"

"_Wrong_!"

"-_**nNNNNGH?!**_"Malice suddenly found himself seeing a blurring movement from the Substitute's sword arm, already crossing over his chest, cutting a deep wound over his torso. In excess, the force of the strike caused him to fly back along with a crackling burst of air pressure from the sheer power behind the swing of the sword swing.

Malice tried to right himself, but would find himself staring down the caught-up sprinting form of Ichigo. Bared teeth stained with blood, Ichigo's eyes were of a completely different color. With a black sclera and yellow iris, it almost looked like a Hollow's!

Before Malice could think straight, the Substitute lunged out and grabbed his face, slamming him into the ground while rushing across the landscape. The effect would be similar to a missile brushing across the surface of the ocean, with the exception of it being a grotesque body over a wide open landscape of forestland and debris-ridden dirt.

After what seemed like a kilometer, Ichigo leaped into the air, taking Malice high into the sky while growling aloud with the distorted tone fitting his current state of mind and brimming power. Malice could barely make it out, but he could see his enemy's skin sinewing together, rapidly healing, while also taking a slight paler complexion in the process.

"_**Are these...Hollow powers? How is he...doing this?!**_"Malice thought with sudden trepidation, as he realized with horror just how much stronger his enemy is when enraged into this state!

"_I warned you, Malice_," Ichigo spoke in a hollowed voice, as he held him by the face high in the air, keeping his sickly appearing jaw closed, "_I told you to shut your damned mouth or you'd piss me off! Well...here's to you...DUMBASS!_"

Ichigo yelled as he threw him down with immense force towards the ground, too much momentum to allow Malice to right him up. As he was falling to the ground, he couldn't help but gape as Ichigo held his blade over his head as he strung along white-red energies across its edge.

"_Getsuga_," Ichigo snarled out, swinging his blade down with incredible force, sending a blinding arc of crescent moon, red-white energy, "_Tensh__ō__!_"

_**VRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!**_

As Malice began to slow down to the ground, the arcing blade of energy sped up. Rearing back his arms, he tried one last shout to render the blast inert. It was his only chance to keep himself from possibly being bisected again.

"_**RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_" Opening every jaw upon his body, he discharged an immense force of sonic energy, distorting the air and deafening anything below the impending Getsuga Tenshō. The blinding, searing wind struck the oncoming force of energy, causing the two energies to have a standstill. Even as Malice's body rocketed down to the ground, he focused all of his attention upon the incinerative energy bearing upon him.

Mere seconds before striking the ground, the Getsuga Tenshō dispersed, popping and dispersing into thousands of sparks, allowing Malice to crash into the ground with relief with a resounding boom.

* * *

Location: Karakura Town Airspace, Over Kurosaki's House

**THUUUM!**

Far above the shock-ridden city, a streak of lightning strung across the spacial fabric of the World of the Living in a straight, parallel line. Within a brief illuminating, forming light, a pair of doors opened in the middle of space, gracing the appearance of the well known Senkaimon.

As it slid back with an ominous reberberating sound, four hell butterflies flew out into the air with the sound of jingling bells. What followed would be four overshadowed figures, each of them feeling a wave of nostalgia as they looked over the nearly forgotten city they all fought to protect two years ago.

In the distance, as a brilliant flash of light dispersed followed by an ominous boom, the shortest one spoke with a youthful, yet commanding tone, "It seems Kurosaki has decided to make a mess of things. Atypical of someone as brash as him..."

"He wouldn't be Ichigo if he wasn't," the tallest one of the group crossed his arms as he noted the damage and waste that had transpired in their absence, "what do you suppose caused all of this mess? Arrancars?"

"That may be unlikely," a stoic, cold voice emanating from the second shortest of the group spoke with a mature, feminine voice of astute observation, "the air is too thick for mere Arrancars to create. No, this is much more foul and heinious to be their doing."

"This is all rather dull...I feel like we're here for clean-up rather than back-up duty," the second tallest spoke in a sensuous, bored tone as a hand ran through her hair.

"It can't be helped," the shortest one spoke again, turning his head to look at all three of them, before nodding in affirmation, "let's move! We have to contain the threat before it spreads!"

"Right!" The three spoke in acknowledgement, all four of them preforming _Flash Step_ towards the Substitute, with an unknown mission and purpose as they set their sights for whatever had been causing the disturbance.

* * *

Location: Forestland Battlefield, 20 Meters from Mangetsu Impact Site

"_**Hah...hah...hah**_," Malice breathed aloud with a smile, as he wrenched his body free from the earthen crater that had formed from his body smashing into it. He had stopped it. Despite the enormous power that had been gained by the Substitute through unknown means, Malice could still breach and overcome the gap.

"You're going to pay for that humiliation, you little bitch!" Malice snarled out as he stood to his feet, scanning the skies and the landscape around himself for the area of which Ichigo could appear or disappear to.

"_**I'm going to find you! And when I do, I'll**_-"

_Tap!_

"_You'll what, punk?_" The Hollowified voice spoke from behind him, having just touched down onto the soft crushed earth with his left hand outstretched, pointing at him as if to mock him.

As Malice turned around to lunge at the source of the voice, Ichigo's finger began projecting a condensed sphere of spirit energy. It grew and grew, until it became the size of a basketball. Within this moment, Malice realized what it was, and only had time to swear aloud, "Oh shi-"

**VLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

"-_**EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGH!**_" Malice screamed aloud in pain, not able to conjur the hyper-vibrations he uses to break apart the energy in time, as a wide silver-colored Cero enveloped his body and tore through the landscape, before exploding into a distant mountain, causing the second deafening explosion to occur that the town could witness.

"_**Ah...ah...ah**_..." Malice barely breathed beyond the mist, glaring heatedly at Ichigo's black-yellow eyes. He couldn't conjur anymore force, his body has reached its limit. He could try taking him, but the Substitute's newfound Hollow powers made it a problem, "_**I'm...going to kill you...Ichigo...Kurosaki**_..."

"_So I keep being told_," Ichigo spoke aloud in his Hollowified tone, but kept it more even and tempered. Tapping his Zanpakutō upon his shoulder, he examined the blackened flesh of Malice and noticed that his power was slowly, and surely, decreasing. With a brief exhale, Ichigo relaxed his power, causing his complexion to be returned to normalcy and his eyes to return to the same hazel color, "you're done, Malice. Return to your master and tell them I'm not interested in dying or handing over my soul so easily," turning his body around he waved back at him as he began walking towards Karakura Town, "see ya!"

"Ngggh!" Malice could barely control his fury as his target and enemy began walking away from him. His body bristled with black-violet energy, even as his skin began to peel off, showing his bone and muscle beneath, he called upon every ounce of power he had left. Left with no option, Malice reared back his arms while condensing his spirit energy solely into his vocal chords, he aimed to use what was left of his body to blast away Ichigo's backside.

With one final lunge, Malice ran towards his prey haphazardly, stumbling to the ground as he held his tongue until the last possible second. Ichigo felt his enemy coming and gripped his sheathe in readiness as Malice reared back as he was but a mere ten meters behind him.

But Malice's shout would be cut off short.

_SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK-**BOOM!**_

As what appeared to be a blurring shape drop to the ground a good distance to Malice's left, an elongated series of hooked blades, connected by razor extendable wire, swung down ontop of the Hanta's head, catching it off guard and unprepared. The sound of crunching bone, tearing flesh, and a shrilling yelp would be cut off by the loud crash created by the pressurized force of the elongated blade strike the ground, sending a wide five meter fissure for a good distance.

This rattled Ichigo, as he had turned around in preparation, only to be greeted by the sight of his desparate enemy being split and crushed to indescribable pieces. Seeing the length of the blade and its familiar craftsmanship, as well as the Spiritual Pressure it resonated, Ichigo turned to see the owner of it with a smug grin, already staring challenginly back at Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division, shouted out as he retracted his Shikai blade to its compacted state. Wearing a black bandana over his forehead instead of his goggles, Renji looked slightly taller and had a bit more visible ink tattooed onto his skin. Other than that, the red-ponytailed Soul Reaper looked relatively the same, "you should keep your guard up more often!"

"R-Renji!" Ichigo gasped aloud, but wouldn't stop being shocked by the new arrivals.

"Its a good thing we came when we did," Toshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division, landed to Renji's left, followed by his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, who landed just behind him. While Toshirō hadn't changed visibly much, his new addition to his uniform had been a scarf and slightly more angled bangs of his white hair. Rangiku herself hadn't seem to age or change her look, still wearing her cleavage-exposed uniform while adorning her orange hair with enough conditioning to make it appear as silky as when Ichigo had first encountered her, "I thought you would try and run away from the mess and blame it on the enemy, had we came too much later."

"Hey, there! How's it been going, handsome?" Rangiku winked and waved at Ichigo, much to her superior's chagrin, emblazoned by the dry expression encroaching upon his face.

"Rangiku! Toshirō! You guys came?!" Ichigo called out with relief and joy, happy to see memorable, friendly faces. Though he had been surprised by their sudden arrival, it wasn't something unexpected, given the nature of their relationship with him.

"They aren't the only ones, you know?" A teasing tone could be heard from behind Ichigo that nearly made his heart stop.

Peering over his shoulder, his eyes widened with shock and joy as he saw the short, black haired girl he had first met when everything had changed. One of the few people to keep reappearing in his dreams as often, if not moreso, than Senna herself.

"Hello there, Ichigo," Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the 13th Division, smiled softly as her dazzling eyes met Ichigo's stunned ones.

_To be continued...!_

* * *

**A/N**: WHOO-HOO! I finally finished the chapter! -happy dances-

Okay, to clarify, the reason I wanted this battle to prolong as it did was to emphasize the real danger of the upcoming enemies that will be explained in the next chapter: the **J****ō****kan**. These twisted souls are basically my interpetation of what a empowered Sinner would be like if I hadn't seen the Hell Verse Movie. They embody an emotion that fits their personality and what they were condemned to Hell for the most. While their powers don't always align exactly in a poetic fashion, they stick true to that name and will be pivotal enemies for Ichigo and his allies to face in the ongoing series.

(**Note**: This story was thought up way before that was talked about in production. So I'll try to deviate and make my Hell and anything revolving it as original as possible. Please PM me for suggestions as how I can do this more often.)

If you're curious as to why I tweaked Ichigo's powers the way I did, I'd be more than happy to explain via PM. I'll try not to spoil anything, but that too will be explained in the next chapter.

Also, important announcement! The next Chapter **following** this one will be the last of Dark Prophecies!

Now hold on a second, let me finish here...I decided to break up this series into three particular "Dark" Arcs. This first Arc was basically covering the development of Senna's character, as well as Ichigo's rebirth as a Badass Soul Reaper again, as well as the ongoing eery nightmares he had been experiencing. The next will also have different themes and goals to achieve within the next arc and so forth...

So the series that will continue after this will be called, **Bleach: Dark Horizon**. I hope all fellow and faithful readers will continue following my work as I continue getting this series into the good stuff, and hopefully get to highlight some real cool showdowns in the future ^_^

Until then, see ya later!

**PS**. I would've uploaded this sooner, but Fanfiction's been buggy as of late, so when I update this chapter, I hope you can forgive me about the timing xP

Next time! **Bleach**: **Dark Prophecies**, **Chapter 12 - Inevitable Reunion!**


	12. Chapter 12 Inevitable Reunion

**Dark Prophecies**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Inevitable Reunion**

* * *

Standing in the midst of a ashen wasteland, would be five individuals. What used to be a peaceful hillside, resident to beautiful emerald trees and a small temple is now cracked and cratered sporadically. In the more flattened part of the hillside, part of a perfectly carved trench created via Getsuga Tensho, is where these five Soul Reapers had gathered.

"R-Rukia?!" Ichigo choked out from disbelief. The woman who changed his life, who forever helped pave the path that he treaded to this day, and the voice he heard among others in his dreams. That woman, was now standing there in front of him, among other comrades of the Soul Society.

"What's with the look, Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a chuckle, smiling back at him with a mischievious twinkle in her eye, "its like you just saw a ghost, or something..."

Lowering his head, Ichigo's visage became overcast with an unreadable shadow that kept her from understanding his emotions.

After awhile, Rukia bent her head down to look up at his face, asking him curiously, "You okay, Ichig-"

"DUMBASS!" Ichigo responded, as he comically slammed his right fist down atop Rukia's head, bearing protruding veins that throbbed with wild abandon along his knuckles and forehead.

The others that were gathered seemed aghast. Toshiro twitched with irritation, but was more than reserved enough to have steeled himself for such a immature response from the Substitute. His Lieutenant, however, couldn't help herself giggle at the hilarity of the scene that continued before them.

"The Hell did you do that for?!" Rukia shouted out, holding her head that now sported a comically bulbous bump on her head.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you-?" Renji began to question, taking a few steps forward to confront Ichigo, before finding a snap kick clock him in the chin. This sent him comically soaring head over heels in the air, landing a good dozen meters away.

"Both of you have a lot of nerve," Ichigo began, as he sideglanced Renji, then drew his attention back at a startled Rukia once more, "to act like nothing's changed!"

Rukia stared up at Ichigo, her violet eyes glaring into his hazel orbs with sudden indignation, "H-How dare you?! If you haven't forgotten, the Soul Society was in a complete mess since Aizen's coup attempt! I had to take care of not only managing the 13th Division through new promotion, but I also had to go on a rescue operation-"

"Promoted?" Ichigo momentarily interrupted, his eyes blinking with confusion.

Rolling her eyes, Rukia gestured her left arm towards Ichigo, showing off her Lieutenant badge, "I got promoted to the rank of Lieutenant for the 13th Division. Captain Ukitake insisted that I take the position, as he needed all the help he could get in managing the new recruits and current members of the Division's staff."

"And a rescue operation?" Ichigo arched his brow with disbelief, propping his fists onto his hips as he stared cynically at her.

"There were people we had to leave behind in Hueco Mundo, some of which we managed to help out while you were in the coma," Rukia explained, sideglancing sheepishly away from his piercing gaze, "we managed to allocate Nel, and give her medical treatment. It was the least we could do. Luckily, she managed to stabilize her body's true form and has been recuperating since. Hanataro was also brought back for immediate medical attention. Other than that, Captain Kurotsuchi took any dead or partially living Arrancars he could find and has been studying on them since-"

"Rukia, I could care less what you did while I was unconscious!" Ichigo spouted off impatiently, throwing a hand to the side, "what rescue mission?!"

"Geeze, you're as thick-headed as always!" Rukia pouted her lips at him, sighing afterwards with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest, explaining, "if you remember our time in the Menos Forest, there was a Soul Reaper whom had been trapped in constant guerrilla combat with the native Hollows that spawned there. His name is Ashido Kano."

"The Hollow Shield guy?" Ichigo inquired briefly, "he was still alive after what happened down there?"

"Someone who fought Gillian and Adjuchas for the past few centuries is someone not to be underestimated," Rukia spoke briefly with a wry smile, as she recalled the red-haired survivor of the Hueco Mundo incursion, "it took awhile to find him, and to find our way back, but he's doing fine. After needing very much rest and recuperation, myself and Renji proposed that he be tested for the Captains' Examination. It didn't take long before he passed with flying colors, gaining the position of 9th Division Captain."

"Good for him," Ichigo said sincerely, remembering what a valiant and memorable ally he was when they were in dire need in Hueco Mundo. So many years ago, he could almost remember the desperate team they made in trying to get to Orihime and stop Aizen.

However, those memories were banished from his mind, as Ichigo regained the primary source of his agitation and indignation.

Looking down at her, he inhaled deeply, before asking her plainly, "Why didn't you come back sooner? I can understand how some of the stuff that happened took up your time. But seriously, nearly two years and not a single peep? Hell, at least my friends kept me in the loop when it came to Hollow problems or stuff that I used to be a part of. Why couldn't you do the same?"

Rukia looked to the side, grabbing a hold of her left forearm, "I..."

"As much as I'd like to see you two play catch-up, there is a reason for us coming here," Toshiro interrupted with a belated sigh, earning a cross between a scowl and an attentive stare from Ichigo.

Unfolding his arms, Toshiro continued, "Due to recently unfolded events, the Head Captain wished you to come to the Seireitei and stay in protective custody. We don't know the full extent of the forces that are at work, but due to the tentative nature of these...enemies...he wishes that you were to be kept out of sight and detection from these agents that have run amok the Material World, looking for you."

"Well, at least Kisuke or somebody decided to clue you in," Ichigo muttered out with understanding, raising his right hand up to scratch the back of his head.

Turning on his heel, Toshiro motioned Rangiku to get in position, continuing without meeting his eyes, "We'll leave immediately. Rangiku will open the Senkaimon and we'll debrief the others-"

"Not happening," Ichigo spoke plainly.

This earned Toshiro's ire, as he turned on his heels again to glare towards the taller and much more younger Substitute, "This isn't about pride or honor, Kurosaki! If you stay here, who knows how much more you'll put in jeopardy than Karakura Town! Insisting on staying is the epitome of stupidity and suicide!"

"You think I don't know how risky this is?!" Ichigo growled in a barely restrained tone, lowering his arms down, allowing his hands to ball up to fists, "They're the ones who picked a fight with me. They're hunting me like an animal, and for what? Sport? Food? Power? If I go to the Soul Society, they'll keep harassing my friends and family, and I won't be here to meet that threat head on! I'd rather die on my feet than be dragged away to a cozy prison cell so I can be tested and interrogated meaninglessly!"

What kept the argument from getting more escalated, would be a simple gesture. An outstretched hand would grasp Ichigo's wrist, earning the orange-haired man's attention, causing his whole demeanor to soften. A serious and quivering visage was projected from the heir to the Kuchiki House, as she looked up at him silently, working up the nerve to speak.

"Do you think anyone of us here...wants to see you die?!" Rukia asked incredulously, her voice reaching a volume that shakes Ichigo to his core, "we came here not just because we were ordered to. We came because we're your friends, Ichigo. We came here cause you've done things for us that we would never repay."

Looking down, Rukia whispered quietly, "So...please, at least think for a moment, of how your friends feel instead of how you believe they feel. Do you think they'd be able to live with themselves, knowing that you could be hurt or worse by these things?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, as he digested everything that occurred before him. He honestly felt like a tug of war, held by over a dozen directions, was pulling at his heart with a bundle of mixed emotions. He didn't know how to react, given from what Rukia said, or how to proceed from this point. He just wanted to go home and just keep doing as he always had done.

Looking away from Rukia, he gently grasped her hand, pulling her back towards Karakura Town as he spoke aloud with finality, "I'm not going to decide anything until I know everyone's alright. C'mon, we can discuss this back at my house."

Silently, Toshiro admitted this decision as a form of compromise, knowing they'd at least get somewhere. He hoped that he could get someone that could talk sense into the stubborn and thick-headed Substitute.

Rangiku, having been respectfully quiet for the most part for her Captain's sake, was just glad to see the handsome warrior who fought in Gin's stead against Aizen. Seeing him now, regained in confidence and power, almost made her believe that it would be better just to let him take care of himself, as opposed to simply keeping him in the Soul Society.

Renji on the other hand was a mixed bag of pleased and pissed. He was glad to see that Ichigo had regained a good portion of his old powers, despite the change in makeup, so he could challenge him sometime as a equal. He was pissed that Ichigo had adamantly remained, upon the surface, unchanged in his immature and thick-headed ways.

For Rukia, she didn't know what to think. She could only let him pull her by the hand, before they would use Flash Step, to whisk themselves towards the infamous site of tragedy, war, and outbreaks of many kinds. It was during that time, that she could feel a partially suppressed blush form on her pale cheeks. It occurred to her, that Ichigo had never grasped her hand, even in a casual way. Did it mean something, or was she just imagining things?

* * *

**Karakura Town, Kurosaki Residence, The Backyard**

Gathered within the backyard of the Kurosaki residence, was the majority of those who attended as "party-goers". The Visoreds looked relatively intact, with only some scathing scuff marks or injuries. Isshin, having just arrived but a few minutes ago had spattered blood over his Shikhakusho, but not much of it actually belonged to himself.

Chad and Tatsuki currently squatted within the golden transparent dome-shaped barrier of Orihime's design, recovering from their excursion against the Hanta. While Tatsuki only sported minor injuries, she felt an incredible drain from overusing her new powers. It hadn't even subsided, other than a dimly lit aura around her, since the battle she fought not too long ago.

In another barrier across them squatted the mysterious partner of Senna, Ryo. Just like the battle he had with Uryu, most of his upper torso and arms were burnt to a near crisp black. The damage he took from the Inquisitor made the 2nd and 3rd degree burns across his body, more or less, a morbid reminder of how tolerant to pain he really is.

Uryu and Senna looked onwards from a nearby fence. The two of them had applied minimal first aid treatment upon each other before getting Orihime's "healing". For the most part, it seemed they were calmly assessing what was going on outside of the small suburban scarred neighborhood and the currently bustling backyard of the Kurosaki residence.

"Malice's Spiritual Pressure just vanished," Uryu finally spoke, breaching the veil of silence between them.

"It would seem Ichigo managed to overpower him, in the end," Senna sighed, her eyes casting a forlorn gaze to the side.

Pressing his left ring finger up upon his glasses, Uryu asked with curiosity, "Personal avowed nemesis of yours?"

"Malice had been the one thorn in my side since day one of me joining the Soul Hunters. I could never beat him. His power and maddening style of combat made it near impossible for any form of practical combat or strategy to work. As you noticed, it took the two of us to even hurt him," Senna explained, emphasized with a wave of her right hand, keeping her left crossed under her chest.

"Just what exactly are they?" Uryu questioned further, his eyes now locking onto Tatsuki's bristling figure hidden behind the transparent yellow barrier, "Tatsuki said they were possessed humans, but that didn't seem that way at all when I sensed their presences. The Visoreds and Isshin saw them use Zanpakutos, specifically of both Soul Reaper and Arrancar types. But Malice seemed entirely different, as if a breed of his own..."

"Hantas are, for lack of better term, slain Soul Reapers and Arrancars who committed heinous sins in their lifetime," Senna answered readily, pausing for a moment as she turned her head to gaze into Uryu's, "the Demons, powerful natural inhabitants of Hell, are allowed to do as they please to these type of Sinners. Those who are of the more..._prestigious_...of the hierarchy within Hell have the stronger to-be subordinates to pick. Malice's superior, the one who's been sending all these Hanta after Ichigo, is one of those such Demons."

These revelations caused Uryu's eyes to widen. Several thoughts conflicted within his mind. One part of him thought this seemed too far fetched to even be real, as if this was all an elaborate hoax to lure Ichigo into a trap of sorts. Another claimed that there was a rational sense to how all the pieces began to fit from what he had witnessed within the last few days.

"The fact that Demons exist and are using the very damned to do their bidding, means that we've only scratched the surface of their forces," Uryu rationalized, his eyes looking over at the group of friends and allies, "if they were able to do this much with their grunts, I can't imagine the horrors their elite would unleash!"

Senna mulled over this thought with a sigh. Pushing off the fence, she put her arms behind her head, her face forming a frown. Any options she would have to consider would probably be necessary to contact her superiors.

"_Whether they'd approve of a decision invoked by Karakura's self proclaimed guardians, however, I don't have the faintest idea,_" Senna thought as she turned to look over at the sweat-beaded visage of Uryu, "_not that they'd be stopped, given how much they support Ichigo's best interests over any third party, regardless if I'm a part of it..._"

However, she wouldn't have much time to consider her thoughts.

Appearing within an instant Ichigo and company landed gracefully upon the center of the backyard via _Flash Step_. All eyes turned to regard Ichigo's arrival with relief and good cheer, only to be taken aback with surprise at the people standing next to him.

Toshiro looked around with familiarity, remaining stoic as he took in the state everyone was in. He did release a sigh of thankfulness that none of Ichigo's present family, friends, and allies looked worse for wear. Given Ichigo's current status the young prodigy thought it would be best they were in the best disposition; if not to further encourage Ichigo's move out of Karakura Town, for however long it would be.

Rangiku immediately latched onto a particular individual she hadn't seen in so long.

"ORIHIME!~" Rangiku shouted with glee, as she leaped through the air comically, glomping the young orange haired girl to the ground.

"R-Rangiku?!" Orihime gasped with surprised, a brief blush coming up to her face, as the breath left her lungs.

"Its so good to see you!" Rangiku giggled, rubbing her cheek against Orihime's, eliciting a surprise squeal and giggle from the teenager. Pushing herself off her to kneel in front of her, "you've certainly grown into a beautiful woman since I've last saw you. I bet you're making all the men fall at your feet, right?"

"Stop teasing me, Rangiku," Orihime smiled bashfully, turning her blushing face away from the buxom blonde as she covered her face, "I'm not that beautiful-"

"Bullshit!" Rangiku spoke in a rather unabashed and blunt manner, still smiling as she poked Orihime's shoulder, "you're a damned gorgeous gal, and you should be more proud of that!"

"Lieutenant! Stop goofing off!" Toshiro growled comically at her, earning a belated sigh from his subordinate.

"I'm just saying hi, Captain," Rangiku pouted her lips up at him, "you don't need to be so mean!"

"This isn't a house call for pleasantries, so stop acting like a child!" Captain Hitsugaya barked at her with widened eyes of incredulous frustration.

Rangiku couldn't help but quip as she glanced away from him, "Says the boy pretending to be a man-" BONK! "OW!"

"No sassing, Matsumoto!" Toshiro responded with a shout, swinging his small fist down onto her orange crested head, causing her to hold it up with tears in her eyes.

"Fine, Captain!" Rangiku groaned, as she stood to her feet not before catching a thankful smile from Orihime's direction.

Meanwhile, Renji squatted down near the golden dome that housed Tatsuki and Chad, staring at the two of them blankly, "How's it going you two? Getting acquainted?"

"Not funny, pineapple head!" Tatsuki growled at Renji.

"We had to beat some guys up. The last guy didn't agree with our fists," Chad quipped lowly.

"I can see why you're in the barrier, then," Renji smirked in response, only looking towards Tatsuki with curious eyes. Tapping the barrier's surface in emphasis, he asked Tatsuki, "did you always glow or are you that hot tempered?"

"For your information, smart-ass, I got fire powers," Tatsuki responded bluntly, holding her fist up in a threateningly manner, "want to have a go at it and see how cocky you are against me in the ring-"

Within a few moments, however, Tatsuki's aura finally faded. She looked perplexed as it had been remaining constant this whole time, "What just happened?"

"Yeah. Real firepower, I can see that," Renji snickered, causing Tatsuki to grimace with shame at any lack of strength to pummel him into the ground.

Through all the reunions, dialogue ensuing, however, there were two people that rushed to Ichigo's side.

As Ichigo had finished returning to his normal self, sealing his Zanpakuto within a makeshift sheathe of chains attached to the pommel, Senna grappled onto his front with overwhelmed joy. While Ichigo's eyes widened briefly with surprise, they softened immediately as he felt the comforting embrace hug around his middle, returning it in full around her own back.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot!" Senna whispered harshly into his chest.

"Sorry," Ichigo said simply, rubbing her back comfortingly, not knowing what else to say.

Uryu would only let out a chuckle, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "It seems you really were worrying more than me. That's some form of restraint you have, Senna."

"Shut up, four eyed jerk!" Senna growled back at Uryu, only furthering Uryu's snickering.

"Ahem!" Rukia cleared her voice, attracting the attention of the three. Crossing her arms, she sighed as a pout formed upon her visage, "has everyone forgotten me so soon? I know its been a little bit of time, but honestly, you shouldn't have forgotten-"

"RUKIAAAAAAAAA!~" Kon shouted, as he leaped towards her chest unabashedly. The atmosphere filled with rainbows and sunflowers in his mind, as he found his first true dame, the one girl for him, has finally found his way back to his embra-

"Nice seeing you, Kon," Rukia responded with a swift roundhouse kick, halting the Mod Soul in the air, causing him to wince on her foot.

"Such...beauty...denied...again," Kon moaned, his plush body slipping off her foot and flopping onto his back.

Uryu's scalp produced a comically proportionate bead of sweat, as he responded bluntly to her, "I see your reflexes haven't been dampened by your newfound responsibilities, Rukia."

"As sharp as always, Uryu," Rukia responded with a huff, turning to smile at him, crossing her arms as she regarded him, "glad to see you've taken care of yourself while I've been away."

"You obviously don't know me very well then," Uryu confidently smiled back, "cause there should be no doubt that I should be able to hold my own. The last of the Quincies should always be more resourceful than those who are in plentiful amount, like you Soul Reapers."

"Fair enough," Rukia huffed, closing her eyes.

"Excuse me," Senna finally whispered up to Ichigo, parting from his embrace as she took in the gaze of the adopted Kuchiki, "hey you."

"Hm?" Rukia turned around, finding her eyes lock onto the last person she thought to see. Her pupils dilated, her breath hitched, and her left foot stepped back in recoil to the shock plastered across her face, "y-you?!"

Then, the said face would receive an angry slap across her left cheek, being swung out by a glaring Senna, "How dare you show up NOW of all times?!"

Several people responded at once, and they weren't Rukia herself.

"What the Hell, Senna?!" Ichigo yelled out at first, grasping her shoulder as he tried to turn her to face him, "what's the matter with you?!"

Shrugging off his grip, Senna's features were overcast to his view. They wouldn't see the trembling browline or the quivering lips barely restrained from saying anything spiteful to him.

"R-Rukia!" Orihime shouted with distress. She stumbled up to her feet to rush to her side, having barely understood what happened aside the loud slap and yell that occurred. She'd find herself stopping short of her long time friend, as Rukia's left hand raised immediately in her direction. She halted, understanding the meaning of the gesture, yet quite confused all the same why she stopped her.

Rukia's face turned back towards Senna, as her eyes were knitted into a furious glare that sent daggers towards her, "How dare you for striking me?! Exactly what quarrel do you have against me, _Shinenju_!"

"My name is Senna, Rukia Kuchiki! I'm no longer bound by the Valley of Screams," Senna answered readily, clenching her teeth audibly with apparent resentment.

"Then pardon me for my disbelief, Senna, if the last time we met you were supposed to cease to exist!" Rukia snarled back, her violet eyes engaged with Senna's hazel orbs.

"What I am and what I've done is hardly relevant," Senna proclaimed with a thumb strike to her t-shirt covered chest. She would then turn her hand to point accusatory once again, "the lack of things you've done is atrociously sinful!"

Ichigo tried to step in between Senna and Rukia, putting his hands out at both of them, "Guys, calm down! We don't have-"

"Yes! We do, Ichigo!" Senna pushed his arm away as she walked around him, stepping in front of Rukia herself, "I need to hear her reason why!"

Rukia gritted her teeth at the abrasiveness this girl, this supposedly non-existent one that, would challenge her as to her absence from her friends. Right now, of all times. She knew that Captain Hitsugaya didn't appreciate being kept waiting, and yet he was still allowing Ichigo to mingle with the rest of his family and friends before he made a decision.

Due to the lack of immediate response from any of the three, including Renji, she knew that she was on her own to face this girl's accusations.

"You want to know why I haven't come back? Not a single time to Karakura Town?" Rukia asked rhetorically before continuing on with a hand over her chest, emphasizing her point, "well, here it is. The war was not without cost, not that you would know about it in the greatest of details. We have we lost three Captains through treason and death. Not only that, but I went on a month long expedition into Hueco Mundo to save a friend that I promised that I would. Almost immediately upon my return, I was given a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant, a position I dreaded taking away from my late mentor and friend. I have been trying to juggle duties of both paramount and dull around as my Captain is often left bedridden. It wasn't but hours ago that I even knew something was amiss here in the World of the Living. Especially in this spot, Karakura Town. I had the utmost confidence in my friends, to not only to protect their home but also each other, and that goes doubly for Ichigo!"

An audible silence set upon the whole backyard. If anyone had been talking in the background, those conversations were immediately halted by the verbatim

"So you didn't know...the situation at all...right?" Senna asked slowly, her eyes steeled at Rukia's.

"That's correct," Rukia replied.

"Then you probably didn't know, how close to death Ichigo and his friends have been in?" Senna asked bluntly, causing Rukia's eyes to widen with disbelief, "and that if I hadn't been here, its quite possible that these forces of damnation would've taken them all by surprise and unaware. Ichigo's life was about to be stolen by a heinous kind of creature, and you were blissfully ignorant to both his plight and his pain!"

"N-No way!" Rukia's eyes widened with realization. The pieces began to fit in her mind: An elongated period of peace births a new threat, Senna returns, Ichigo's powers reawakened, Hell literally unleashes upon Karakura Town, "why wasn't the Soul Society informed about this sooner? Why weren't any patrolling Soul Reapers taking notice of this?!"

"They were too busy minding their own business to notice a barrier placed over the entire landscape," Senna bitterly surmised, shrugging her shoulders with emphasis, "this only proves how inefficient your organization has become, but also how you didn't even bother checking up on your friends. Don't say you have faith in them unless you know they're one hundred percent prepared for ANY kind of danger that may befall them!"

But then, she also remembered Senna's last words, causing her to glare back at Senna's bristling visage. Her right fist balled up as she asked the reformed Soul Reaper incredulously, "What do you mean by...Ichigo's pain?!"

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo yelled aloud with vented frustration. As this earned the two spiteful glaring girls' attention, he waved his right hand out. "I don't have a clue why you two are pissed at each other. But I do know when someone is talking about me like I'm not here. I'd appreciate if you cut this crap out now!"

Silence ensued once again. Rukia bowed her head, clearly ashamed that she allowed herself to be carried away. Senna showed shame as well, grasping her left arm as she glanced to the side with unease.

Only Senna let loose one last response to Rukia's question, "Ask Orihime, and you'll know what I mean."

Rukia's eyes raised up, widened and with surprised. Rukia noticed she didn't even cast a glance in her direction. The sincere sadness from her voice and the look in her eyes told her volumes her personal compassion. She turned to see Orihime's own ashamed visage, looking quite uncomfortable that she had been brought up in their squabble at all.

She knew when things settled down, they would have to talk about what exactly has been going on in Karakura Town during her absence.

It was then, that Toshiro decided to softly tread over to their midst. With Rangiku and Renji in tow, he raised his eyes up towards the group to speak with authority, "Now that we got greetings and some feelings off our chests, I think its time we talked about why we're here."

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded with agreement. Walking back to stand next to his earth-planted Zanpakuto, he placed his hand on its pommel. A deep breath inhaled and exhaled from Ichigo, as he finally made his decision. "I'm going to leave to the Soul Society for a little while."

Many people responded at once.

"Y-You're leaving? So soon?" Orihime asked with shock.

"Seems like it," Ichigo answered with a belated sigh, "it won't be forever. Just until we figure out what's going on and find a better way to counter this new threat. For all I know, it won't be more than a few days at best."

"Oh," Orihime bowed her head down, solemnly taking everything in. Before Ichigo could respond, she raised her face back up to sport a supportive smile, "then, I'll look forward to your return, Ichigo!"

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled with relief towards Orihime. He was honestly glad one of his friends supported this decision that he himself didn't want to make. It was one of the true things that he valued about Orihime's friendship. Faithful and loyal without a doubt in her heart.

"The Hell you are!" Senna shouted, her eyes filled more with fear than anger, "I'm not going to let the Soul Society lock you up in some feudal kingdom and keep you from me-"

"I'm taking you with me," Ichigo interrupted readily.

Senna stopped in mid-sentence, trying to process what he said. Her eyes flickered from fear to genuine surprise, and almost disbelief. She swallowed hard, as tears began to form in her eyes with a hopeful smile spreading across her face. "R-Really?"

"Why would I leave you behind?" Ichigo asked back, sporting a blank expression upon his face, "you didn't honestly think I was going to just leave one of the best things to happen to me in two years because some upstuck people said I should?"

Sniffling, Senna used her arm to wipe away her tears as she kept smiling, "You'd be a dumbass if you did."

Smiling back, he was glad to see that he managed to get Senna to agree with his decision. Strangely enough he didn't hear any other retorts come out of his friends. Collectively, they all looked on with understanding and approval. It felt to him as if they knew he'd make a decision like this.

Looking over to Uryu, Ichigo curiously blink in his direction, "Aren't you going to tell me I should do something smarter or less rashly?"

"Quite the opposite," Uryu answered smoothly, pushing his glasses up to make them refract a vivid glare of light, "I think this is one of the rare instances you decided not to use your instincts and relied upon your mind to make a decision. I'd applaud you, but I'm sure you're going to find something else to charge recklessly into."

"Gee thanks," Ichigo twitched irritably at the Quincy.

An audible clapping was heard, as Kisuke walked towards them, leaving the Visoreds and Isshin near the other half of the backyard, "Glad to see you're taking steps to ensure everyone's safety."

Ichigo dryly retorted, "You're making it sound like this was my idea all along..."

"No, I'm just glad you're listening for a change," Kisuke responded with a smile.

Turning towards him fully, he grasped the hilt of his Zanpakuto fully as he regarded the man in front of him, "There's no guarantee these bastards are going to stop, when they figure out I'm not here anymore. Can I trust you to protect my friends and family, while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry about a thing! Your friends always have room to improve and you have strong allies that you never had before. Besides," Kisuke chuckled thoughtfully, pulling the rim of his hat down as he smiled with a dark promise, "I don't plan on holding back against such enemies."

"Thanks," Ichigo nodded with thankfulness, lifting his chain-wrapped sword up to rest on his shoulder.

With a satisfied smile, Toshiro turned to Rangiku and nodded to her.

Understanding what he meant, she walked to the side and unsheathed her blade from its sheathe. With a swift thrust into the air, she turned it clockwise, causing a wide wooden doorway to manifest within the backyard. The mighty thrum would be heard as the doors slid apart, opening a white entry for them to enter, with a handful of Hell butterflies exiting its space to flutter near the Senkaimon.

"Ryo," Senna said as she looked down at her meditating colleague and subordinate, "I want you to keep vigilant while I'm away. Protect this city and its inhabitants as you would protect me. Understand?"

"Yes, my Seer," Ryo spoke lowly in understanding. His eyes never meeting hers as he nodded with emphasis.

"Guess I have some guys to spar with," Tatsuki spoke with thoughtfulness, before turning her gaze up to Ichigo, "make sure you don't take long, hero!"

"No promises," Ichigo spoke with a wry smile, allowing his free arm to wrap around Senna's midsection in a half embrace.

With no more words spoken, the four Soul Reapers, the Substitute, and the Soul Hunter walked into the Senkaimon entrance. As the Hell Butterflies fluttered back inside, the doors closed behind them with an ominous thrum, disappearing in the middle of space.

A loud clap later, and Kisuke turned to the collective group of allies and friends. "Alright! With enemies bound upon the horizon and Ichigo gone, we got our work cut out for ourselves. Shall we get things turned up a notch around here?"

_To be continued...in _**Dark Horizon**!

* * *

**A/N**: _Wow, that took awhile. Apologies, my dear fans. Between new employment hours and balancing out my other writing projects, I've had quite the plate on my hands. With the way Bleach is doing, I've been having many mood flips of how I see Bleach and how it motivates me to continue writing onwards. However, with this Chapter done, I hope I can go full steam ahead in the next installment of the_ Bleach Dark series _I've started. _

_If anyone has comments, ideas, and Reviews to leave for the entirety or this chapter alone, please share. Anyone with questions, please PM me and I'll do my best to answer them. _

_Until then, I will see you guys on the next_ Bleach Dark _installment!_


End file.
